


One

by spiinka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: Co mogłoby się stać gdyby z dnia na dzień największe zagrożenie ludzkości po prostu odeszło? Czy w końcu mogliby zaznać odrobiny spokoju? A może na jego miejscu pojawiłoby się coś o wiele gorszego?





	1. Skowyt

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na twór, który z tego wychodzi przyszedł do mnie, gdy przysypiając na jednych z seminariów WJSu usłyszałam jak pani prowadząca rzuca pewnym zdaniem. Zdanie to zawierałoby potężny spojler do dalszej części fabuły, dlatego przytoczę je w późniejszym rozdziale. Miało ono jednak taką moc, że w jednym momencie przyszedł do mnie zarys całego opowiadania. Magia słów, że tak powiem. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania. Do zgłaszania wszelakich błędów i niedociągnięć także.

Już drugi raz w tym miesiącu wyruszali za mur. Kolejne doniesienia o tytanach wycofujących się poza Marię sprawiły, że sytuacja musiała zostać jak najszybciej zbadana. Ich nietypowe zachowanie było tematem powszechnego zainteresowania ludności. Co sprawiło, że tytani nagle zaczęli się oddalać? Dlaczego teraz? Czyżby ludzkość zyskała jedną z nielicznych szans na przechylenie szali zwycięstwa w swoją stronę? Na ulicach miast słychać było powtarzane w kółko pytania. Presja wywierana na zwiadowcach stała się jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia. W jednej chwili z obiektów drwin i żartów o zmarnowanych podatkach stali się bohaterami. Niestrudzeni wojownicy, obrońcy ludzkości, wyzwoliciele. Codziennie pojawiały się nowe określenia, które na stałe zaczynały gościć w powszechnych rozmowach.   
Levi miał tego serdecznie dość. Jedyną rzeczą gorszą od nieporządku była obłuda. Zainteresowanie ludzi, które skupiało się głównie na jego oddziale przyprawiało go o ból głowy. Czuł się o wiele bardziej komfortowo będąc przez nich znienawidzonym. Wtedy mógł liczyć na szczerość. Jego towarzysze podzielali tę opinię. Wiadomym było jednak, że posiadanie w szeregach człowieka o mocy tytana przyciągać będzie uwagę pospólstwa. Ciemna masa bezmózgich jednostek, które podążały za każdą sensacją nie była czymś, z czym potrafili sobie dobrze radzić. O wiele łatwiej było zabić tytana.  
Z impetem wyjechali przez bramę muru Rose prosto na otwartą przestrzeń. Wiosenna woń rześkiego powietrza zmieszana z rozkwitającymi fiołkami uderzyła ich nozdrza. Piękny majowy poranek zwiastował im optymalną pogodę do dalszej podróży. Przez długi czas jechali w ciszy. Jedynym odgłosem był głośny tętent kopyt uderzających o ziemię, które pozostawiały za nimi gigantyczne chmury kurzu. W ciągu ostatnich wypraw stało się to ich rutyną. Wyrwanie się z więzów muru i ciasnych ulic miast wymagało odpowiedniej celebracji. Skrzydła powiewające na ich płaszczach nigdy nie wydawały się bardziej realne niż właśnie w tym momencie. Levi obejrzał się w stronę swoich towarzyszy. Niedawno utworzona grupa zwiadowcza składała się z ośmiu osób z nim na czele. Jean Kirschtein, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Connie Springer, Sasha Blaus, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman i Eren Jaeger. Ludzie ci w przerażająco krótkim czasie stali się dla niego rodziną. Wielokrotnie ganił się za swoją sympatię w stosunku do nich. Wiedział w jakim świecie przyszło im żyć. Kontrolowanie swoich uczuć było priorytetem, choć przez nich stał się w tym beznadziejny.  
Jego wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się na Erenie. Ich ostatnia rozmowa nie była owocująca. Gdyby przez kilka lat nie poznał jego porywczego charakteru uznałby, że doszło między nimi do pierwszej poważnej kłótni. Levi’a irytowała jego łatwowierność. Dla wielu był tylko chodzącą bronią, a zbytnia ufność nie była pozytywną cechą w takiej sytuacji. Idiota nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak przebiegli i okrutni potrafią być ludzie. Kochał go i nie chciał, żeby Eren został przez nich wykorzystany . Na szczęście był kapitanem oddziału. Tym razem z dala od ingerencji Erwina. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał tu jakąś władzę, to tylko on.  
***  
Delikatne smugi zachodzącego słońca migotały na ich twarzach, przezierając spomiędzy liści. Po długiej wędrówce w końcu dotarli do bezpiecznego miejsca, skrytego głęboko w lesie. Drzewa rosły tu gęsto, zmniejszając ryzyko ataku o połowę. Mimo, że tytani wycofywali się i do tej pory nie spotkali żadnego z nich, dodatkowa czujność nie mogła zaszkodzić. Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, rozproszyli się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Nie zdążyła minąć godzina, gdy słychać było już ciche rozmowy i wesoło trzaskające ognisko, nad którym piekły się dwa zające.  
Levi opierał się o drzewo, obserwując swoich towarzyszy. Gdzieś głęboko w środku był z nich dumny. W ciągu kilku lat zmienili się nie do poznania. Życiowe tragedie i poświęcenia ukształtowały ich na wspaniałych, zdyscyplinowanych żołnierzy. Był gotów powierzyć im swoje życie, wiedząc, że nigdy by go nie zawiedli.  
\- Levi? – delikatne palce musnęły jego nadgarstek. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Eren zakradł się od tyłu – przejdziemy się?   
Z tonu jego głosu łatwo było wywnioskować, że chciał załagodzić napięcie, które powstało między nimi przed wyprawą. W odpowiedzi splótł razem ich palce. Cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. Misje jak ta, nie były miejscem na konflikty. Powoli wycofali się pomiędzy drzewa, pozostawiając przy ognisku resztę oddziału. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Byli zbyt pochłonięci żywo gestykulującym Jeanem, który opowiadał o swoich miłosnych podbojach w jednym z Trostowskich barów.  
Gdy znaleźli się z dala od ich prowizorycznego obozu, zwolnili kroku. W końcu mieli okazję do swobodnej rozmowy. Mimo, że ich związek nie był tajemnicą musieli oddzielać sprawy prywatne od misji. Levi często zastanawiał się czy brak jakiegokolwiek komentarza na ich temat był oznaką obojętności czy strachu o własne życie. Doskonale znał swoją reputację. Ciężko na nią pracował i nadszedł czas, żeby zaczęła przynosić korzyści. Jedną z nich była możliwość chwili sam na sam, nawet podczas wyprawy. Spojrzał na Erena, który motał się we własnych myślach, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Był to rzadki widok. Zwykle jego gadatliwość przyprawiała go o ból głowy i myśli, których nie powstydziłby się żaden seryjny morderca.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku.   
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to wystarczy?   
Nie miał zamiaru pogarszać sytuacji, lecz ich kłótnia nie mogła pójść na darmo. Ze wszystkiego powinny płynąć korzyści.  
\- Chcę tylko żebyś zapamiętał jedną rzecz – jego słowa zmusiły Erena do skupienia na nim wzroku – nie wszyscy są tacy jak my. Ludzie, widząc cię, myślą o tobie jak o broni. Nie obchodzi ich kim naprawdę jesteś. Choćbyś pokonał każdego tytana i uratował tych wszystkich leniwych dupków, rozwalił mury i pokazał jak to jest być wolnym, oni i tak będą pamiętać, że byłeś jednym z nich – Levi uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka – po prostu pamiętaj, żeby nie ufać nikomu. Nie chcę twojej krzywdy.   
Miał zamiar kontynuować i nawet udało mu się wczuć we własne słowa, kiedy został gwałtownie uwięziony w silnym uścisku. Na chwilę zabrakło mu tchu. Nie było to związane z żadnym miłosnym uniesieniem. Eren czasem zapominał, że jego czasy bycia niepozornym piętnastolatkiem już dawno minęły.   
\- Dziękuję Levi.  
Ciepły oddech, który owiał jego szyję lekko wytrącił go z równowagi. Byli ze sobą już od kilku miesięcy, a wciąż nie mogli znaleźć dla siebie dłuższej chwili. Tytani i misje z nimi związane niszczyły ich życia w każdym możliwym aspekcie.   
\- Nie dziękuj mi. Chcę tylko żebyś na siebie uważał. Nie musisz być zawsze pieprzonym bohaterem i zbawieniem ludzkości – Levi dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego ramiona same odwzajemniły uścisk. Przylgnął twarzą do wgłębienia w jego szyi. To zawsze działało kojąco na jego zszargane nerwy – Powinniśmy już wracać. Jeszcze trochę i ten twój koński przyjaciel pozabija wszystkich swoim gadaniem.

***  
Kolejny dzień przyniósł ze sobą gęste chmury, zwiastujące ulewę, lecz wypoczęty oddział był w pełni gotów do kontynuowania misji. Wyruszyli o poranku, znów kierując się na południe. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak spokojnych wypraw. Dawniej, już po jednym dniu tracili co najmniej kilku ludzi. Cała ta sytuacja nie dawała Levi’owi spokoju. Spojrzał na twarze towarzyszy, którzy galopując przed siebie wymieniali się przelotnymi żartami i uwagami. Brak zagrożenia usypiał ich czujność. Właśnie tego obawiał się Erwin, który wezwał go do siebie tuż przed wyprawą. Nie mogli być pewni niczego dopóki ostatni tytan nie zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Dokładnie pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy w trakcie tej rozmowy. Identyczny gościł u Armina, który pojawił się tuż obok niego na swoim koniu.   
\- Kapitanie? – jego wzrok skierowany był prosto przed siebie – Jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, ale musi pozostać to pomiędzy nami. Tylko między nami.   
\- Mów – swoimi słowami zwrócił jego uwagę. Nie brzmiały zbyt wesoło.  
Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Powietrze było ciężkie i praktycznie nie mógł oddychać. Czuł w kościach, że ich wyprawa nie będzie tak łatwa jak przypuszczali.   
\- Nie chcę nikogo oskarżać kapitanie. Być może to tylko moje przypuszczenia ale Reiner i Bertholdt ostatnio dziwnie się zachowują. To, co teraz mówię brzmi jakbym na nich donosił ale zawsze powtarzałeś nam, że powinniśmy być czujni.   
\- Co dokładnie robili? - musiał znać wszystkie szczegóły. Jeśli Armin uważał, że coś było na rzeczy to na pewno miał rację. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiedli się na jego osądach.  
\- To tylko moja obserwacja kapitanie. Zniknęli wczoraj w nocy i wrócili nad ranem. Nie wiem, gdzie byli. Odcinają się od nas za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiamy. Często siedzą i tylko na nas patrzą. Przed wyjazdem Reiner prawie pobił się z Erenem kiedy…  
Gwałtowny wstrząs ziemi sprawił, że ich konie stanęły dęba. Levi z trudem utrzymał się na grzbiecie. Pozostali z impetem wylądowali na ziemi, a ich wcześniejszy pęd sprawił, że przetoczyli się kilka metrów. Zachowując trzeźwość umysłu rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdowali się na otwartej przestrzeni, a wokół nie było gór ani lasów. Trójwymiarowy manewr był tu niewykonalny. Poczuł jak panika powoli wpełza po jego karku. Znajome uczucie, które zawsze skutecznie udawało mu się zdławić w zarodku. Na horyzoncie nie widać było nawet jednego tytana. Poza świstem zrywającego się wiatru i obolałych jęków towarzyszy nie słychać było niczego niepokojącego.   
\- Kapitanie!   
Odwrócił się w stronę nawołującego go głosu. Mikasa pochylała się nad leżącą postacią, która wiła się na ziemi w spazmach bólu.   
Eren.  
Levi jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu. Jego wszystkie kości zamieniły się nagle w sople lodu, boleśnie trące o siebie przy jakiejkolwiek próbie poruszenia się. Rozpaczliwie przywołując maskę opanowania, w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przy nim. Jego zwykle uśmiechnięta twarz zniekształcona została grymasem bólu, a półprzymknięte oczy błyskały białkami. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że cierpi. Odruchowo dotknął jego przeraźliwie zimnego policzka.   
\- Eren! – klepnął go lekko dłonią w twarz, próbując ocucić – Obudź się. Musimy…  
Kolejne trzy wstrząsy odbiły się echem po okolicy. Ciało Erena wygięło się, unosząc do góry pierś. Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk, który jeżył włosy na karku. Levi patrzył na niego jak w hipnozie, nie wiedząc jak mógłby mu pomóc. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że ich konie uciekły i nie mieli nawet możliwości przetransportowania go w bezpieczne miejsce.   
\- Czy wszyscy pozostali są w stanie iść?! – krzyknął nie panując już nad swoim głosem – Musimy znaleźć kryjówkę. Jeśli skierujemy się na zachód, dotrzemy do jednej z dawnych wiosek. Jean! Mikasa! – spojrzał na nich nieznoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem – Pomożecie mi z Erenem. Pozostali zbio…  
\- Tytani! – krzyk Conniego przerwał mu w pół słowa. Wszyscy obrócili się jednocześnie w tym samym kierunku. To co zmierzało w ich stronę nie przypominało Levi’owi nic z czym do tej pory się spotkał. Dwa osobniki mierzące może po 3 metry biegły prosto na nich. Ich skóra była brudna, ziemista, a lekko owłosione ciała poruszały się pewnie i z gracją. Były mądre. Inteligentne. Jedno spojrzenie w ich oczy wystarczyło żeby to potwierdzić. Miał już pewność, że nie wszyscy wyjdą z tej potyczki cało. Jego ciało w międzyczasie działało bezwolnie. W dłoniach już trzymał ostrza, gotów w każdej chwili do ataku.  
\- Zajmijcie się Erenem. Zabierzcie go tam, gdzie mówiłem. Armin – Levi spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem – przejmujesz dowodzenie. 

CDN


	2. Larum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny, popełniony dzięki soundtrackowi Snk. Póki co, to najlepsze źródło weny.

\- Tu będzie dobrze. Zróbcie miejsce, szybko!   
\- Connie, Sasha przynieście trochę wody. Jeśli zobaczycie tytana uciekajcie. Nie wdajemy się w żadną walkę.  
\- Myślisz, że z tego wyjdzie?  
Głosy wokół Erena kumulowały się w jeden nieprzejrzysty jazgot. Słyszał w nich napięcie i paniczny strach, lecz nie potrafił wyłapać sensu w wypowiadanych słowach. Głowa pękała mu z bólu. Czuł jakby ktoś zrzucił go z muru prosto na twardą ziemię. Ostatkiem sił zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, gdy czyjaś delikatna dłoń dotknęła jego czoła. Niewyraźna sylwetka pochylała się nad nim, najwyraźniej oczekując z jego strony jakiejś reakcji.  
\- Eren? Jak się czujesz?  
Doskonale znał ten głos. Znajoma nuta troski, która od zawsze przypominała mu ciepło rodzinnego domu.   
\- Mikasa - początkowo nie wiedział czy zdoła jeszcze cokolwiek dodać. Nigdy nie czuł się tak osłabiony - C-co się stało?   
\- Upadłeś – usłyszał z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Bez wątpienia był to Jean – miałeś jakiś atak. Musieliśmy cię stamtąd zabrać.  
Ignorując tępy ból pulsujący rytmicznie w całym ciele, uniósł się lekko i usiadł, rozglądając po otoczeniu. Półmrok pokoju, w którym się znajdowali rozświetlały jedynie dwie świece. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, żeby rozwiać mgłę przesłaniającą mu widoczność. Wystrój wnętrza był skromny i oprócz łóżka, na którym się znajdował, swoje honorowe miejsce pod ścianą zajmowała tylko para krzeseł. Jedno z nich okupował Jean, przyglądający się mu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Brak jakichkolwiek docinków i kretyńskich komentarzy z jego strony od razu wzbudził podejrzenia.   
\- Stało się coś jeszcze? – jego uwadze nie umknęła krótka wymiana spojrzeń między Jeanem, a Mikasą. Poczuł jak w żołądku ląduje mu ciężki kamień. – Gdzie jest Levi?  
\- Eren – jej dłoń znów oparła się na jego czole – musisz teraz odpocząć. Masz gorączkę.  
\- Gdzie jest…   
Urwał w pół zdania słysząc na zewnątrz przyspieszone kroki. Do pokoju z impetem wpadli Connie, Sasha i Armin, niosąc ze sobą wypełnione bukłaki. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i brudni.  
\- Żadnych tytanów w okolicy! Mamy wodę i trochę jedzenia. Sasha sprawdziła las za wioską ale po kapitanie ani śladu – wysapał Connie i dopiero w chwili, gdy spojrzał na twarze zgromadzonych zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu – to znaczy eee… jestem pewien, że musimy po prostu na niego zaczekać. W końcu sami niedawno tu dotarliśmy.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało – Eren usilnie starał się aby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie.  
Zapadła głucha cisza, którą dopiero Armin zdecydował się przerwać.  
\- Cała ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Nie wiedzieliśmy co się dzieje. Zupełnie jakby coś wybuchło. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło dostałeś ataku.Wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć Eren. Nie mogliśmy ci w żaden sposób pomóc, a nasze konie uciekły. Chyba nigdy nie widzieliśmy kapitana tak przerażonego – Armin podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego krawędzi usilnie wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie – wtedy Connie zauważył tytanów. Chociaż nie wiem czy można ich tak nazwać. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Kapitan też. Kazał nam zabrać cię w bezpieczne miejsce. To był rozkaz, musieliśmy go posłuchać.  
Eren odwrócił wzrok w stronę wąskiego okna. Nie chciał patrzeć teraz na ich twarze. Złość i bezradność kumulowała się w nim coraz bardziej. Siedzieli tu jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie mając nawet pewności czy Levi jeszcze żyje. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.   
\- Wiem, co chcesz zrobić – odezwał się nagle Jean – ale musimy jeszcze zaczekać. Kiedy smacznie sobie spałeś ustaliliśmy, że wyruszymy kilka godzin po zmroku.   
\- Tytani są wtedy mniej aktywni – wtrącił Armin patrząc po kolei na każdego z nich – poza tym mamy też inny problem.  
\- Pff… jakby tego było nam mało – Connie przewrócił oczami i usiadł z drugiej strony łóżka ze zbolałą miną – co tym razem?  
\- Reiner i Bertholdt.  
Na dźwięk tych imion wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że wśród nich brakuje dwóch osób. Eren nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem mógł to przeoczyć.  
\- Gdzie oni są?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Armin ściszonym głosem – ale podejrzewam, że mogli być szpiegami. Kapitan podzielił moje zdanie. Jeśli ich napotkamy, musicie być czujni. Nie wiem jakie mają intencje. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy się od nas odłączyli.   
\- To śmieszne – Jean wstał i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po pokoju – wiem, że miałeś rację co do Annie. Nawet Reinera jeszcze zrozumiem, ale Bertholdt? Przecież to idiota.   
\- Bertholdt nie potrafi nawet sam trafić do bazy po szkoleniach w lesie – wtrącił Connie z niedowierzaniem – jesteś tego pewien Armin?  
\- Prawie. Dlatego musimy zachować ostrożność. Byłoby najlepiej, gdybyśmy przeszukiwali teren parami.  
Myśli Erena odpłynęły daleko. Wiedział, że poszukiwania po zmroku podwyższały ich szansę na przeżycie ale nie mógł tyle czekać. Niepewność zabijała go od środka. Nie potrafił w tej chwili przejmować się Reinerem i Bertholdtem. Wizja martwego ciała Levi’a głęboko zakorzeniła się w jego umyśle. Co chwila powstawały tam najczarniejsze scenariusze, które sprawiały, że zaczynało brakować mu oddechu. Uczepiony nagłej potrzeby większej ilości tlenu, wstał i chwiejnie ruszył do drzwi.   
\- Eren – Mikasa chwyciła go za ramię – znajdziemy go. Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę.  
\- Wiem – starał się opanować swój głos, żeby nie zdradzić jego drżenia – potrzebuję tylko powietrza. Będę przed domem. Muszę zostać na chwilę sam, rozumiesz?   
Nie odpowiedziała mu, lecz jej rozluźniony uścisk zrobił to za nią. Unikając spojrzeń przyjaciół, wyszedł z pokoju i czym prędzej opuścił ich kryjówkę.   
Podmuch chłodnego powietrza zadziałał na niego trzeźwiąco. Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem, a wokół zapadała ciemność. Zapach ciepłego majowego wieczoru wypełniał nozdrza i był błogosławieństwem w porównaniu do duszącego smrodu wewnątrz. Skupiając się na uciszaniu swoich myśli, Eren usiadł na trawie. To miała być prosta wyprawa. Wszyscy tak bardzo cieszyli się, że tytani wreszcie odejdą.Byli dla niego uprzejmi jak nigdy przedtem, lecz Levi miał miliony podejrzeń i wszędzie doszukiwał się podstępu. Nie bez przyczyny. W końcu do tej pory jedynym priorytetem ludzkości było skazanie na śmierć każdego, kto mógł okazać się tytanem, niezależnie od jego zamiarów. Eren dopiero teraz patrzył na to z innego punktu widzenia. Gdyby wtedy potrafił być bardziej opanowany, nigdy nie doszłoby do ich kłótni. Mimo, że zdążyli się pogodzić, tak bardzo żałował tamtego momentu. Mogli spędzić te chwile całkowicie inaczej.   
Ignorując tępy ból, który teraz ukrył się z tyłu głowy, wstał i chwiejnym krokiem zaczął krążyć wokół chaty. Musiał jak najszybciej odzyskać pełną sprawność w nogach, żeby nie spowalniać poszukiwań. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wioska w której się schronili składała się tylko z kilku domów. „Gdyby nie te połamane deski i zagrody, dalej nadawałaby się do użytku” myślał przytrzymując się ściany, żeby nie upaść. Starał się wyrównać swój oddech kiedy głośny szelest, dochodzący z lasu, zwrócił jego uwagę.   
Levi.  
Nogi same poniosły go w kierunku dźwięku. Cały ból minął w mgnieniu oka, choć zapewne była to wina adrenaliny, która zmusiła jego ciało do ruchu. Szybkim krokiem dotarł na skraj lasu i przeskoczył przez pobliskie krzaki. Wokół panowała jedynie ciemność. Drzewa w oddali łudząco przypominały pojedyncze ludzkie sylwetki, lecz żadna z nich nie była prawdziwa. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, ruszył w gęste zarośla. Kolce na gałęziach raniły lekko jego palce, lecz urazy tego typu regenerowały się od razu z cichym sykiem. W końcu dotarł na niewielką polanę, a po jego plecach przebiegł dreszcz. Czuł się obserwowany.   
Przekonał się o swojej racji, gdy z naprzeciwka wyrosły przed nim dwa wilki. Ich wygłodzone oczy świeciły w ciemności. Oddychały ciężko, zbliżając się do niego powolnym krokiem, a w pyskach błyskały ostre, pożółkłe zęby ociekające śliną. Eren nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o ucieczce, gdy rzuciły się w jego kierunku. Nie mógł w żaden sposób się obronić. Jego przemęczone ciało zachwiało się i upadło. Zamknął oczy, oczekując na najgorsze, gdy nocną ciszę rozdarł przeraźliwy skowyt.   
Gwałtownie rozchylił powieki, rozglądając się wokół. Leżał w otoczeniu martwych bestii, które oświetlał jedynie blask księżyca. Tuż obok klęczał Levi. Jego ostrza tkwiły jeszcze w zwierzętach, lecz swoją uwagę skupiał w innym miejscu.   
\- Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz się zabić? – poczuł na sobie jego oskarżycielski wzrok – Nie po to poświęcam się dla ciebie, żebyś dał się pożreć jakimś cholernym wilkom! Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby mnie tu nie było?   
Levi spojrzał na niego oczekując odpowiedzi, a kiedy jej nie otrzymał, chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się, upadając na trawę tuż obok. Przylgnął do ciała Erena, który nie mógł opanować już drżenia. Powoli oplótł ramionami jego szyję i ukrył w niej twarz.   
\- Wiem, co chciałeś zrobić. Nie rób tego więcej. Nie szukaj mnie, kiedy wiesz, że może być już po mnie. Musisz wtedy zadbać o siebie – jego głos był słaby i ledwo słyszalny. Dopiero teraz zwróciło to uwagę Erena.   
\- Levi? – niechętnie odsunął się od niego, żeby móc się mu przyjrzeć – Wszystko w porządku?  
Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, kiedy Levi stracił przytomność, a jego głowa opadła mu ciężko na ramię. W odpowiedzi objął go mocniej. Palcami od razu natrafił na wilgoć, sączącą się z prawego boku. W ułamku sekundy serce stanęło mu w gardle. Ostrożnie odsłonił ubranie, a jego oczom ukazała się skóra pokryta głębokimi ranami, układającymi się na kształt pazurów. Były ogromne. Z pewnością nie należały do wilków.  
\- Musimy iść, Levi – Eren potrząsnął nim lekko – Jesteś ranny. Trzeba się tym zająć.   
W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, choć nie było to powodem, żeby przestać próbować. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na słabość. Podpierając się na jednym z ostrzy, wstał i chwycił jego bezwładne ciało. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak łatwo było go unieść. Zastanawiał się, ile jest jeszcze szczegółów, których nigdy nie zauważał.

***  
\- Eren kretynie, miałeś się nigdzie nie ru… - twarz Jeana pojawiła się w drzwiach chaty, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżył. Widząc kogo niósł w swoich ramionach, otworzył usta z niedowierzaniem - Jasna cholera! Connie, szykuj łóżko!   
Przepuścił Erena w drzwiach, przytrzymując je. Ostatkiem sił udało mu się dotrzeć do sypialni. Sasha pomogła mu ułożyć na pościeli ciało Levi’a, po czym wybiegła z pokoju, mamrocząc coś szybko o apteczce.   
\- Co mu jest? – zapytał Armin, przynosząc bukłak pełen wody. W jednej chwili wszyscy byli w gotowości.  
\- Jest ranny. To pewnie tamten tytan – odparł Eren zdejmując kolejne warstwy zakrwawionych ubrań.   
Gdy odsłonił głębokie zadrapania, wszyscy mimowolnie się skrzywili. Dopiero w świetle świec mógł dokładniej się im przyjrzeć. Cztery pręgi ciągnęły się po całym prawym boku przez żebra. Z dwóch wewnętrznych do tej pory sączyła się krew. Musiały być miejscem, gdzie skupił się środek siły napastnika.  
\- Eren! To na pewno się przyda - krzyknęła Sasha, wpadając do pokoju jak burza. Wręczyła mu skrzynkę pełną bandaży, nici i środków odkażających – Nie wygląda dobrze. Trzeba będzie szyć i to jak najszybciej.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział tylko.   
Cała jego uwaga skupiona była na Levi’u. Usilnie próbował przywołać z pamięci wszystkie podobne przypadki, których był świadkiem, gdy obserwował pracę ojca. Wspomnienia od dawna były zamazane, a dodatkowy stres z pewnością nie był jego sprzymierzeńcem.  
\- Pomogę ci – zaproponowała Sasha, dotykając jego dłoni w geście pocieszenia – najpierw musimy wszystko przemyć. Nasze ręce też Eren.  
\- Zaczekamy na zewnątrz – wtrącił Armin – nie chcemy was bardziej rozpraszać. Dajcie znać kiedy skończycie.  
Sasha uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko, gdy opuszczali pokój. Bez słowa naszykowała wodę, aby mogli się umyć i spojrzała na niego.   
\- Wyjdzie z tego, Eren. Kiedy byłam mała, widziałam gorsze rzeczy w mojej wiosce. Myśliwym dostaje się czasem jeszcze bardziej – słowa te w końcu zwróciły jego uwagę.  
\- Dzięki Sasha – uśmiechnął się do niej i starannie obmył ręce.   
Jej spokój i opanowanie pomogły mu ochłonąć. W jednej chwili dokładnie wiedział, co należy zrobić. Dezynfekcja, szycie, opatrunek. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie ruchy ojca, który mógł wykonywać te czynności z zamkniętymi oczami.   
\- Podasz mi tą szklaną butelkę? – spojrzał na Sashę pewnym wzrokiem. Czekała ich długa noc.

***  
\- Sasha, to już ostatni. Musi wystarczyć.   
\- Będzie w porządku.  
Eren wsunął delikatnie dłoń pod plecy Levi’a i uniósł jego ciało trochę wyżej. Minęło już kilka godzin i padał ze zmęczenia. Szycie zabrało im najwięcej czasu. Rany były głębokie i zrobienie tego dokładnie stało się nie lada sztuką. Na szczęście kończyli już zakładanie bandaży.  
\- Gotowe – Sasha stanęła wyprostowana, ocierając wierzchem wierzchem ręki pot z czoła – teraz niech odpoczywa. Ty też Eren. Oboje dzisiaj dużo przeszliście.   
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością – gdyby nie ty, pewnie nic by z tego nie wyszło.   
\- Nie żartuj sobie. Sam wszystko zrobiłeś. Ja tylko trochę pomogłam – Sasha klepnęła go lekko w ramię i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi – prześpij się. Pójdę zobaczyć co z resztą. Pewnie też się martwią.   
Nim się obejrzał zniknęła w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Z cichym westchnieniem sprzątnął wszystkie zakrwawione skrawki materiałów i ułożył się na łóżku obok Levi’a. Mimo ciepła, jakie panowało w pomieszczeniu, jego ciało było chłodne. Przylgnął do jego zdrowego boku i dotknął palcami włosów, przeczesując je delikatnie. Zawsze, kiedy spał wyglądał tak bezbronnie. Stawał się kompletnym przeciwieństwem siebie za dnia. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w jego słaby oddech i pozwolił myślom bezwiednie dryfować. 

***  
…  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
\- Twojej mocy. Dzięki niej możemy stać się niepokonani. Nie możesz myśleć wiecznie o sobie. Zrób to dla ludzkości. Dla ludzi, których kochasz. Zrób to dla niego.  
…

***  
Ciepłe promienie słońca wpadające przez wąskie okno wybudziły go z głębokiego snu. Przetarł leniwie oczy i przeciągnął się powoli, słysząc przyjemne chrupanie kości.  
\- To obrzydliwe, Eren.  
Obrócił się gwałtownie na poduszce, lądując twarzą w twarz z Levi’em, który przyglądał się mu spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmęczenie, lecz nie wyglądał już na bliskiego śmierci.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – Eren dotknął jego policzka, przez chwilę pieszcząc kciukiem delikatną skórę - Bardzo boli?  
\- Bywało gorzej – Levi wsparł się na łokciach i usiadł powoli, uważnie badając palcami bandaże – to twoja robota?  
\- Tak. Sasha sporo mi pomogła – odpowiedział i podniósł się z miejsca, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu – bałem się, że nie przeżyjesz – dodał cicho.  
Levi milczał. Uniósł dłoń i chwycił go lekko za podbródek, przyciągając do siebie. Pocałunek był brutalny i niespodziewany. Dokładnie taki, jakiego brakowało mu od bardzo dawna. Zręczny język wślizgnął się w jego usta, wywołując potężną falę gorąca. Poczuł jak wargi Levi’a wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu.   
\- Nie licz na to – wysapał przerywając na chwilę, aby złapać oddech – ktoś musi cię pilnować – w odpowiedzi Eren westchnął i objął go siadając okrakiem na jego udach. Nie zdoła już tak łatwo mu uciec.   
\- Eren! Jean znalazł nasze konie! – Connie wpadł do pokoju z radosnym okrzykiem i stanął jak wryty na ich widok – Ka-Kapitanie! J-ja… lepiej wrócę później.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl Springer – w głosie Levi’a zabrzmiała nuta rozbawienia – idź po resztę. Musimy ustalić co dalej z naszą wyprawą.   
Przerażony Connie zniknął za drzwiami szybciej niż się pojawił. Levi spojrzał na Erena z uniesioną brwią, gdy ten zsunął się z jego ud.  
\- Nie myśl sobie, że tego nie dokończymy – powiedział, starając się zignorować ból w prawym boku – i dlaczego nie dziwi mnie, że to akurat Jean znalazł konie? Ten dzieciak dobrze się z nimi dogaduje. Nawet zaczął je trochę przypominać.  
Eren zmierzył go wzrokiem, starając się nie roześmiać. Dopiero w tym momencie był pewien, że wczorajsze wypadki nie zagrażały już ich życiu. Zdążył złożyć jeszcze jeden pocałunek na jego szczęce, gdy do pokoju wpadła reszta oddziału. Teraz zdecydowanie musieli skupić się na misji.


	3. Defekt

\- Jeśli teraz przyspieszymy, przed zachodem słońca dotrzemy do Shiganshiny – krzyknął Levi, zmuszając swoją klacz do przeskoczenia powalonego pnia drzewa.

Ból w dalszym ciągu był ciężki do zniesienia, lecz nie mieli czasu na dłuższy odpoczynek. Wyruszyli po południu, tuż po ustaleniu priorytetów obecnej misji. Pierwszym z nich było dokładne sprawdzenie okolicy tuż za murem. Jeśli gdzieś istniała większa ilość nowych tytanów, musieli niezwłocznie zdobyć o nich jak najwięcej informacji. Levi podzielił się ze swoim oddziałem wiedzą uzyskaną podczas walki. Tytani, którzy zaatakowali ich poprzedniego dnia znacznie różnili się od napotykanych do tej pory. Ich wzrost nie przekraczał 3 metrów, a skóra pokryta była lekkim owłosieniem. Najbardziej charakterystyczny był ich zapach, który dotarł do niego dopiero w chwili starcia. Przypominał ziemię po ciężkiej ulewie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – głos Erena zabrzmiał wśród tętentu kopyt. Jego koń zbliżył się na tyle, że mogli spokojnie rozmawiać.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy i skup się na misji – spojrzał na niego, widząc tylko oczy przepełnione troską. Był pewien, że nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai – musimy utrzymać tempo. Powiedz Arminowi, że kiedy dotrzemy ma sporządzić dokładny opis okolicy widocznej z muru. To rozkaz od Erwina.

\- Oczywiście, „kapitanie"- posłał mu tylko przebiegły uśmiech i odbił swoim koniem na lewo, aby przekazać wieści.

Levi nie znosił używania tytułów, kiedy rozmawiali w cztery oczy i Eren doskonale o tym wiedział. Mimowolnie przewrócił oczami i skupił się na trasie, którą podążali. Dzisiejszy dzień był o wiele chłodniejszy niż poprzedni, a ich pęd sprawiał, że zimne powietrze drażniło odsłoniętą skórę. Mimo tego, podróż przebiegała spokojnie. Na horyzoncie nie widać było żadnego zagrożenia. Tytani znajdowali się daleko stąd.

***

Dotarli do muru, gdy słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, roztaczając po okolicy krwistoczerwoną poświatę. Bez zbędnych przygotowań, wdarli się na teren Shiganshiny, pozostawiając konie bezpiecznie przywiązane do drzew. Levi przystanął na chwilę, patrząc z góry na miasto. Wiązały się z nim wspomnienia nie tylko dla tych, którzy mieszkali tu wcześniej. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat bywali tu wielokrotnie. Mimo mnóstwa oczekiwań, ich misja odkrycia tajemnic piwnicy Grishy Jaegera nie przyniosła rezultatów. Ludzkość kojarzyła Shignashinę z wojną z tytanami, która w tym miejscu zebrała największe żniwo. Dla Levi'a był to jednak punkt zwrotny w dotychczasowym życiu. Tu to po raz pierwszy pocałował Erena. Do tej pory miał w pamięci obraz wybuchu jego emocji po nieudanej misji, uciszony jednym muśnięciem ust. W tej krótkiej chwili całe zło, które działo się wcześniej, przestało być tak przerażające.

\- Zatrzymamy się na murze, na skraju miasta. Stamtąd będzie najlepszy widok – rzucił do Armina wznawiając bieg.

Mimo wielu urazów, dotarli na miejsce w szybkim tempie. Widok, roztaczający się z granic miasta na otaczający ich świat, zapierał dech w piersiach. Mimo, że słońce już prawie zniknęło za horyzontem, kolory na niebie wyglądały jak rzeka pełna krwi.

Podczas gdy Armin przechadzał się wzdłuż muru, sporządzając szczegółowy raport, pozostali korzystali z zasłużonego odpoczynku, wiążącego się z obserwacją okolicy. Levi usiadł wygodnie obok Erena, patrzącego przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.

\- Myślisz, że kiedyś będziemy mogli się tam wybrać? Bez strachu o nasze życie? – cichy, niepodobny do niego głos zwrócił jego uwagę.

\- O to walczymy Eren. Ktoś w końcu musi.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć z tobą ocean – westchnął pocierając dłonią czoło – żebyśmy wszyscy tam byli – dodał, układając się wygodnie i opierając głowę na udach Levi'a. Nawet przez ubranie można było wyczuć jak ciepłe było jego ciało.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? – zapytał, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Odnalazł kciukiem wrażliwe miejsce tuż za uchem i zaczął pieścić je delikatnie. Gdy odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk był pewien, że trafił dokładnie w punkt.

\- Kapitanie! – krzyknął Jean siedzący najbliżej nich – Tam chyba coś jest!

Wszyscy podążyli wzrokiem za jego palcem, który wskazywał trzy niewyraźne cienie na horyzoncie. Bez wątpienia nie były to drzewa. Nawet z oddali widoczny był ruch.

\- To tytani - szepnął Armin zatrzymując się tuż obok nich. W dłoni trzymał lornetę, przez którą spoglądał w stronę horyzontu – Dwa dziesięciometrowce! Trzeci to jeden z tych, o których nam mówiłeś, kapitanie!

Drżącą dłonią podał Levi'owi sprzęt. W oddali tuż przy linii drzew, dostrzec można było dwie postacie. Armin nie pomylił się w swoim osądzie. Bez wątpienia byli to znani im tytani. Uciekali dalej na południe, ścigani przez trzeciego osobnika. Od razu rozpoznał te zwinne ruchy. Nowy tytan w mgnieniu oka rzucił się na jedną ze swoich ofiar. Jeszcze nigdy nie był świadkiem zadawania tak precyzyjnych i dobrze przemyślanych ciosów przez jedną z tych bestii. Ostre pazury rozszarpały mięso, a kilka silnych ugryzień prosto w kark rozłożyło przeciwników na łopatki. Nim się obejrzał, było już po walce.

\- Levi – głos Erena oderwał go od obserwacji.

Przez adrenalinę wypełniającą jego ciało nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten znalazł się z dala od niego, klęcząc na murze i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Kontynuuj Armin – przekazał mu lornetę i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy Erenie – co się dzieje?

\- Coś jest nie w porządku – jego słowa przerywane ciężkim oddechem sprawiły, że reszta oddziału podążyła za kapitanem – nie mogę oddychać – wysapał, a jego ciało coraz rozpaczliwiej próbowało nabrać powietrza.

\- Eren - jednym silnym chwytem zmusił go do wyprostowania się i odsłonięcia twarzy – oprzyj się o mnie. Uspokój się – gdy trzymał go w swoich ramionach, czuł jak jego ciałem w dalszym ciągu targały konwulsje – staraj się oddychać powo...

\- K-kapitanie? – Armin spojrzał na nich z czystym przerażeniem w oczach – on tu idzie. U-u-uśmiechnął się do nas i tu biegnie.

Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę horyzontu. Ciemna sylwetka powiększała się z każdą chwilą. Jean szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do krawędzi muru, wyrywając Arminowi lornetę z ręki. Już miał przez nią spojrzeć, gdy ciszę rozdarł jęk Erena.

\- T-to b-boli.

Gwałtownie wyrwał się z objęć Levi'a i zwinął w kłębek na murze, próbując zakryć dłońmi twarz. Dopiero, gdy się poruszył widoczne stały się strużki krwi, sączące się z kącików oczu i nosa. Leżał skulony, przyciskając rozpaczliwie do siebie dłonie, a jego szloch mieszał się z przybierającym na sile wiatrem.

\- Jest coraz gorzej – szepnął zmartwiony Armin pochylając się nad Erenem – kapitanie, musimy go gdzieś przenieść. Lada chwila będziemy musieli walczyć.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Jego pusty wzrok wpatrzony był w ciało tuż przed nim, które wiło się z bólu. Po raz kolejny nie wiedział jak mu pomóc i znów wszystko działo się w obecności tych bestii. Musiał jak najszybciej pozbyć się zagrożenia.

\- Zajmę się tym – rzuciła sucho Mikasa, jakby czytając w jego myślach – kapitanie, proszę zostań z Erenem. To ciebie teraz potrzebuje najbardziej – obejrzała się na nich przez ramię i zeskoczyła z muru.

\- Pomogę jej kapitanie! Z tego co mówiłeś, to cwane bestie. Sama może nie dać rady – krzyknął Jean, podążając jej śladem.

Usłyszeli tylko świst powietrza, wydany przez ich sprzęty do trójwymiarowego manewru i dwie postacie już po chwili podążały prosto w kierunku tytana. Na ich szczęście, w pobliżu Marii rosło wiele pojedynczych drzew, które mogły ułatwić im walkę. Z zapartym tchem obserwowali zbliżające się monstrum, kiedy ciało Erena wygięło się w agonii. Levi szybkim ruchem zrzucił płaszcz i złożywszy go, wsunął mu pod głowę.

\- Spokojnie – pochylił się nad nim, dotykając dłonią jego twarzy. Skóra znów stawała się zimna jak lód – Armin, jak im idzie!? – krzyknął. Nie mógł się zostawić teraz Erena, lecz martwił się także o resztę grupy. Byli jego rodziną i czuł się za nich odpowiedzialny.

\- Zaczęli walczyć, kapitanie! Jean odwraca jego uwagę – po twarzach oddziału przemknął cień przerażenia – Dostał w ramię! Chyba nic poważnego, bo walczy dalej! Teraz biegnie na południe. Tytan jest tuż za ni... Mikasa go dopadła! – rozległ się gwałtowny okrzyk radości – Kapitanie! Tytan jest cały w kawałkach!

Levi do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Póki co, byli bezpieczni. Rozluźniony spojrzał na Erena, który leżał już spokojnie, patrząc w niebo z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Wszystko zniknęło – szepnął cicho – już nie boli – ze zdziwieniem potarł palcami czoło.

Gdyby nie zasychające strużki krwi rozlane po całej twarzy, nikt nie zauważyłby nawet, że coś było nie tak. Jego skóra powoli nabierała dawnego kolorytu. Levi chwycił go gwałtownie za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, ukrywając w objęciach. Dawno nie czuł takiej ulgi.

***

\- Nie możemy tego zlekceważyć. Stan Erena ma najprawdopodobniej związek z tytanami – rzekł z przejęciem Armin.

Cały oddział zebrał się przy ognisku, żeby posilić się przed snem. Na ich szczęście udało im się znaleźć gęsty zagajnik, gdzie nawet trzymetrowiec miałby problemy z poruszaniem się. Potrzebowali miejsca do odpoczynku i opatrzenia ran Jeana. Jednogłośnie zdecydowali, że wyruszą poza Marię. W dalszym ciągu mieli zbyt mało informacji na temat „nowych tytanów", żeby móc zawrócić i nie ponieść żadnych konsekwencji.

\- To tak, jakby próbował wedrzeć się do mojej głowy – szepnął Eren, uciszając wszystkich swoimi słowami – czasem słyszę czyjś śmiech i krzyk. Potem przychodzi ten ból. Wiele razy odcinaliście mi ręce i nogi, kiedy wyciągaliście mnie z tytana, ale nawet to nigdy nie bolało tak bardzo.

\- Musimy opracować strategię na wypadek, gdyby znów się pojawili – odezwał się Levi, który opierał się o drzewo, obserwując ich z dala – Jean, Sasha i Connie – zwrócił się do nich – jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy, macie zabrać Erena jak najdalej od pola walki.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie! – odpowiedzieli mu zgodnie chórem.

\- Armin – kontynuował Levi – przydzieliłbym cię do nich ale jesteś nam potrzebny. Nie mogę odesłać naszego najlepszego stratega. W razie ataku masz trzymać się z tyłu. Chcę wtedy słyszeć wszystko, o czym tylko pomyślisz. Każdy pomysł może okazać się istotny.

\- O- oczywiście kapitanie! – zawstydzony Armin zarumienił się lekko.

\- Mikasa – głos Levi'a obniżył się – poradziłaś dziś sobie z jednym z najmocniejszych przeciwników. Jeśli znów nas napadną, działasz razem ze mną. Świetnie się spisałaś.

Mikasa odpowiedziała jedynie skinieniem głowy. Nastroje zgromadzonych były na skraju załamania. Nie wiedzieli kim jest ich wróg. Skąd dokładnie się wziął i jaki był jego zamiar? Zdobycie tych informacji było w tym momencie kluczowe. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd. Tym razem ich przeciwnikiem nie była bezmyślna kupa mięsa.

\- Skoro wszystko jest jasne, możecie odpocząć. Obejmuję pierwszą wartę – Levi obserwował jak oddział szykuje miejsca do spania i usiadł pod drzewem. Był to dobry punkt obserwacyjny. Jeśli coś miało ich zaatakować, widać było stąd całą okolicę. Nikt nie mógł wedrzeć się do nich niepostrzeżenie. Nie dopuściłby do tego.

Kiedy odgłosy ucichły i słychać było jedynie wyrównane oddechy śpiących towarzyszy, ciche kroki zwróciły jego uwagę.

\- Nie możesz spać? – zwrócił się do Erena, gdy ten usiadł obok, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Nie chcę być waszym ciężarem, Levi – odpowiedział muskając palcami nadgarstek. Zręcznie splótł ich dłonie razem, układając je wygodnie na swoich nogach – to się nie uda.

\- Nie jesteś ciężarem. Gdyby tak było, już byśmy wracali.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jestem – Eren chwycił go za podbródek i zmusił żeby na niego spojrzał – Nie mogę wam nawet pomóc.

\- Znajdziemy na to sposób. Teraz mamy ku temu okazję. Dowiemy się, dlaczego tak na ciebie działają – Levi ujął w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go powoli. Odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche westchnięcie i spragnione wargi, które pogłębiły pieszczotę. Ich języki leniwie splotły się ze sobą. Pełne pragnienia przekonywały się, że to wciąż zbyt mało, że są zbyt wolne i zbyt daleko od siebie.

\- S-słyszałeś...to? – wysapał Eren próbując złapać oddech między pocałunkami, a jego oczy omiotły wzrokiem okolicę – Ktoś tu jest – gwałtownie zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając dookoła. Levi podążył jego śladem.

\- Słyszysz? – powtórzył, przeskakując najbliższe krzaki – znam ten głos – ruszył przed siebie, prosto w ciemny gąszcz splątanych roślin.

\- Eren. Nikt nic nie mówił – Levi obserwował go uważnie. Niczym zahipnotyzowany prowadził ich głębiej w las. Wyglądał jakby dokładnie znał drogę. Gdy nagle się zatrzymał, o mało nie wpadł na jego plecy.

\- Spójrz – Eren wskazał palcem na niewielki pagórek. Porośnięty ze wszystkich stron mchem, idealnie wtapiał się w leśne otoczenie. Nie byłoby w nim nic szczególnego, gdyby nie wydrążone wejście, przesłonięte jedynie gałęziami.

\- Powinniśmy to zbadać. Idź po pozostałych – rzekł Levi, nie odrywając wzroku od ich znaleziska. Jego ciało przeszedł silny dreszcz. Nie był tylko pewien czy to z podekscytowania, czy ze strachu.


	4. Konfuzja

\- Chyba mamy już wszystko, kapitanie - Jean zwrócił się w stronę Levi'a. Mimo, że księżyc od dawna wisiał wysoko na niebie, nikt nawet nie pomyślał o spaniu. Wszyscy byli w pełnej gotowości. Ostatni raz sprawdzali ekwipunek, przeliczając zapasy wody i sprawdzając pochodnie. Odkrycie okazało się jaskinią z co najmniej kilkumetrowym wejściem do tunelu, który prowadził w głąb ziemi. Nie byli głupcami. Nowi tytani pokryci byli brudem od stóp do głów, a ich zapach był identyczny z panującym w jaskini. Wiedzieli, gdzie może doprowadzić ich ta wyprawa. Była to jednak szansa na zdobycie informacji, na których tak bardzo im zależało.

\- Skoro jesteśmy gotowi, to w drogę - rzucił Levi - Eren, idziesz na końcu z Jeanem, Conniem i Sashą. Jeśli natrafimy na tytana, trzymamy się wcześniejszego planu. Do wszystkich dotarło?

Odpowiedziały mu energiczne skinienia głowami. Bez zbędnych słów przeszli przez jaskinię i zniknęli w tunelu. Mimo, że wejście było szerokie, mieli problem z poruszaniem się. Droga, którą podążali, prowadziła stromo w dół, przez co musieli zwolnić tempo do minimum. Eren, zgodnie z poleceniem, trzymał się na samym końcu ich małego orszaku. Już po kilku minutach marszu w powietrzu czuć było wilgoć. Na skalistych ścianach mieniły się cienie, rzucane przez ich rozpalone pochodnie. Były jedynym źródłem światła jakie mieli. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co mogłoby się stać gdyby zawiodły.

\- Wszystko gra, Eren? - zapytała Sasha, przyglądając mu się z troską.

\- Jasne. Jak coś będzie nie tak od razu wam powiem. Obiecuję.

\- Wiesz, że się o ciebie martwimy, prawda? - powiedziała spokojnie, nie zwalniając tempa marszu - Mam nadzieję, że dowiemy się dlaczego ci tytani tak na ciebie działają. Nie mówię tego, żebyś czuł się gorzej. Boli nas, kiedy musimy patrzeć jak cierpisz i nic nie możemy z tym zrobić. Nawet Jean tak uważa, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

\- Hę?! - na dźwięk swojego imienia, idący przed nimi Jean gwałtownie zatrzymał się i obrócił głowę - chcecie czegoś?

\- Chciałbyś - rzucił Eren uśmiechając się do Sashy. Zawsze potrafiła zwykłą rozmową podnieść go na duchu.

\- Kirschtein ruchy! - krzyk Levi'a, dochodzący z przodu, rozniósł się echem po tunelu - Czekamy na was!

Jean przewrócił oczami i odmaszerował przed siebie. Wyraz jego twarzy jasno wskazywał, że na końcu języka znalazłby jeszcze kilka ciętych uwag, lecz ostatkiem sił się od nich powstrzymał.

\- Dzięki, Sasha - Eren zwrócił się do niej, kiedy znów zostali sami na szarym końcu.

\- Nie masz za co. Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy dla ciebie zawsze. Cokolwiek by się nie działo.

***

Ich podróż trwała prawie godzinę. W miejscu, do którego dotarli powietrze było cięższe i bardziej wilgotne. Eren zastanawiał się jak głęboko pod ziemią się znajdują. Droga, którą podążali prowadziła stromo w dół. Mimo pokonanego dystansu nie zauważył różnic w budowie tunelu. Skały były tak samo rozmieszczone, a pojedyncze, spływające krople wody błyskały w świetle pochodni. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak na początku podróży. Prawie wszystko.

Tuż za jednym z ostrych zakrętów ich oczom ukazało się olbrzymie rozwidlenie drogi. Czerń zionąca z obu tuneli przypominała gęste, lepkie błoto, z którego nie było ucieczki. Eren poczuł dreszcze rozchodzące się po ciele. Znów nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i nie był do końca pewien, czy ma to związek z tytanem, czy z najzwyczajniejszym w świecie strachem.

\- Kapitanie, co teraz? - w głosie Conniego można było wyczuć nutę zdezorientowania.

\- Musimy wybrać. Rozdzielenie się nie wchodzi w grę.

Levi był równie niepewny całej tej sytuacji. Tylko Eren mógł dostrzec strzępki emocji przezierające przez pęknięcia w masce chłodnego opanowania. Z olbrzymim trudem odpędził od siebie chęć objęcia go i ukrycia w swoich ramionach. Jak zwykle był to nieodpowiedni moment.

\- W lewo - odezwał się, nie odwracając wzroku od tunelu. W jednej sekundzie poczuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Jean wystąpił do przodu, przyglądając się mu - Znów nam czegoś nie mówisz?

\- To tylko przeczucie.

Oba tunele wyglądały przerażająco, lecz wybrany przez niego miał w sobie coś spokojnego. Nie potrafił tego określić. Im bliżej się znajdował, tym większej nabierał ochoty żeby go zbadać.

\- W porządku. Jeśli niczego tam nie znajdziemy, wrócimy i sprawdzimy drugi - Levi spojrzał na niego i razem z Mikasą ruszyli przed siebie, rozświetlając pochodniami drogę.

Tunel okazał się równie przestronny i wilgotny co poprzedni. Brak jakiejkolwiek zmiany w otoczeniu zaczynał działać na nerwy. Nie zdążyli przejść nawet kilkuset metrów, gdy Eren poczuł, że jego ciało drży. Zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Z wielkim trudem utrzymywał w niej pochodnię, która groziła mu upadkiem i podpaleniem własnych ubrań.

\- Kapitanie! - krzyk Sashy odbił się głośnym echem wśród skał.

Eren poczuł, jak jej delikatne ręce pomogły mu usiąść pod ścianą. Dawno nie był tak zdezorientowany. W pełni kontrolował swoje ciało, lecz nie miał żadnego wpływu na dreszcze, które go opanowały. Ból również się nie pojawił. Nie był to typowy atak.

\- Eren - niespodziewanie wyrosła przed nim twarz Levi'a - co się dzieje? Możesz oddychać? - poczuł chłodny dotyk dłoni na policzku. Pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się tym momentem tylko przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Nie rozumiem dlaczego... - urwał, przyglądając się swoim roztrzęsionym dłoniom. Delikatne brzęczenie gdzieś w głębi tunelu zgrywało się idealnie z ruchem jego rąk. Dopiero teraz zdołał je zauważyć - Tam coś jest. Musimy iść dalej.

\- Nie - głos Levi'a był twardy i stanowczy - a już na pewno nie w tym stanie - jego wzrok oszacował sylwetkę Erena, co nie umknęło uwadze Armina.

\- Kapitanie, pozwolę sobie wtrącić, że niedawno odniosłeś poważne rany i noszenie na plecach dorosłej osoby nie będzie korzystne dla twojego zdrowia.

Levi zmierzył go wzrokiem, na widok którego Eren miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest - chcąc zamienić swoje słowa na czyny, odbił się lekko od ściany próbując samodzielnie ustać - Widzi... - jego ciało silnie zadrżało i gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja Levi'a, leżałby już na ziemi.

\- Widzimy, Eren - Jean podszedł do nich z sarkastycznym uśmiechem - zajmę się tym kapitanie. Armin ma rację. Tytani dali ci w kość, a mnie ledwo drasnęli. Nie powinieneś się teraz przemęczać. Potrzebujemy cię.

Szybkim ruchem wciągnął Erena na plecy i przytrzymując go stabilnie w jednym miejscu, zasalutował.

\- Gotowe. Możemy ruszać kapitanie!

\- Tylko nie zgub go po drodze, Kirschtein - głos Levi'a pozbawiony był wszelkich emocji - nie chciałbyś mieć wtedy ze mną do czynienia. Idziemy.

Gdy ruszyli, nastroje stały się jeszcze bardziej napięte. Eren czuł na sobie spojrzenia towarzyszy. Wiedział, że martwili się o niego, lecz znów spowalniał całą akcję. Roztrzęsione ciało nie potrafiło w żaden sposób się uspokoić, a ciche brzęczenie w uszach tylko potęgowało ten stan. Irytacja i bezradność kumulowały się w nim, bulgocząc tuż pod powierzchnią.

\- Psst... - szept Conniego odwrócił jego uwagę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby zrozumieć o co mu chodziło. Nie znosił napiętej atmosfery i zawsze próbował ją rozładować. Łobuzerski uśmiech, którym go obdarował mówił sam za siebie.

\- Eren! - jego donośny głos z pewnością dotarł do wszystkich w grupie - Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że tak świetnie jeździsz konno! - tylko wybitny refleks uchronił go przed zdzieleniem dłonią po głowie. Jean był wściekły. Wiązanka przekleństw, którą otrzymał Connie była najbardziej kreatywną rzeczą jakiej zaznał w całym swoim życiu. Większości z tych słów nie słyszał nawet taki weteran ciętego języka jak Levi.

Rozbawienie Erena prysnęło gwałtownie, gdy brzęczenie dochodzące z głębi tunelu stało się głośniejsze. Jego drżące ciało opadło z sił. Gdyby nie podtrzymujące go dłonie, najprawdopodobniej leżałby już na ziemi z roztrzaskaną głową.

\- Hej, kretynie! W porządku? - rzucił przez ramię Jean.

\- Tak. Nie zatrzymuj się. Jesteśmy już blisko - cichy pomruk był wszystkim na co zdołał się zdobyć zanim skały dookoła niego kompletnie się rozmazały i stracił przytomność.

***

\- Chyba się budzi.

\- Odsuńcie się wszyscy. Dajcie mu oddychać.

Eren jęknął cicho i uniósł głowę, przecierając oczy. Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niego, a ich twarze przepełnione były troską. W dalszym ciągu znajdowali się w tunelu, lecz podłoże pod nimi przypominało bardziej utwardzoną drogę niż skały. Musieli zajść dość daleko.

\- Jak się czujesz? - dłoń Mikasy spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- Już lepiej - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Z ulgą zauważył, że drżenie ustało - co się...?

\- Zemdlałeś - rzucił Jean - bez większych ekscesów, jak ostatnio ale i tak musiałem cię nieść.

Eren nie odpowiedział. Jego uwagę przykuło coś całkowicie innego. Skupił wzrok w punkcie tuż za plecami towarzyszy. W głębokiej ciemności stała drobna postać, przyglądająca się im ze strachem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to kilkuletnia dziewczynka. Przeraźliwie blada skóra zlewała się z białymi włosami, których kaskady spływały po plecach. Przez głowę przemknęła mu niemiła myśl o uosobieniu śmierci. Levi, który bacznie go obserwował, podążył za jego wzrokiem. Wyraz twarzy, jaki u niego zagościł, utwierdził Erena w przekonaniu, że nie była to jedna z dziwnych halucynacji.

\- Co do chu...

Słowa Levi'a zostały zagłuszone przeraźliwym piskiem, który wyrwał się z gardła dziecka. Hałas był tak ostry i przenikliwy, że odruchowo zakryli uszy dłońmi. Dziewczynka przypominała uosobienie najgorszego koszmaru.

\- Tam jest! - z głębi tunelu rozniosło się kilka podniesionych męskich głosów - powiedz reszcie, że ją znaleźliśmy!

Nie minęła sekunda, gdy z ciemności wypadło kilku bladych, szczupłych żołnierzy odzianych w czarne wojskowe mundury. Ich krój był niemal identyczny z tymi, które nosili zwiadowcy, lecz zamiast znaku Skrzydeł Wolności, herb składał się ze słońca i dwóch skał. Na widok ich oddziału stanęli jak wryci. W końcu jeden z nich odezwał się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przysłał was Erwin? Nie mieliśmy tu zwiadowców od ponad dziesięciu lat! - z uśmiechem podszedł do nich i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Levi'a.

\- Znacie Erwina? - z charakterystyczną dla siebie dozą rezerwy odwzajemnił uścisk - Kim jesteście?

Błysk zrozumienia przemknął po twarzy żołnierza, gdy tylko dotarły do niego te słowa.

\- Wybaczcie. Zapomniałem o waszych zasadach. Myślę, że będzie lepiej jeśli wszystko wam pokażemy. Rzadko zapuszczamy się w te tunele ale sytuacja była krytyczna - spojrzał w stronę dziewczynki, która w tej chwili przyglądała się im z zaciekawieniem - księżniczka Alvi często sprawia nam kłopoty pod nieobecność królowej. Chodźcie z nami. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Levi zmierzył go wzrokiem i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na towarzyszy. Wszyscy byli tak samo zdezorientowani. Najwyraźniej napotkani żołnierze doskonale ich znali. Sam fakt, że ów mężczyzna wymienił imię Erwina dawał mu z góry kredyt zaufania.

\- Prowadźcie.

***

\- Nie widziałem tu zwiadowców od upadku Marii. Musiało być wam cholernie ciężko, kiedy straciliście tyle terenu.

Oślepił ich blask jaskrawego światła, gdy dotarli do końca tunelu. Stanęli nad olbrzymim urwiskiem i Eren musiał kilkukrotnie przetrzeć oczy, żeby uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczył.

Tuż pod ich stopami roztaczała się panorama gigantycznego miasta. Z ich położenia idealnie widzieli wszystkich ludzi pędzących przed siebie ulicami w codziennym zgiełku. Uśmiechnięci i pochłonięci swoim życiem wyglądali najzwyczajniej na świecie. Nad całą metropolią górował pałac o strzelistych wieżach. Biały kamień, z którego w całości był zbudowany, odbijał światło, lekko połyskując. Eren z zafascynowaniem spojrzał w górę. Tuż pod ciemnym sklepieniem tej monstrualnej jaskini podwieszone były kule, jarzące się oślepiającym światłem. Przypominały małe słońca. To one były źródłem światła dla całego miasta.

\- Robi wrażenie, prawda? - odezwał się żołnierz, będący ich przewodnikiem - Królowa wszystko wam wytłumaczy, gdy tylko wróci. Nie wiem jak daleko sięgają moje upoważnienia jeśli chodzi o udzielanie informacji - mężczyzna podszedł do skraju urwiska i za pociągnięciem sznura przywołał windę, mogącą pomieścić co najmniej dwadzieścia osób - Zbyt wiele czasu minęło odkąd ktokolwiek nas odwiedzał - zaprosił ich do środka uprzejmym gestem, po czym ruszyli w dół, prosto do miasta.

Eren zauważył jak spokojny był Levi. Jego bystry wzrok badał każdy szczegół otoczenia. Był niemal pewien, że w tej chwili w jego głowie pojawiało się milion planów ucieczki, jeśli coś miałoby pójść nie po ich myśli.

\- Proszę pana? - cichy głosik dotarł do niego gdzieś z dołu. Była to dziewczynka napotkana w tunelu - Mogę? - dotknęła nieśmiało jego rękawa i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco - Siostra zawsze trzyma mnie za rękę kiedy jeździmy. Nie lubię wind.

Eren uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i pozwolił jej chwycić swoją dłoń. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wtedy w tunelu wyglądała tak przerażająco. Była zwykłym, zagubionym dzieckiem, które czasem sprawiało trochę problemów. Nie różniła się teraz niczym od tych, które tak często musieli ewakuować z atakowanych miast. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem na wspomnienie kilku z nich. Był tak tym pochłonięty, że nie zauważył Levi'a, przyglądającego się bacznie całej tej sytuacji.


	5. Remedium

Levi z ulgą zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był przestronny, choć znaczną jego część zajmowało łóżko. Przez ogromne okno wpadały promienie sztucznych świateł, którymi usiane było sklepienie jaskini. Powoli zbliżył się do niego i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Wschodnią część zamku otaczał ogród pełen poskręcanych alejek. Z oddali widział ogrodników, którzy w pocie czoła pracowali przy roślinach, dbając o każdy szczegół. Cała ta nowa sytuacja w dalszym ciągu wydawała mu się nierealna. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że za chwilę się obudzi.

Członkowie oddziału otrzymali tymczasowo pokoje w zamku, gdzie mogli odpocząć w oczekiwaniu na powrót królowej. Gdy odkrył bogato zdobioną wannę w łazience, należącej do jego komnaty, postanowił choć raz skorzystać z czegoś, co mu ofiarowano. Pozostali pewnie od razu położyli się spać. W końcu wędrowali tunelami przez wiele godzin. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o wejściu do łóżka bez uprzedniego zmycia z siebie zapachu podróży.

Uważnie zabezpieczając swoje rany, usadowił się wygodnie w ciepłej wodzie. Natychmiast poczuł jak jego spięte mięśnie się rozluźniają. Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Otulająca go piana i przyjemna cisza sprawiły, że zaczął dryfować na skraju świadomości.

\- Myślisz, że to jakiś podstęp? No wiesz, to całe zapraszanie nas i czekanie na królową.

Levi gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Eren stał tuż obok, zrzucając z siebie kolejne warstwy ubrań. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł do środka. W duchu skarcił się za to, że jego czujność została tak łatwo uśpiona.

\- To wszystko jest dziwne. Każą nam na nią czekać – Eren przerwał na chwilę, mocując się z butem i podskakując na jednej nodze – ale gdzie ona jest? W tunelach? Za murem od razu pożarliby ją nowi tytani – spojrzał na niego, rozpinając spodnie – mam nadzieję, że nie skończymy w kawałkach.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki nieufny? – zapytał Levi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Eren stanął przed nim nagi, unosząc lekko brew, więc przesunął się żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

\- Sam kazałeś mi tak robić. Nie ufać nikomu oprócz was – wpakował się energicznie do wody, wylewając jej znaczną część na podłogę i usiadł naprzeciwko, owijając go nogami w pasie – po prostu słucham twoich rad. To coś złego?

\- Ty nigdy nie słuchasz moich rad. Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Kirschtein chyba za bardzo tobą potrząsał w tym tunelu – z udawaną troską dotknął jego czoła, na co Eren odpowiedział mu spokojnym uśmiechem.

\- Coś jest nie tak, prawda?

Levi nie odpowiedział, spoglądając na niego pytająco.

\- Martwisz się czymś. Zawsze się tak zachowujesz, kiedy nie chcesz żebym zauważył. Żartujesz sobie ze mnie i próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę – Eren ujął w dłonie jego twarz i złożył na ustach delikatny pocałunek – powiedz mi co cię gryzie – wyszeptał prosto w jego wargi.

Przez krótką chwilę mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w zielone tęczówki świdrujące go spojrzeniem. Pierwszy raz czuł się bezbronny. Eren swoim wzrokiem zdzierał z niego wszystkie wyprane z emocji maski, które tak pieczałowicie kolekcjonował. Byli ze sobą już kilka miesięcy, lecz zdarzały się momenty, gdy musiał przypominać sam sobie, że powinien bardziej mu zaufać.

\- Masz rację – westchnął głęboko, opierając policzek o ramię Erena – martwię się.

\- Opowiesz mi o tym?

\- Nie lubisz takich opowieści – odpowiedział Levi. W dalszym ciągu miał nadzieję, że porzucą ten temat. Nie przepadał za uzewnętrznianiem się.

\- Sprawdź mnie.

\- Eren – uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – powiem to tylko raz i nie będziemy więcej o tym rozmawiać. Nie mogę pozwalać sobie na słabości, kiedy jestem odpowiedzialny za cały oddział – widząc błysk zrozumienia, wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu – Mi też nie podoba się ta sytuacja. Żołnierze zachowują się jakby dobrze nas znali. Wiedzą kim jest Erwin. Wśród naszych nigdy nie wspomniano o nich nawet słowem. Do jasnej cholery, jestem drugi w kolejce do przejęcia dowództwa nad wszystkimi zwiadowcami. Powinienem o nich kiedykolwiek słyszeć, Eren. Pozostaje jedynie opcja, że Erwin miał swój powód by nam o tym nie mówić.

\- Myślisz, że coś knują?

\- Nie wiem. Możemy jedynie czekać na ich wyjaśnienia. Dlatego powinniśmy być czujni. Poza tym, dalej nie dowiedzieliśmy się niczego o nowych tytanach. Nie wiemy skąd się wzięli i dlaczego przez nich cierpisz. Chcieliśmy rozwiązać jeden problem, a dostaliśmy tylko kolejne – Levi westchnął przymykając oczy – chyba jestem już tym zmęczony.

Poczuł jak ręce Erena zamykają go w ciasnym uścisku, a dłonie pieszczotliwie suną po plecach.

\- Dowiemy się tego. Jesteśmy najlepszym oddziałem. Komu ma się udać, jeśli nie nam? – Levi'a uderzyła fala gorąca, kiedy język niespodziewanie musnął płatek jego ucha – A na twoje zmęczenie znam bardzo dobry sposób.

Eren gwałtownie zwolnił go z objęć, popychając na oparcie wanny. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i przystąpił do składania niezliczonych pocałunków na jego szyi. Levi'owi zabrakło tchu. Gorące wargi wypalały się na jego skórze, pozostawiając uczucie niedosytu.Wypuścił z ust ciche westchnienie, gdy język Erena poprowadził za sobą wilgotny ślad od obojczyków, aż do brzucha. Przestając kontrolować swoje odruchy, wplótł palce w jego włosy. Wibrujący w uszach pomruk, który usłyszał w odpowiedzi wysłał elektryzującą falę przez całe ciało. Poczuł jak podniecenie kumuluje się w okolicach jego lędźwi.

\- Hmm...kapitanie, wydaje mi się, że nasza misja w kąpieli trochę się przeciągnie – wysapał Eren, wyznaczając językiem ścieżkę pomiędzy jego biodrami. Levi miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyjdą stąd do wieczora. Faktycznie, był to idealny sposób na zmęczenie.

***

W pokoju panowała ciemność. Masywne kotary, którymi zasłonili okno przepuszczały jedynie minimalną ilość światła. Levi obrócił się w łóżku na bok, żeby móc spojrzeć na Erena, pogrążonego we śnie. Mokre końcówki włosów kleiły się do jego szyi, a kołdra, którą wcześniej szczelnie ich owinął leżała porzucona na podłodze. Nie potrafiąc się oprzeć, dotknął jego ciepłego policzka i pogładził go czule.

\- Nie musisz się martwić – mruknął nieprzytomnie Eren, rozchylając lekko powieki – zginę za ciebie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kocham cię – wymamrotał, znów zamykając oczy. Po kilku sekundach jego oddech był głęboki, a on sam pogrążył się w mocnym śnie.

Levi zamarł. Powoli cofnął dłoń i usiadł, wciągając kołdrę z powrotem na łóżko. Zwinnym ruchem objął mocno Erena i nakrył ich, tworząc bezpieczny kokon. Ich nagie ciała przylgnęły do siebie, zapewniając im ciepło.

\- Nigdy ci na to nie pozwolę.

***

\- Kapitanie? - głos Conniego wybudził go ze snu. Jego zarumieniona twarz zaglądała do nich przez lekko uchylone drzwi – P-pukałem, ale nikt nie odpowiadał.

\- W porządku Springer. Czego chcesz?

Levi przetarł leniwie oczy. Dawno nie był tak wypoczęty. Eren wciąż głęboko spał, opierając policzek na jego piersi.

\- Strażnicy powiedzieli nam, że królowa wróciła. Możemy się z nią zobaczyć.

\- Niech wszyscy będą gotowi za dziesięć minut. Dziękuję.

Connie pokiwał energicznie głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Odgłos jego przyspieszonych kroków odbił się echem nawet w sypialni. Levi westchnął i wysunął się zwinnie spod przygniatającego go ciała.

\- Eren – mruknął, dźgając go lekko palcem w bok – wstawaj.

Brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi sprawił, że miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. Pobudki były piekłem, szczególnie dla niego.

\- Rusz się.

Eren mruknął coś niezrozumiale i obrócił się na brzuch, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Tego było już za wiele. Levi zaparł się dłońmi o materac i zepchnął go stopami prosto na podłogę. Głuche plaśnięcie spadającego ciała połaskotało przyjemnie jego sadystyczne zapędy.

\- Jesteś okrutnym człowiekiem, wiesz o tym? – obolały głos dobiegł go gdzieś zza łóżka.

\- Doskonale o tym wiem.

Mimo brutalnej pobudki, reszta przygotowań przebiegła bezproblemowo. Oddział czekał na nich na korytarzu, gdy tylko opuścili pokój. Levi'owi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby mieć pewność, że Connie opowiedział wszystkim o swojej wizycie. Zauważył, że coraz ciężej przychodzi mu oddzielanie relacji z Erenem od misji. Nie był to dobry znak.

Strażnicy powitali ich uprzejmie i poprowadzili długim korytarzem, prosto przed ogromne dębowe drzwi. Levi spodziewał się sali tronowej, lecz gdy wkroczyli do środka zastali ogromny, okrągły stół pośród bogato zdobionych ścian. W pomieszczeniu oprócz straży znajdowały się trzy osoby. Jedną z nich była dziewczynka, którą poznali wcześniej. Na ich widok pomachała radośnie w stronę Erena. W dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, co o niej myśleć. Nie przepadał za dziećmi.

Tuż obok swoje miejsce zajmowała dziewczyna, zapewne w wieku członków jego oddziału. Musiał obiektywnie przyznać, że była piękna. Długie blond włosy spływały gładko po jej plecach, a blada skóra połyskiwała w jasnym świetle. Uśmiechnęła się, taksując uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem wszystkich żołnierzy. Zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, zauważył, że Jean i Connie nie mogą oderwać od niej wzroku. Eren za to, nieświadom niczego przyglądał się kolorowym kryształom, które ozdabiały ściany.

\- Witajcie.

Głos należący do trzeciej kobiety był stanowczy i donośny. Przyglądała się im z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Była najstarsza z całej trójki, a na jej głowie połyskiwała cienka, złota korona. Bez wątpienia mieli do czynienia z królową.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że jeszcze kiedyś ujrzę zwiadowców – uśmiechnęła się do nich i wskazała dłonią na miejsca przy stole – usiądźcie. Przede wszystkim jestem zaszczycona, że mogę was poznać. Nazywam się Elisiphe. Władam tym miastem od dwudziestu lat. To moje córki. Alvi, którą już chyba poznaliście – spojrzała na dziewczynkę, podskakującą na krześle z radości, gdy Eren zajął miejsce tuż obok niej – a ta młoda dama, to Lorelei – dziewczyna, siedząca po przeciwnej stronie ukłoniła się lekko – Jestem pewna, że macie wiele pytań. Chętnie na nie odpowiem.

Levi skinął głową. Nienawidził formalności w takich sytuacjach, lecz w końcu mieli okazję się czegoś dowiedzieć. Złączył dłonie, opierając je na blacie i spojrzał prosto w oczy królowej. Jeśli w jakiś sposób go okłamie, od razu będzie o tym wiedział.

\- Przede wszystkim, wasza wysokość, chciałbym w imieniu mojego oddziału podziękować za twoją hojność i gościnę. Nazywam się Levi Ackerman i dowodzę trzecią grupą zwiadowczą. Odkąd tylko pojawiliśmy się w waszym mieście nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie. Dlaczego nigdy nam o was nie wspomniano? Nie słyszeliśmy o istnieniu jakichkolwiek miast poza murami – królowa w odpowiedzi posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

\- To wynik porozumienia między naszymi nacjami, kapitanie Ackerman. Podziemne miasto jest lepszą ochroną przed tytanami niż wasze mury. Spójrz, jak skończyła Maria. Gdyby wasi ludzie dowiedzieli się o nas, każdy chciałby tu zamieszkać. Nie poradzilibyśmy sobie z tym. Dlatego o naszym istnieniu wiedzą tylko najwyżsi rangą i władca.

\- Rozumiem – Levi zauważył, że jej słowa brzmiały szczerze – jednak nie chcę wierzyć, że nasi nie wynieśli żadnych korzyści z tego porozumienia, wasza wysokość.

\- Ależ wynieśli. Jesteśmy ludźmi nauki, kapitanie. Zauważyłeś może, jak dobrze dostosowaliśmy się do życia pod ziemią? Nasi naukowcy dali nam światło, możliwość hodowania roślin i jedną z najlepszych broni przeciwko tytanom. Zanim upadła Maria dostarczaliśmy wam wiele prototypów. Rozwijaliście się głównie dzięki nam. Nie potrafimy walczyć jak wy, lecz w naszej dziedzinie działamy równie skutecznie.

Jej słowa miały sens. Był gotów w nie uwierzyć. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że są bardziej rozwinięci technologicznie niż ludzie zza murów.

\- Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc „najlepsza broń", wasza wysokość? – słowa Levi'a sprawiły, że przez twarz królowej przemknął cień konsternacji.

\- To skomplikowany temat. Podziemia oferują wiele naturalnych bogactw, kapitanie. Być może nie wiemy skąd wzięli się tytani, lecz moim ludziom udało się odkryć skuteczny sposób na utrzymanie ich z daleka od nas. Tunele są ogromne. Gdyby nie nasza broń, każdy mniejszy tytan mógłby się do nas przedostać – widząc osłupienie na twarzach żołnierzy, królowa uśmiechnęła się tylko, kontynuując – podczas waszej podróży z pewnością natknęliście się na tunel wysadzany czarnymi kryształami, prawda? To efekt naszych badań. Żaden tytan nie przejdzie tą drogą.

Levi sięgnął pamięcią wstecz. Nie skupiał się na otoczeniu, aż do momentu omdlenia Erena. Wtedy rozpaczliwie potrzebował bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie będą mogli zapewnić mu przestrzeń i dostęp do tlenu. Jak przez mgłę widział obraz jednej ze ścian. Pokryta lśniącymi kryształami, kompletnie nie pasowała do pozostałych. Nie zwrócił na nią wtedy większej uwagi.

\- Wasza wysokość – Eren spojrzał na nią, prosząc o zabranie głosu – czy mógłbym coś wtrącić? – Elisiphe odpowiedziała mu lekkim skinieniem głowy – jak wasza broń oddziałuje na ludzi zmieniających się w tytanów?

Z jej twarzy w ułamku sekundy zniknęły wszystkie emocje.

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? – jej głos był lodowaty.

Levi zerknął na niego ostrzegawczo. Nagła zmiana w zachowaniu królowej sprawiła, że zwiększył swoją czujność.

\- Czysta ciekawość, wasza wysokość – odpowiedział Eren, posyłając jej szczery uśmiech.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wstała i podeszła do niego, zakładając ręce za szyję. Dopiero po chwili Levi zauważył co zrobiła. W jej dłoniach połyskiwał czarny kryształ zawieszony na łańcuszku. Nieoczekiwanym i szybkim ruchem przycisnęła go mocno do klatki piersiowej Erena.

\- Czysta ciekawość? – zapytała, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta rozpaczliwie próbowały złapać oddech. Strużka krwi wypłynęła z jego nosa, gdy Elisiphe odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie. Chwyciła za dłonie obie córki, uciekając z nimi w kąt komnaty.

\- STRAŻE! TO ZDRAJCA! ZABIĆ GO NATYCHMIAST!

Levi, który klęczał już przy krześle Erena, uspokajając go, zamarł na dźwięk tych słów. Gdy obrócił głowę ujrzał tylko końce luf, wycelowane prosto na nich i skupione spojrzenia strażników.


	6. Inercja

Postać Erena została gwałtownie zasłonięta przez hordę zielonych płaszczy. Nim się obejrzał wszyscy przyjaciele otoczyli go ciasno, zwróceni do niego plecami. Pośród nich rozległ się lodowaty głos Levi'a. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w nim takiej pogardy.

\- Tknijcie go, a zarżnę was wszystkich.

\- Kapitanie, każ swoim ludziom się odsunąć. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ten potwór zniszczył nasze miasto.

\- Nie będę powtarzał. Opuśćcie broń. Chyba, że chcecie porozmawiać inaczej.

Eren dobrze znał to chłodne opanowanie. Pojawiało się zawsze, gdy ktoś z jego oddziału ginął w brutalnych okolicznościach, bądź misja, którą dowodził była skazana na porażkę.

\- KAPITANIE ODSUŃ SIĘ! Twoi ludzie też, albo zginiecie razem z nim! – donośny głos rozdarł ciszę, kumulującą się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Levi... - odezwał się cicho Eren. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby stała im się krzywda – odejdźcie, proszę.

Chwytając się oparcia krzesła, podniósł się z miejsca. Wciąż nie mógł złapać oddechu. Gdy tylko się poruszył, zauważył lufy podążające jego śladem. Brutalnie przepchnął się przez ciasny krąg towarzyszy, ruszając w kierunku żołnierzy. Nawet jeśli miał zostać zastrzelony, zawsze istniała nadzieja, że uda mu się zregenerować i zdążą uciec. Jego przyjaciele nie mieli takiej możliwości.

\- WRACAJ TU! – krzyknęła kobieta, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Jej najmłodsza córka wyrwała się z kurczowego uścisku i popędziła w kierunku Erena. Dopadła go, obejmując ciasno jego nogę. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na matkę, a jej oczy zaszkliły się od napływających do nich łez.

\- Zostaw go! Nic ci nie zrobił, mamo!

\- W-wasza wysokość? – odezwał się nieśmiało Armin. Zauważył jak zachowanie córki zdezorientowało królową. Potrafił doskonale wyczuć odpowiedni moment, żeby wtrącić się do rozmowy – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać zanim wydasz wyrok? Eren jest bohaterem ludzkości. Dzięki niemu udało nam się utrzymać Rose i gdyby nie jego moc, wszyscy dawno byliby martwi. Nazwisko Jaeger jest czczone na równi z królewskim. Chętnie opowiemy ci, co działo się za murami i jak wygląda sytuacja z naszej perspektywy. Prosimy tylko, żebyś wstrzymała się z osądem.

Wzrok królowej prześlizgnął się na Erena, który stał naprzeciw żołnierzy. Koniec jednej ze strzelb zetknął się z jego piersią.

\- Jaeger? – odezwała się Elisiphe, przerywając napiętą ciszę. Jej głos był spokojniejszy, choć wciąż drżał, gdy wypowiadała jego nazwisko – syn Grishy Jaegera?

Eren poczuł, jak wszystko wokół niego spowalnia. Od lat nie słyszał imienia ojca. Już dawno uznał, że nigdy nie dowie się, co się z nim stało. Spojrzał oszołomiony na królową, która widząc jego reakcję westchnęła głęboko. Jednym machnięciem dłoni zmusiła żołnierzy, aby powrócili na swoje miejsca. Sylwetka w zielonym płaszczu zbliżyła się do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby rozpoznać w niej Levi'a.

\- Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko szczerze cię przeprosić, Eren. Jestem jedynie starą, przerażoną kobietą, która chce dla swoich ludzi jak najlepiej. Wybacz mi proszę ten wybuch.

\- Skąd znasz mojego ojca? Jest w tym mieście? – zapytał, próbując nadążyć za myślami, które galopowały teraz przed siebie.

\- Niestety – przez twarz królowej przemknął cień smutku – trzy miesiące temu doszło do tragicznego wypadku. Grisha poświęcił życie, ratując ludzi – kobieta zamilkła, intensywnie coś rozważając, po czym westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem – skutki tego incydentu odczuwamy do dziś. Jestem pewna, że choć raz napotkaliście je na drodze do naszych tuneli.

Eren zauważył, że słowa przestają do niego docierać. W końcu miał pewność, że jego ojciec był martwy. Brak jakichkolwiek informacji o nim pozwalał mu snuć domysły, że jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy. Mimo, że nie widział go od wielu lat, poczuł w środku pustkę. Jego umysł nie potrafił przywołać nawet wyraźnego obrazu jego twarzy. Z każdym dniem miał stawać się coraz bardziej zamglony, aby kiedyś całkowicie zniknąć. Lekki ucisk dłoni Levi'a na ramieniu przywołał go do porządku. Miał ochotę schować się w jego objęciach.

\- Czyli nowi tytani to wynik waszych chorych eksperymentów? – jego chłodny głos sprawił, że znów skupił się na rozmowie.

Królowa nie odpowiedziała. Przesunęła wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach w pomieszczeniu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej starsza córka, Lorelei objęła ją, spoglądając na nich przepraszająco. Eren pomyślał przez chwilę, że Elisiphe jest dziwną kobietą. Jej nastroje zmieniały się drastycznie szybko. Szczerze wątpił, czy taka cecha była pożądaną u władcy całego miasta.

\- Kapitanie – odezwała się, unosząc głowę – mam dla ciebie propozycję – spojrzała Levi'owi prosto w oczy – nowi tytani są odporni na kryształy w tunelu. Pomóżcie nam bronić ludności przez kilka tygodni. Moi badacze kończą już eksperymenty. Niedługo będziemy wiedzieć jak pozbyć się zagrożenia.

Levi prychnął pogardliwie i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Co będziemy z tego mieć? Przed chwilą próbowałaś zabić jednego z nas. Mamy tu zostać i bać się o własne życie? Jeszcze dziś stąd odchodzimy – Eren zauważył, że nie przejmował się już królewskimi tytułami. Sam był zmęczony i przygnębiony. Miał już dość tej sytuacji.

\- Jeśli nie zgodzisz się na moją propozycję, syn Grishy umrze – źrenice Levi'a rozszerzyły się minimalnie – zauważyliście, jak nowi tytani na niego działają? Nie przeżyje kolejnych ataków. Istnieje sposób, żeby go na nie uodpornić. Dostaniecie go. Dam wam też dostęp do wszystkich danych. W zamian proszę jedynie o ochronę ludzi. Kilka tygodni i będziecie mogli wyjechać.

Levi przymknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. Eren dokładnie wiedział co dzieje się teraz w jego głowie. Znów poczuł się, jak balast wiszący na swoich towarzyszach.

\- Zgoda – odezwał się cicho – ale nie zostaniemy w twoim pałacu ze strażnikami. Chcę dla mojego oddziału spokojnej i dużej kwatery w mieście. Do tego gwarancję nietykalności dla wszystkich.

Królowa w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wstała, podchodząc do niego. Uścisnęła mu dłoń, potrząsając nią lekko.

\- Zgoda. Mam dla was idealne miejsce.

***

\- Nasza pani to skomplikowana kobieta. Wiele przeszła, żebyśmy mogli żyć na tym poziomie – rzekł z przejęciem strażnik, który wcześniej znalazł ich w tunelach – nie miejcie jej tego za złe.

Wędrowali jedną z ulic na skraju miasta. Zapadał już wieczór, a światła przy sklepieniu przyciemniały się stopniowo, symulując zachód słońca. Eren nie miał już nawet sił, żeby podziwiać okolicę. Jego myśli krążyły wokół ojca. Gdyby tylko udało im się znaleźć to miasto wcześniej, zdążyłby jeszcze z nim porozmawiać. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego po śmierci matki porzucił go dla obcych ludzi. Zawsze miał pewność, że razem z Mikasą byli dla niego najważniejsi.

Ogromny budynek, przed którym stanęli zaparł dech w piersiach wszystkim żołnierzom. Dwupiętrowy dom, pokryty bluszczem na jednej ze ścian, roztaczał swój cień na brzegu niewielkiego, podziemnego jeziora. Ostatnie promienie odbijały się w tafli wody, pozostawiając na ich ubraniach delikatne refleksy światła.

\- Na mnie już czas. Rozgośćcie się – uśmiechnął się do nich strażnik – posłaliśmy też ludzi po wasze konie. Zostały przed tunelami, ale powinny tu dotrzeć do jutra.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się jeszcze raz i odszedł w kierunku centrum miasta. Nie zwlekając, weszli do domu. Już na progu uderzyła ich ogromna przestrzeń, jaką mieli do dyspozycji. Wśród drewnianego wystroju istotnym elementem były rośliny. Znajdowały się w każdym wolnym miejscu, które mogło być zajęte przez dekoracje. Być może dlatego powietrze było tu czyste i rześkie.

\- Największa sypialnia zostaje dla mnie – rzucił Levi – z całą resztą możecie robić co chcecie. Odpocznijcie.

Eren słyszał jego słowa z oddali. Nie wszedł do domu razem z przyjaciółmi. Z trudem zdjął buty i ruszył boso po miękkiej trawie nad brzegiem jeziora. Był ciekaw, jak naukowcom udało się wyhodować ją na nagich skałach. Usiadł wygodnie i zamoczył stopy w wodzie. Jej przenikliwe zimno wysłało dreszcze, przechodzące przez całe ciało. Przez kilka minut obserwował okolicę, dopóki nie zapadła całkowita ciemność. Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, na ganku przed domem pojawił się Connie. Stojąc na palcach, nieudolnie rozpalał lampy w towarzystwie gromkiego śmiechu Sashy. Kąciki ust Erena mimowolnie się uniosły.

Gdy znów zniknęli w środku, zwrócił swój wzrok ku tafli jeziora. Po drugiej stronie widniały szerokie pastwiska i skalna ściana, wyznaczająca kraniec miasta. Tylko ona przypominała im, że znajdowali się pod ziemią. Łatwo było stracić tu orientację. Może dlatego ojciec tak chętnie go zostawił, gdy tylko odebrano mu wszystko co miał. Życie bez trosk, z dala od tytanów i wizji niechybnej śmierci było kuszącą propozycją.

\- Głodny? – gruby koc opadł na jego ramiona i głowę, przesłaniając mu widoczność. Kiedy tylko udało mu się z niego wyplątać, zauważył Levi'a, który usiadł tuż obok z miską pełną owoców.

\- Próbują się podlizać. W domu jest tego jeszcze więcej – dodał nakrywając ich szczelnie.

Eren nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał jeść, wręcz przeciwnie. Natłok myśli sprawiał, że miał ochotę wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co miał w żołądku. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ramię Levi'a, czując jak ten w odpowiedzi splata razem ich palce. Gdyby nie stłumione hałasy dochodzące z domu, otaczałaby ich całkowita cisza.

\- Jestem pewien, że miał swoje powody – odezwał się nagle Levi, muskając lekko kciukiem jego dłoń – twój ojciec był naukowcem, nie żołnierzem. Tu było jego miejsce.

\- To już i tak nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedział mu cicho Eren – Martwy mi tego nie opowie.

Jego ciało przestawało go słuchać, a łzy napłynęły do oczu. Zdusił je w sobie, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Nie mógł się rozklejać. Levi nie znosił słabości, a on i tak był już dla nich wystarczającym ciężarem.

\- Chyba wolałem nie wiedzieć, co się z nim stało.Wtedy zawsze była szansa, że jeszcze kiedyś go spotkam – Erenowi nie udało się zapanować nad głosem, który załamał się wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Przeklął w duchu, kiedy poczuł na sobie skupiony wzrok – przepraszam. Nie chcę się użalać – wymamrotał, ocierając rękawem oczy.

\- Nie przepraszaj – odezwał się Levi po dłuższej chwili. Obrócił się w miejscu, rozkładając ramiona w zapraszającym geście – chodź. Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz. Za dobrze cię znam.

Eren poczuł, jak jego serce zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Przestał kontrolować ruchy własnego ciała i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy schował się w ramionach Levi'a, kurczowo ściskając jego koszulę. Gorące łzy paliły go w policzki. Nie potrafił już płakać tak głośno, jak kiedyś. Żałosne łkanie rozniosło się nad jeziorem, a on już wiedział, że jutro będzie tego żałował. Nie znosił bycia słabym. Poczuł palce, które wplotły się w jego włosy i zaczęły delikatnie go masować. Myśli i wspomnienia kłębiły się w jego głowie. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zdołał się uspokoić. Pociągając lekko nosem, ukrył twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

\- Dziękuję – słaby szept był jedyną rzeczą na jaką mógł się teraz zdobyć.

Kolejny raz nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, za to poczuł dotyk wilgotnych warg na swoim czole. Ciepło wypełniło gwałtownie jego ciało. Takie gesty nie były u nich czymś na porządku dziennym, lecz dzięki temu bardziej je doceniał.

\- Levi?

\- Hmm?

\- Chyba zasmarkałem ci koszulę.

***

\---

\- Musisz zdecydować teraz. Zostajesz czy odchodzisz?

\- Nie mogę zostać. Potrzebują mnie.

\- Nikt cię nie potrzebuje. Poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Pomożesz im bardziej jeśli zostaniesz.

\---

***

Eren otworzył gwałtownie oczy, rozglądając się dookoła. Leżeli już w łóżku i sądząc po całkowitej ciemności, był środek nocy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przyzwyczajając się do mroku. Levi znajdował się tuż obok i przyglądał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek, bawiąc kosmykiem jego włosów.

\- Zły sen?

\- Tak jakby. Ostatnio ciągle śni mi się to samo. Nie chciałem cię obudzić, prze...

Urwał, gdy piętro niżej rozległ się potężny huk. Ich reakcja była natychmiastowa. W ciągu kilku sekund byli już na schodach, zbiegając po kilka stopni. Z impetem wpadli do sypialni, którą zajmował Jean i Connie.

\- Co tu się odpieprza? – zapytał Levi próbując dostrzec coś w ciemnościach.

\- K-kapitanie! Ja...to on, spadł z łóżka! Nic się nie dzie... – zaczął Jean, gdy w drzwiach pojawiły się Sasha z Mikasą, niosące ze sobą zapalone świece. Płomień oświetlił pomieszczenie, ukazując Conniego zwijającego się na podłodze ze śmiechu. Po chwili uniósł głowę próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz jedno spojrzenie na Jeana wystarczyło, żeby znów ryczeć głośno, ściskając się za brzuch. Jedyną rzeczą na jaką się zebrał, było wskazanie palcem okna.

Całą grupą zbliżyli się i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz. Tuż przed ich domem stała klacz Jeana, skubiąc leniwie trawę i zamiatając lekko ogonem. Jej lejce były zniszczone. Najwyraźniej zerwała się strażnikom, którzy ją przyprowadzali. Dostrzegając ruch w górze, wlepiła w nich swoje spojrzenie.

\- Ka-kapitanie... jego dzi-dziewczyna znalazła n-nas nawet tutaj. To chore. Wołała g-go przez okno kiedy spa- spaliśmy. B-boję się kapitanie – Connie już prawie się uspokoił, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu, kiedy zza okna dobiegło ich głośne rżenie.

To co wtedy się wydarzyło, Eren śmiało mógłby nazwać chaosem. Jedyne co pamiętał to ból brzucha ze śmiechu i czerwona twarz Jeana, który mamrotał pod nosem soczyste przekleństwa. Nawet Levi uniósł lekko kąciki ust, obserwując z boku całą sytuację. Mimowolnie poczuł, że wszystko jest zbyt piękne, żeby miało długo trwać.


	7. Antrakt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA
> 
> Poniższe coś, to jedynie wynik mojej bezsenności. Miało być małą sceną w siódmym rozdziale, a wyszło... no cóż. Można traktować to jako krótki dodatkowy rozdział.
> 
> Enjoy

\- Leeevi – leniwy głos rozbrzmiał mu tuż obok ucha – wstawaj już – zimna stopa Erena posmyrała go po brzuchu. Wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi na lodowaty dotyk i otworzył jedno oko. Spod kołdry wystawała tylko dzika, brązowa czupryna i wlepione w niego zielone tęczówki. Dobrze znał ten szaleńczy wzrok. Eren był człowiekiem pełnym skrajności. Czasem nie istniała żadna siła, która mogłaby go wybudzić, a w pewnych momentach miał w sobie aż za dużo energii. Poczuł na swoim ciele dłonie, które zaczęły błądzić w różnych kierunkach. Usilnie je ignorował, próbując zachować jeszcze kilka minut snu, gdy jedna z nich zacisnęła się mocno na jego pośladku.

\- Kapitaaaanie! Czyżbyśmy mieli tu trochę tłuszczyku?

Tego było dla niego za wiele. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem zerwał się z miejsca. Eren zdążył jedynie kwiknąć z niedowierzaniem, zanim ciało Levi'a przyparło go do łóżka, siadając na nim okrakiem. Pochylił się, przytrzymując w dłoniach jego nadgarstki i uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

\- Słucham?

Na twarzy Erena wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, odsłaniając rzędy białych zębów. Uniósł lekko głowę i musnął jego wargi swoimi. Levi, mimo swojej dominacji już wiedział, że walka była przegrana. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Cieszył się, że po wczorajszym załamaniu wszystko wracało do normy. Nie mógł patrzeć na jego łzy. Gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość, chętnie przejąłby na siebie cały ból.

\- Wiesz, że kiedy za dużo myślisz... – Eren zwinnie wysunął nadgarstki z uścisku i zarzucił na niego swoje ramiona – to marszczą ci się brwi? Jedna nawet tak śmiesznie ucieka w bok.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – mruknął w odpowiedzi, muskając wargami jego szyję. Miękka skóra roztaczała woń mydła i świeżej pościeli, a włosy łaskotały go lekko po nosie. Levi ubóstwiał ten zapach.

\- Nigdy. To pierwsza rzecz, która mi się w tobie spodobała, kiedy cię poznałem – Eren zaśmiał się pogodnie – no, może druga – dodał, wzdychając cicho, gdy Levi zaczął składać mokre pocałunki we wrażliwym miejscu tuż za uchem.

\- Kiedy mnie poznałeś? – odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili, przerywając pieszczotę i uniósł się na przedramionach, żeby na niego spojrzeć – Na pewno myślimy o tym samym momencie? O tym, kiedy miałeś ledwo piętnaście lat i dostałeś ode mnie gorzej niż niejeden tytan?

Zauważył jak Eren przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się lekko. Zawsze unikał tego tematu. Levi za to wielokrotnie do niego powracał. Przemoc była koniecznością, lecz wtedy zdecydowanie przekroczył jej granicę. Gdyby mógł cofnąć się w czasie, pobiłby samego siebie o wiele bardziej dotkliwie.

\- To było dawno, Levi. Zrobiłeś co musiałeś – przesunął wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku – i nie o ten moment mi chodziło. Siedzieliśmy później z Erwinem i Hanji w gabinecie, pamiętasz? Dużo wtedy rozmawialiście, a ja tylko wam się przyglądałem. Byliście wtedy dla mnie jak bogowie. Szczególnie ty – Eren przerwał i zaśmiał się cicho – Znałem cię tylko z opowieści i nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niego, sięgając pamięcią wstecz. W niczym nie przypominał tamtego głośnego piętnastolatka, który irytował wszystkich swoim sposobem bycia. Jego włosy stały się dłuższe, ramiona szersze, a mięśnie bardziej zarysowane. Był przystojny. Kobiety często pożerały go wzrokiem, gdy przedzierali się przez ulice miast. Wiedział, że jest szczęściarzem, lecz do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, co tak naprawdę Eren w nim widział. Ilekroć by o tym nie myślał, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek chciałby z nim być.

\- Potem zabraliście mnie do kwatery i poznałem twój oddział – kontynuował Eren, nie odwracając od niego wzroku – opowiadali mi o tobie różne rzeczy i też mieli cię za boga. Podziwiali cię, ale nie przyglądali ci się jak ja. Patrzyłem codziennie, jak każesz wszystkim sprzątać, nawet kiedy było czysto. Żołnierze często chodzili po zamku nie do końca ubrani, ale ty zawsze miałeś cały mundur. Nawet pasy do manewrów. Jakbyś spodziewał się w każdym momencie ataku. Piłeś tylko czarną herbatę, a po kolacji wspinałeś się na wschodnią wieżę i siedziałeś tam do północy. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy chciałem do ciebie dołączyć – westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko, przyciągając go do siebie. Levi ułożył się na nim, wsłuchując w jego słowa. Eren nigdy wcześniej mu o tym nie wspominał.

\- Powoli zaczynałem widzieć w tobie kogoś innego niż boga. Bogowie są idealni, prawda? Ty na pewno nie byłeś. Często obrywało nam się od ciebie bez powodu. Dużo przeklinałeś. Nigdy nie byłeś zadowolony z naszego sprzątania, chociaż staraliśmy się jak tylko mogliśmy. Dostrzegałem coraz więcej wad i podobało mi się to. Stawałeś się dla mnie człowiekiem. Mimo wyższej rangi, byłeś taki jak ja – Levi poczuł lekkie muśnięcie warg na czubku głowy – ale potem przyszła wyprawa i straciliśmy twój oddział. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, jak naprawdę jest za murami. Czułem się beznadziejnie, ale wiedziałem, że mój żal to nic w porównaniu z twoim. Byli twoją rodziną. Następnego dnia pobiłem się z Jeanem. Nazywał cię potworem bez serca, bo tylko ty nie zapłakałeś na ich pogrzebie. Byłem przerażony, ilu ludzi się wtedy z nim zgodziło. Nie rozumiałem, jak ktokolwiek mógł tak pomyśleć, bo przecież wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć ci w oczy, żeby zobaczyć jak cierpisz. Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy zasypiałem dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę nikt nigdy w nie nie patrzył. Dla nich wciąż byłeś wszechmocnym bogiem, a jego wyznawcy nie zaglądają mu w oczy. Chyba wtedy zrozumiałem, że cię kocham, wiesz?

Levi dopiero po chwili zauważył, że jego oddech stał się płytki, a na dno żołądka spada ciężki kamień. Jeszcze nigdy słowa Erena nie wywarły na nim takiego wrażenia. Często snuł swoje monologi o niczym, lecz nie wspominał ani słowem o ich relacjach z jego perspektywy. W jego słowach tkwił jednak mały szczegół, który powodował, że Levi nie mógł skupić się na własnych myślach.

\- Eren... - zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał swój zachrypnięty głos – mówisz o rzeczach, które były jakieś cztery lata temu. Nie mogłeś już wtedy mnie kochać. Jesteśmy ze sobą dopiero kilka mie... - dalsze słowa zagłuszone zostały przez dłoń Erena, którą położył mu na ustach.

\- To już nieważne. Liczy się to, co jest teraz.

Myśli Levi'a zaczęły pędzić jak szalone, próbując przywołać jak najwięcej wspomnień. Dopiero w tym momencie zaczynał dostrzegać drobne gesty i szczegóły, które wcześniej mu umykały. Jego ciągła obecność, zawsze gdzieś na uboczu, nieoceniona pomoc i krótkie rozmowy pełne napiętych spojrzeń. Eren pokochał go na długo przed tym, zanim on zaczął w ogóle go zauważać.

Pewnym ruchem zdjął dłoń ze swoich ust i znów chwycił jego nadgarstki, unosząc je do góry. Odpowiedziało mu zdziwione spojrzenie, lecz zignorował je i pocałował go zachłannie, wślizgując się językiem pomiędzy jego wargi. Eren, mimo zaskoczenia szybko złapał z nim wspólny rytm. Jego słowa wciąż dźwięczały głośno w głowie Levi'a, kiedy pogłębiał pieszczoty, przygryzając lekko opuchnięte już usta. Wyobrażał sobie lata tęsknoty za kimś kogo się kocha, jednocześnie wędrując palcami po napiętym brzuchu. Mimo, że mięśnie były twarde, to pokrywająca je skóra rozkoszowała swoją delikatnością. Dokładnie zbadał każdy jej milimetr. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego oddech z każdą chwilą staje się płytszy, a lekkie westchnienia wyrywają się spomiędzy pogryzionych warg. Levi oblizał je z lubością, a jego dłoń powędrowała niżej, prosto pomiędzy uda.

Jakiś czas później pogrążali się już tylko we własnej przyjemności, a nogi Erena boleśnie oplatały jego biodra, zaciskając się mocniej za każdym razem, gdy przyspieszał. Ich ciężkie oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a dłonie błądziły bezcelowo po ciałach, lecz Levi wciąż czuł że to za mało. Gwałtownie zwiększył tempo wyłapując spragnionymi wargami urwane jęki. Paznokcie mocno wbijały się w jego plecy i był niemal pewien, że pozostawią po sobie ślady na długi czas. Nic nie ucieszyłoby go bardziej. Poczuł jak z jego ust wyrywa się głośne westchnienie, gdy ciało Erena spięło się i mocno na nim zacisnęło. Ogarnęła go gwałtowna fala spełnienia. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie przywołać nawet jednej myśli. Ich spocone ciała przylgnęły do siebie i wciąż poruszały się jak w transie. Ustami odnalazł jego ucho i wyszeptał do niego cicho słowa, które wypowiadał zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko.

\- Kocham cię, Eren.


	8. Entropia

\- Nie ma opcji, żebyśmy go zabrali – strażnik przysłany przez królową spojrzał na Levi'a ze skruchą – laboratoria są w tunelach. Jeśli może zmieniać się w tytana, taka wyprawa będzie dla niego niebezpieczna. Skały są tam całe w kryształach.

Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę Erena, który stał z tyłu, opierając się o ścianę. Wiedział, że to może się tak skończyć. Po burzliwym śniadaniu, podczas którego Connie o mały włos nie spalił kuchni, w progu ich kwatery pojawił się strażnik. Z typową dla siebie nadmierną uprzejmością, przekazał słowa królowej. Zaoferowała im zapoznanie się z osiągnięciami tutejszych naukowców wraz ze zwiedzaniem laboratoriów. Okazało się, że rozwidlenie tuneli, które napotkali wcześniej prowadziło też do ich siedziby.

\- Idźcie – posłał wszystkim szeroki uśmiech – nic mi nie będzie. Pozwiedzam sobie trochę miasto, a potem mi wszystko opowiecie.

\- Nie będziesz tu sam – odezwał się Levi, mierząc strażnika wzrokiem od stóp do głów, po czym zwrócił się w stronę oddziału – kto z nim zostanie?

Spojrzeli po sobie zmieszani. Eren wiedział, że każdy chciał zobaczyć, jak wyglądała praca ludzi, których technologia była bardziej rozwinięta. Nie winił ich za to.

\- Kapitanie? – zaczęła Mikasa, występując naprzód, lecz Levi uciszył ją gestem dłoni.

\- Jesteś mi potrzebna. Poza tym muszę coś z tobą omówić.

\- Ja zostanę – odezwał się nagle Jean. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nawet Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Kirschtein, nie chcę mieć tu pobojowiska. Ostatnio, jak byliście sami w Troście, musieliśmy płacić żandarmerii odszkodowanie.

\- Będziemy się pilnować kapitanie – Jean wyglądał na pewnego swoich słów – ja też muszę omówić z nim kilka spraw.

Levi przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i skinął lekko głową.

\- W porządku. Zbierzcie się i za pięć minut chcę was widzieć gotowych przed domem – rzucił Levi, mijając obojętnie strażnika – Eren, chodź ze mną – nie oglądając się za siebie zniknął w jednym z pustych pokoi.

Cały oddział rzucił się w wir przygotowań. Przejście tunelami do samego rozwidlenia dróg miało zająć im około dwóch godzin. Sasha jako pierwsza wpadła na pomysł przygotowania prowiantu, na co wszyscy ochoczo przystali. Eren uśmiechnął się, widząc ich zapał i podążył za Levi'em. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, został niespodziewanie przyparty do ściany.

\- Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważał – powiedział cicho, uważnie mu się przyglądając – wiem, że nie przepadacie za sobą z Kirschteinem, ale tylko jemu możesz ufać, kiedy nas nie będzie. Pamiętaj o tym, proszę.

\- Nie martw się o mnie - Eren posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Widział zmianę w jego zachowaniu po wyznaniach z ostatniej nocy. Maski obojętności zaczynały znikać, gdy tylko zostawali sami. Podobał mu się taki obrót spraw.

\- Nie potrafię – odparł tylko Levi i ruszył do wyjścia. Zawahał się przez chwilę, dotykając klamki, po czym obrócił się gwałtownie – nadrobię cały ten czas, zobaczysz. Kiedy wrócimy za mury, zabiorę cię gdzieś. Spodoba ci się.

Nawet, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głuchym trzaskiem, Eren nie ruszył się z miejsca. Stał oparty o ścianę i uśmiechał się lekko, a przyjemne ciepło rozpłynęło się po całym ciele.

***

\- O czym chciałeś pogadać? – zapytał Eren, gdy jakiś czas później szli z Jeanem ulicami miasta. Przepychali się między ludźmi, którzy ciągnęli za sobą wózki pełne towarów, śpiesząc na targowisko. Założyli cywilne stroje, więc nikt nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. W końcu mógł wtopić się w tło, zamiast być w centrum uwagi. W obrębie murów każdy znał jego imię i musiał poruszać się z oddziałem żołnierzy, eskortujących go z miejsca na miejsce.

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę, Eren. Chyba tylko ty możesz mi pomóc – Jean spojrzał na niego zmieszany, zatrzymując się przed tawerną – czujesz? – przymknął oczy, wdychając zapachy dookoła – Muszą mieć tu świetne żarcie. Strażnik zostawił nam trochę pieniędzy, chodź!

Eren przystanął, unosząc lekko brwi. Problem Jeana musiał być naprawdę poważny skoro prosił go o pomoc. Nie dogadywali się najlepiej i każdy w oddziale o tym wiedział. Oboje mieli zbyt wyraziste charaktery, które ścierały się ze sobą zamiast współgrać, nawet podczas misji. Levi często powtarzał, że są jego wrzodem na tyłku, kiedy się razem dobiorą.

Wzruszając lekko ramionami, podążył za Jeanem. Wnętrze było przestronne, a zapach tłustych potraw unosił się gęsto w powietrzu. Większość stołów była zajęta przez otyłych kupców, którzy opowiadali sobie historie drapiąc się po wystających fałdach tłuszczu. Ich rubaszny śmiech wypełniał pomieszczenie. Mimo tego, atmosfera była przyjemna. Jedna z gospodyń wskazała im miejsce przy oknie, skąd świetnie widać było ulicę. Zajmując swoje miejsce, Eren zauważył na skrzyżowaniu barda, brzdąkającego cicho na lutni. Ludzie mijali go obojętnie, zajęci swoimi sprawami.

\- No więc? W czym mam ci pomóc?

Jean nie odpowiedział od razu. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili, głęboko westchnął i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Co cię łączy z Mikasą?

Eren przez chwilę patrzył na niego z nieco przygłupim wyrazem twarzy. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, lecz stanowczo nie tego.

\- Co masz na myśli przez „łączy"? – nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Widząc to, zakłopotanie Jeana wzrosło.

\- Eren, do cholery. Przestań się cieszyć. Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy. Od tygodni chcę zwrócić jej uwagę, ale ona zawsze przejmuje się tylko tobą.

\- Jean – zaczął spokojnie, próbując się nie roześmiać – Mikasa jest dla mnie jak siostra. Przecież wiesz, że ja i Levi od da...

\- Wiem, że pieprzysz się z kapitanem! – przerwał mu zdenerwowany – ale dalej nie dała sobie z tobą spokoju, więc ma jeszcze nadzieję. Spotykacie się po kryjomu?

Eren powoli zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Nie mów w ten sposób – odpowiedział chłodno – potrafisz zepsuć nawet normalną rozmowę, wiesz?

Atmosfera wokół nich zgęstniała. Żaden nie odezwał się przez jakiś czas ani słowem, dopóki gospodyni nie przyniosła im posiłków. Soczysta pieczeń roztoczyła wokół siebie przyjemny aromat, a gdy zaczęli jeść, Jean spojrzał na niego ze skruchą.

\- To nie miało tak zabrzmieć – westchnął i zapakował do ust olbrzymi kawałek mięsa – cholehnie bym chciał, szeby zwłóciła na mnie w końcu uwaghę – przełknął głośno jedzenie i rozpoczął wojnę z ziemniakami, rozgniatając je energicznie na talerzu – jak to jest, że zawsze wszyscy na ciebie lecą? Nie mówię nawet o Mikasie. Annie się w tobie kochała, tak samo Mina. Cholera, wyrwałeś samego Levi'a. To trudniejsze niż trzeźwy Pixis!

Eren zaśmiał się cicho. Z punktu widzenia innych ludzi rzeczywiście mogło to tak wyglądać, lecz nie obchodziło go ich zdanie. On sam kochał tylko jedną osobę.

\- Martwią się o ciebie – kontynuował Jean – Armin codziennie się zastanawia, czy jesteś szczęśliwy i musimy tego słuchać. Pogadajcie czasem, bo naprawdę z nim zwiariuję. Nie chcemy się wtrącać, ale kapitan nie wygląda na kogoś, z kim się po prostu jest – widząc wyraz twarzy Erena, dodał – nie mówię tego specjalnie! Po prostu go tak nie znamy. Czasem tylko biedny Connie coś nam opowie, ale mało można z tego zrozumieć. Chyba często na was wpada, nie? – Jean wyszczerzył się, poruszając lekko brwiami.

\- Za często – Eren westchnął cicho. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że pierwszą osobą, z którą zacznie rozmawiać o swoim związku będzie Jean, lecz podświadomie wiedział, że może mu zaufać – Levi się tym przejmuje i dlatego prawie nigdy nie widzicie nas razem. Nie chce, żebyście przestali go szanować i myśleli, że specjalnie mnie traktuje – odłożył sztućce i przeciągnął się na krześle.

\- Przestać go szanować? – Jean był szczerze zaskoczony – Tak się w ogóle da? Wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzy i masz ochotę spieprzyć na drzewo. Nie wiem, jak możesz z nim sypiać. Ja bym dostał zawału po jednej sekundzie – przerwał, pochłaniając niezliczone ilości ziemniaków.

\- Można się przyzwyczaić – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.Nie rozmawiał o tym z nikim, oprócz Sashy, choć i to było tylko przelotną pogawędką.

\- Rzecz w tym, Eren... - zaczął Jean wymachując w powietrzu widelcem – że naprawdę nie obchodzi nas, że ze sobą jesteście. Nie wiem po co to całe ukrywanie się, skoro i tak o was wiemy. Musielibyśmy być samobójcami, żeby na was donosić. Bałbym się wyruszyć za mur z kimś innym niż kapitan. Powinieneś z nim o tym pogadać. Przyjdźcie do nas czasem wieczorem, jak za starych czasów. Zobaczysz, że nie pożałujesz, a Armin posika się ze szczęścia.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko. Czasem Jean udowadniał, że da się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Chyba tylko dzięki tym nielicznym momentom jeszcze się nie pozabijali.

\- Postaram się – odpowiedział, a po chwili w jego głowie zrodziła się pewna myśl – a co do Mikasy. Nic nie poradzę na to, że ciągle nie dała sobie ze mną spokoju, ale mogę ci trochę o niej opowiedzieć. Co ty na to?

Jean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jednak czasem się do czegoś przydajesz, kretynie.

***

Eren stracił poczucie czasu. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a on ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Całe popołudnie spędzili na rozmowie o Mikasie. Zauważył, że Jean był naprawdę zdesperowany. Przypominał mu siebie w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat. Wymyślili kilka skomplikowanych planów zaimponowania jej, które od jutrzejszego dnia miały zostać wprowadzone w życie. Przeszczęśliwy Jean zaprosił go na odkrywczą wycieczkę po tutejszych karczmach, lecz po szóstym piwie nie był przekonany co do słuszności tej decyzji.

\- Eeeeren – coś łupnęło go mocno po plecach – ten wygląda dobrze! Dawaj! To już ostatnie – poczuł, jak napastliwa dłoń ciągnie go za koszulę w kierunku kolejnego baru.

\- Wracajmy już – wymamrotał, wyrywając się z uścisku – reszta jest już pewnie w domu – zdecydowanie przesadził z piciem i marzył tylko o ciepłym łóżku, choć wątpił żeby Levi go dziś do siebie wpuścił. Swąd piwa można było wyczuć od niego na odległość. Na myśl o tym żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

\- Oooo nie. Nie, nie, nie... – zaczął powtarzać Jean, widząc wyraz jego twarzy – nie puścisz mi tu pawia – zdecydowanie trzymał się lepiej od niego. Jego podboje w Trostowskich barach były legendarne pośród żołnierzy – idziemy, kretynie. Kapitan mnie zamorduje, jak narobimy tu problemów.

Eren nie pamiętał ile dokładnie szli, lecz z pewnością doznał kilku upadków poniżej jego godności. Nigdy nie był aż tak pijany. Zwykle unikał alkoholu, bo utrata kontroli nie kończyła się dobrze. Myśli oczyściły się dopiero, gdy dotarli do domu. Chłód powietrza znad jeziora przyjemnie połaskotał go po twarzy. Widząc lekko oświetlony budynek, ruszył przed siebie, myśląc jedynie o świeżej pościeli.

\- Cholera – usłyszał przerażony szept Jeana. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się wpatrując w postać stojącą na ganku. Levi opierał się lekko o ścianę, przyglądając im z założonymi rękoma.

Eren przełknął głośno ślinę. Zbyt dobrze znał ten wyraz twarzy. Dziś z pewnością spał na podłodze.

***

\- Będziesz miał nauczkę – rzucił Levi, przechodząc do kuchni i minął go obojętnie, gdy pochylał się nad wiadrem. Były to pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział do niego po ich powrocie. Eren sam uznał, że nie jest dziś mile widziany w łóżku i eksmitował się na kanapę. Nie był w stanie nawet mu odpowiedzieć, gdy jego ciałem znów wstrząsnął dreszcz i zwrócił dzisiejszy obiad.

\- Pij – gdy uniósł wzrok, tuż przed jego twarzą pojawiła się szklanka wody – idź się umyć i wracaj na górę, do łóżka. Mam nadzieję, że jutro będziesz miał cholernego kaca – rzucił jeszcze, ruszając w stronę schodów.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko i z trudem wstał, chwiejąc na nogach. Idąc do łazienki zauważył przez uchylone drzwi swoich przyjaciół, którzy nabijali się z zaczerwienionego Jeana. Connie znów wymyślał swoje żarty, z których śmiali się jedynie dla zasady.

Gdy udało mu się umyć i dotrzeć do łóżka, powitały go ciepłe ramiona. Levi otoczył go nimi w pasie i złożył za uchem delikatny pocałunek.

\- Dalej śmierdzisz – mruknął niezadowolony i wbił mu brutalnie palec między żebra – następnym razem cię tu nie wpuszczę.

\- Mogę wrócić na kanapę – wymamrotał cicho w odpowiedzi. Zmęczenie dało mu się we znaki i był już na granicy snu.

\- Zamknij się. Jesteś tu, bo ja tego chcę – oddech Levi'a połaskotał go w szyję – stęskniłem się – dodał po chwili, lecz Eren spał już głęboko, sapiąc cicho pod nosem.


	9. Blef

\---

\- Oddychaj głęboko. Poczujesz silne pieczenie, ale nie możesz się poruszyć, pamiętaj.

\- Zaczekaj. Jeszcze nie rozmawiałem z ...

\- Nie ma na to czasu. Już tu idą.

\---

Eren zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, dysząc ciężko. Czuł jak głowa pęka mu z bólu. Był wczesny ranek, a Levi spał jeszcze głęboko, obrócony do niego tyłem. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując się uspokoić. Kolejny raz śnił o tym samym, dziwnym miejscu. Niewyraźne kształty i oślepiająca biel prześladowały go każdej nocy. Podobnie było ze spokojnym głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Przechodziły go ciarki na samo wspomnienie o nim.

Starając się nie hałasować, wyślizgnął się z łóżka i zarzucając na siebie ubrania, zszedł po schodach na dół. Wewnątrz domu panowała senna cisza, przerywana jedynie pojedynczymi odgłosami w kuchni. Zaciekawiony zajrzał do środka. Przy blatach krzątała się Sasha, nucąc coś pod nosem. Zręcznymi ruchami kroiła warzywa, jednocześnie doglądając potrawy gotującej się pod przykryciem. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Cześć Eren! Już nie śpisz? – zapytała, wrzucając do miski skrojoną marchewkę.

\- Nie mogę. Zresztą i tak zaraz wszyscy wstaną. Coś świętujemy? – oparł się na blacie, przyglądając jej pracy. Sałatka wyglądała wyśmienicie, nie mówiąc o zapachu. Sasha gotowała najlepiej ze wszystkich, mimo swoich zapędów do podjadania surowych rzeczy.

\- Chciałam zrobić coś dobrego na śniadanie – spojrzała na niego – Connie obiecał mi, że kupi dzisiaj pieczywo. Możesz go obudzić?

\- Daj spokój – Eren pochylił się nad miską i ukradł odrobinę sałatki. Była idealna – niech śpi. Ja się przejdę. Mam ochotę na spacer.

Sasha podziękowała mu skinieniem głowy i radosnym uśmiechem. Wychodząc z domu, dużo myślał o tym, jak często poświęcała się dla grupy. Nie było to nic szczególnego. Przygotowanie posiłku, pomoc w opatrzeniu ran, czy dobrowolne sprzątanie bez udziału środków przymusu Levi'a. Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy składały się w wielką całość. Była dla nich nie do zastąpienia.

Droga na targ prowadziła przez centrum miasta, więc miał okazję, żeby znów przyjrzeć się mieszkańcom. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Ich blada skóra, nigdy nie muśnięta słońcem, lśniła w sztucznym świetle jaskiń. Jej brak koloru musiał być wynikiem długotrwałego przebywania pod ziemią. Na skrzyżowaniu dostrzegł też barda, który zainteresował go, gdy siedzieli z Jeanem w tawernie. W skupieniu brzdąkał na swojej lutni, ignorowany przez większość ludzi. Erenowi na tyle spodobała się jego melodia, że wracając wrzucił mu do kapelusza resztę pieniędzy z zakupów. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością i nisko ukłonił.

\- Hej, Eren! – radosny głos rozbrzmiał przy jego uchu – Pamiętasz mnie?

Tuż przed nim wyrosła młoda dziewczyna. Jej długie blond włosy i niezaprzeczalne piękno zwróciły na siebie uwagę przechodniów.

\- Lorelei, tak?

Pamiętał ją z wizyty u królowej. Zdziwił się, widząc ją samą w mieście bez otoczenia straży. Na dźwięk swojego imienia rozpromieniła się i uśmiechnęła do niego szeroko.

\- A więc pamiętasz! Wracałam sobie do zamku, kiedy patrzę i co widzę? Jeden ze zwiadowców! I to dokładnie ten, którego chciałam poznać! - zaśmiała się delikatnie, przygryzając lekko wargę – Mogę przejść się z tobą kawałek? I tak idziemy w tą samą stronę.

\- Jasne – Eren ruszył przed siebie, a Lorelei radośnie podążyła za nim – Czemu chciałaś mnie poznać?

\- Pomieszkaj tu kilka lat to zobaczysz – westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem – w tym mieście nigdy nic się nie dzieje. Do tej pory nie wierzę, że odwiedza nas ktoś z zewnątrz. Opowiesz mi, jak jest tam na górze?

Eren nie miał nic przeciwko. Krótko przybliżył jej, jak wygląda ich życie za murami i co oznacza bycie zwiadowcą. Słuchała go z zapartym tchem, od czasu do czasu wtrącając kilka słów. Choć przez chwilę czuł, że w jakiś sposób może komuś pomóc. Pochłonięty rozmową, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli do domu, lecz coś zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Tuż przed wejściem stał olbrzymi, rozkładany stół, uginający się od potraw. Cały oddział zajął przy nim miejsca, najwyraźniej oczekując na jego powrót. Gdy tylko pojawił się w polu widzenia, Sasha pomachała mu energicznie, a po twarzy Levi'a przemknął cień ulgi.

\- Hmm... musicie być bardzo zżyci – odezwała się cicho Lorelei – no cóż, na mnie już czas. Dzięki za miły spacer, Eren – zaskoczony poczuł, jak gwałtownie wiesza mu się na ramionach i obdarowuje jego policzek wilgotnym cmoknięciem. Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zmierzała już żywym krokiem w stronę zamku.

Atmosfera stała się napięta, gdy tylko dołączył do stołu. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być tego powodem, lecz czuł, że wszyscy spoglądają na niego ukradkiem. Spojrzenia niektórych zatrzymywały się też na Levi'u, który ignorował cały świat, popijając herbatę. Na jego twarzy znów gościła chłodna maska obojętności.

\- Ekhm... opowiecie jak wczoraj było? Dowiedzieliście się czegoś u tych naukowców? – zapytał Eren, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał zwyczajnie.

Dopiero w tym momencie Armin się ożywił.

\- Są wspaniali – zaczął, wymachując łyżką – gdybyśmy mieli ich technologię za murami, już dawno pozbylibyśmy się tytanów. Aż szkoda, że trzymają to wszystko dla siebie.

\- Ja tam dalej niczego nie rozumiem – mruknął znudzony Connie i zwrócił się do Erena – dużo cię nie ominęło. Tylko gadali tym swoim przemądrzałym językiem i pokazywali sobie świecidełka.

\- To nie świecidełka – wtrącił Armin, a na jego twarzy pojawił się pobłażliwy uśmiech – już ci tłumaczyłem. Naukowcom udało się stworzyć czarny kryształ, na który reagują zwyczajni tytani. Nie wiemy dlaczego, ale jeśli kontakt jest długi – umierają. A ponieważ Eren może zmienić się w takiego tytana, na niego działają w ten sam sposób.

\- No dobrze – odezwał się nagle Eren – ale co one mają wspólnego z tymi „nowymi" tytanami? Przecież oni działali na mnie jeszcze gorzej niż kryształy.

\- Do tego zmierzam. Zaczekaj chwilę – Armin uśmiechnął się do niego – Pamiętasz jak królowa powiedziała, że ci nowi tytani to wynik nieudanego eksperymentu? No więc mieszkało tu wcześniej więcej osób, takich jak ty. Oni też przemieniali się w zwykłych tytanów, ale czarne kryształy mogły ich zabić. Naukowcy chcieli ich na nie uodpornić i zaczęli testy. Stworzyli z kryształów serum, ale kiedy je podali, coś poszło nie tak.

\- Typowe – mruknął pod nosem Connie, przewracając oczami.

\- Cała nienawiść, jaką mieli do zwykłych tytanów rozrosła się i kompletnie oszaleli. Uciekli z miasta, ale przedtem narobili strasznych szkód. Wiele osób wtedy zginęło. Nawet ich formy tytanów uległy zmianie – zmniejszyły się, urosły im pazury, a ciało pokryły włosy.

\- Czyli mogę umrzeć od samego kontaktu z tymi nowymi? I to tylko dlatego, że ich serum do przemiany było zrobione z tych pieprzonych kryształów? – zapytał Eren, czując jak znów ogarnia go bezradnosć. Nie mógł im w żaden sposób pomóc, gdyby mieli z nimi walczyć.

\- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział cicho Armin – ale naukowcy zapewnili nas, że lada dzień znajdą na to jakiś sposób. Nie powiedzieli nic więcej, ale wyglądali na pewnych siebie – Eren poczuł na ramieniu dłoń, gdy dotknął go w geście pocieszenia.

\- Możemy skończyć to przynudzanie? – zapytał Jean, pochłaniając już trzecią porcję sałatki – Zaufajmy ludziom, którzy się na tym znają i róbmy co mamy robić.

Jego słowa nie były słuszne, lecz nie chciał przeciągać tematu. Reszta śniadania przebiegła w przyjemniejszej atmosferze, choć Levi w dalszym ciągu nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Jako jedyny prawie nie tknął jedzenia, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Eren szepnął cicho, gdy pozostali zajęli się głośną dyskusją na temat najlepszych barów podziemnego miasta.

\- Nie. Powiedz mi dlacze...

\- Kapitanie Ackerman – donośny, męski głos gwałtownie dobiegł ich z ulicy – generał naszych wojsk wyraził chęć spotkania z tobą – rosły mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze zbliżył się do stołu, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Levi'a – Nazywam się Davos Aimes. Mam pokazać ci drogę do naszej kwatery.

Eren spojrzał na przybysza. Był ogromny. Gdy Levi wstał z miejsca, miał jakieś pół metra wzrostu mniej. Budziło to w nim uczucie niepokoju, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać.

\- Nie potrzebuję eskorty – odparł sucho, mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich przy stole – kiedy wrócę, cały dom ma błyszczeć. Ten zarośnięty ogród też. Tylko spróbujcie zostawić gdzieś jedną plamę.

Nikt nie odezwał się słowem. Doskonale znali ten ton, choć nie słyszeli go od dawna. Był to Levi z czasów, gdy dołączyli do zwiadowców. Zimny, wymagający, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. Tylko to wystarczyło, żeby Eren zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się, czy zrobił coś co mogło go rozzłościć. Do tej pory był pewien, że jego pijacki wybryk z Jeanem poszedł już w niepamięć. Obserwował, jak odchodzi razem z Davosem, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Jasna cholera, Eren – wymamrotał Jean, kiedy zniknęli im z pola widzenia – chyba żałuję, że wczoraj cię spiłem.

Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli. Odpowiedział mu chytrym uśmiechem, podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Na trzeźwo pewnie by cię przeleciał, jak ostatniej nocy. Zawsze ma wtedy lepszy humor z rana – wyszczerzył się do niego, zarabiając od Conniego cios pięścią w ramię.

\- Skąd ty... - Eren poczuł ciepło na policzkach.

\- Och, no nie wiem – Jean dotknął podbródka, udając, że intensywnie nad czymś rozmyśla – może dlatego, że mieszkamy POD WAMI? Powiem ci, że nasz pokój ma całkiem dobre echo, nie? – zwrócił się do Conniego, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pokiwał przecząco głową – Kapitan musi być całkiem niezły, bo naprawdę Eren... nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niektórych odgłosów.

Jego policzki płonęły już żywym ogniem. Jeśli wczoraj powiedział, że Jean jednak nie jest taki zły to grubo się pomylił. Właśnie przypomniały mu się wszystkie powody, dla których go nienawidził.

\- Już nie żyjesz – wycedził tylko, zanim przeskoczył przez stół, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

***

Kilka siniaków i ciosów później, dzięki brutalnej interwencji Mikasy, udało się opanować sytuację. Eren dyszał ciężko, ocierając krew z nosa. Niezbyt się tym przejął, bo jego ciało i tak zaczynało się już regenerować.

W tym czasie Armin podzielił obowiązki. Nie mogli zignorować rozkazu Levi'a, tym bardziej, kiedy w grę wchodziło sprzątanie. Była to świętość, której nikt nie miał prawa profanować. Erenowi w zaszczycie przypadł zarośnięty ogród, przy którym było najwięcej pracy. Nawet Mikasa stwierdziła, że pomoże mu to ochłonąć. Sama, razem z Sashą i Arminem, miała zająć się domem, który mimo dużej powierzchni był względnie czysty. Stajnie przypadły w zaszczycie Conniemu i Jeanowi. Gdy oboje zabrali się do działania, wystarczyła chwila, by doszło do kolejnego incydentu. Dwie źle przywiązane klacze zerwały się i zaczęły pędzić brzegiem jeziora. Jean pobiegł za nimi, próbując je przechwycić, lecz za nic nie mógł ich dogonić. Nie przeszkodziło to Conniemu w powtarzaniu wokół z udawanym wzruszeniem, że zawsze chciał zobaczyć profesjonalne wyścigi konne. Gdy zaczął zbierać zakłady na Jeana, wszyscy ochoczo stawiali swoje pieniądze na wygraną jednej z klaczy.

Eren z ciężkim sercem wszedł do ogrodu. Ogrom pracy, który się przed nim piętrzył był nierealny. Rabaty były tak porośnięte chwastami, że kwiaty ledwo przez nie przezierały. Ponad godzinę zajęło mu wypielenie samych ścieżek pomiędzy nimi. Ocierając pot z czoła, pracował dalej. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Levi'a. Los nie był w tej chwili ich sprzymierzeńcem, bo nie potrafili znaleźć dla siebie żadnej dłuższej chwili w ciągu dnia. Z jego obecnością, nawet praca w ogrodzie stałaby się przyjemna i dowiedziałby się, dlaczego jest na niego zły.

\- Cześć, Eren! – zza budynku wyłoniła się niewielka postać, zarzucając lekko włosami.

\- Lorelei – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Zauważył, że wyglądała inaczej niż rano. Miała na sobie jasną koszulę i obcisłe spodnie, które podkreślały jej zgrabną figurę. Żywym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego, przystając na brzegu jednej z rabatek.

\- Nudziło mi się, więc pomyślałam, że wpadnę – przysiadła na jednej ze skrzyń, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kątem oka zauważył, że czerwień jej ust była bardziej wyrazista niż wcześniej – może ci pomóc? Widziałam, jak robią to ogrodnicy na zamku i zawsze chciałam spróbować!

\- Jesteś pewna? Siedzę tu już godzinę i dalej nie widzę końca - westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Był już zmęczony, a pot lał mu się po plecach. Nie zastanawiając się, zrzucił koszulę i wrócił do dalszej pracy – ale jak chcesz to proszę. Weź tylko rękawiczki, bo poranisz sobie dłonie.

Pochłonięty walką z chwastami, nie zauważył jej napastliwego spojrzenia i lekko przygryzionej wargi. Po chwili dołączyła do niego, przyklękując na ziemi. Eren był jej wdzięczny. Dzięki dodatkowej parze rąk udało mu się uwinąć w kilka godzin. Gdy ostatnia rabata została idealnie oczyszczona, oboje sapali ze zmęczenia. Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli wołanie Sashy. Levi powrócił z kwatery żołnierzy.

Uradowany, pomógł wstać Lorelei, która tak jak on padała z nóg. Ruszyli przed siebie i zdyszani wyszli zza budynku. Od razu dostrzegł znajomą postać. Na jego widok poczuł przyjemne ciepło w żołądku, które tylko on potrafił rozniecić. Nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, choć minęło tylko kilka godzin. Jego nastrój przygasł nieco, gdy Levi zmierzył ich lodowatym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie umknęło to uwadze Lorelei.

\- Lepiej już pójdę, Eren – powiedziała, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do niego – świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam, dziękuję – pocałowała go lekko w policzek i ruszyła drogą w kierunku zamku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

On jednak nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Powoli zbliżył się do Levi'a i objął go mocno, ukrywając w ramionach. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony był jak kubeł zimnej wody, lecz Eren nie należał do osób, które łatwo się poddają.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego się na mnie złościsz, ale tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał mu do ucha i pocałował je lekko. Dopiero w tym momencie poczuł, jak ciało Levi'a rozluźnia się w jego objęciach – lepiej bądź zadowolony z ogrodu, bo nie czuję rąk i jestem cholernie zmęczony.

\- Czuję. Śmierdzisz jak zdechły kret, Eren – wymamrotał prosto w jego szyję, w dalszym ciągu tkwiąc w uścisku – zaraz zrobię ci kąpiel, ale najpierw mam coś dla ciebie.

Nim się obejrzał, Levi zarzucił mu na szyję cienki łańcuszek, z zawieszonym na nim mlecznobiałym kryształem. Gdy tylko dotknął jego skóry, poczuł falę gorąca przechodzącą przez całe ciało. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, pozostawiając po sobie przyjemne uczucie lekkości.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak. Co to jest? – zapytał Eren, obracając w palcach kryształ.

\- Podobno sposób na twoje ataki, ale tego dowiemy się jutro. Pójdziemy z tym do tuneli i sprawdzimy – Levi dotknął jego dłoni, lecz cofnął ją, gdy z domu wybiegła reszta oddziału – chodź. Musisz się umyć, bo naprawdę śmierdzisz. Znowu.

Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko i podążył za nim. Czekała ich długa noc, a skoro Jean tak lubił ich podsłuchiwać, to miał dziś naprawdę spory problem.


	10. Adaptacja

\- Mamy jeszcze czas. Wracaj do łóżka – mruknął Eren, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Levi wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Poranna kąpiel była idealnym początkiem dnia. Od dawna nie czuł się tak rześko. Zrzucił owinięty wokół bioder ręcznik i wślizgnął z powrotem pod kołdrę. Było zbyt wcześnie na śniadanie, a myśli kłębiące się w głowie nie pozwoliłyby na dalszy sen. Wczorajsze wydarzenia były jak jazda konno bez siodła. Generał podziemnych żołnierzy okazał się najnudniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu spotkał, wliczając w to Zackleya. Przez całe spotkanie nie mógł skupić się na jego słowach. Monotonny głos w połączeniu z przeciąganiem nawet pojedynczych wyrazów był zabójczą mieszanką.

\- Znowu się czymś martwisz – wymamrotał Eren, obracając głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

W półmroku sypialni widział jego lekki uśmiech i ciemną zieleń tęczówek. Levi denerwował się nie tylko przez sprawy wojskowe. Starsza córka królowej, Lorelei, pozwalała sobie na zbyt wiele w stosunku do Erena. Gdy zobaczył ich razem poprzedniego dnia, wszystko zacisnęło się boleśnie w środku. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Miał ochotę potraktować ją tak, jak traktował tytanów. Widok ten zepsuł mu humor na cały dzień. Myślał, że już gorzej być nie może, kiedy po powrocie znów zastał ich razem.

\- Co wczoraj robiliście? – starał się aby jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

\- Przecież wiesz. Sam kazałeś nam sprzątać – odpowiedział mu cicho Eren. Od razu wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie, choć była to ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał tam dostrzec. Ciężki kamień znów wylądował na dnie żołądka.

\- Właśnie. Kazałem sprzątać, ale tylko wam.Naprawdę trzeba było zmuszać księżniczkę do pomocy?

Levi pogratulował sobie w duchu przebiegłości. Czuł się już wystarczająco żałośnie przez zazdrość, która go opanowała. Nie potrzebował, żeby Eren o tym wiedział, tym bardziej jeśli jego podejrzenia miały okazać się prawdziwe. Lorelei była piękną dziewczyną, dokładnie w wieku członków oddziału. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zwrócił na nią uwagę. Do tej pory nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wciąż uparcie powtarzał, że go kocha. Był od niego o wiele starszy i nie posiadał niczego, co byłoby warte tego uczucia.

\- Więc to przez nią byłeś taki zły? Nie martw się, nikt jej nie zmuszał żeby przychodziła. Królowa nie będzie cię obwiniać – wyszeptał Eren, przystępując do składania wilgotnych pocałunków na jego szyi.

\- A o co jeszcze miałbym być zły?

Rumieńce, które pojawiły się na jego twarzy były odpowiedzią samą w sobie. Levi zaczął zastanawiać się, czy chce znać szczegóły.

\- T-to nic takiego. Jean był po prostu dupkiem, jak zwykle...

\- Co zrobił? – ponaglił go, gdy ten zamilkł, szukając odpowiednich słów.

Eren spojrzał na niego, przygryzając lekko wargę. Rzadko zdarzały się momenty, gdy nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc Jean musiał mocno przegiąć.

\- Chyba czasem jesteśmy tu za głośno Levi. W każdym razie ja jestem. Powiedział, że musisz być świetny w łóżku, skoro słychać mnie nawet u nich w pokoju.

Levi nie wierzył w słowa, które usłyszał. Koński dzieciak nie miał pojęcia w co się właśnie wpakował.

\- Hmmm... świetny?

Kiedy Eren spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy, kąciki jego ust mimowolnie się uniosły. Wszystkie rozterki ulotniły się na chwilę. Obiecał sobie, że w najbliższych dniach zamieni życie Kirschteina w piekło.

\- Eren? – Levi zerwał się z miejsca i usiadł na nim okrakiem – Kapitan ma dla ciebie misję – oblizał lekko dolną wargę, wpatrując się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek – nasi sąsiedzi na dole potrzebują porządnej pobudki. Myślisz, że sobie poradzisz? To zadanie wymaga skupienia i perfekcyjnych zdolności wokalnych – Levi szeptał prosto w jego usta, składając na nich liczne pocałunki. Ciepło jego warg kusiło go i nie potrafił się od nich oderwać. Przygryzł lekko jedną z nich, gdy Eren uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

\- Zależy od tego, jak się postarasz.

***

Levi czuł się wyśmienicie, gdy po jakimś czasie dołączył do śniadania. Widok zażenowanego Kirschteina, unikającego za wszelką cenę jego wzroku, jeszcze bardziej poprawił mu humor. Connie również nie wyglądał najlepiej.

Na szczęście posiłek przebiegł w przyjemnej atmosferze. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed ukradkowymi spojrzeniami w stronę Erena, który radośnie pochłaniał wszystko co wpadło mu w ręce. Czasem nienawidził swoich nikłych umiejętności w wyrażaniu uczuć. Był człowiekiem czynu, a nie potrafił pokazać, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Chciał dać mu pewność, że go kocha i za nic w świecie nie chce stracić. Wizja perfidnie uśmiechniętej twarzy Lorelei nie opuszczała go od wczoraj.

Zgodnie z planem, tuż po posiłku, wyruszył z Erenem do tuneli w otoczeniu kilku strażników. Musieli sprawdzić działanie kryształu, który otrzymali poprzedniego dnia od naukowców. W razie ataku nie mogli pozwolić sobie na improwizację. Levi obawiał się tej podróży. Jeśli kamień miał okazać się trefny, ryzykowali jego zdrowiem.

\- Jak się czujesz? – jeden ze strażników odezwał się do Erena, gdy dotarli w okolice „tunelu-pułapki"

\- W porządku. Chociaż ten dźwięk strasznie denerwuje.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zmieszani. W tunelu panowała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami ich kroków.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął Levi – jeśli coś będzie nie tak, masz nam od razu powiedzieć, rozumiesz?

\- Wiem. Nie martw się – odpowiedział mu z lekkim uśmiechem.

Po kilku minutach dotarli do zagłębienia, gdzie ściany usiane były w całości czarnymi, błyszczącymi kryształami. Oświetlone pochodniami, zaczęły mienić się w ich blasku, lekko ograniczając widoczność. Eren przystanął kilka metrów dalej i gwałtownie oparł się o skałę. To wystarczyło, żeby serce Levi'a zamarło. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim, podtrzymując go w pionie.

\- Co się dzieje? Boli? To znowu atak?

Przestał panować nad słowami wychodzącymi z jego ust. W ciągu ostatnich dni zdążył zapomnieć, czym było uczucie bezradności w sytuacjach jak ta. Eren wtulił się twarzą w jego ramię. Cały drżał, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na kurtce.

\- Jednak trochę się martwisz.

Levi'a uderzyła jego nagła zmiana tonu. Eren uniósł głowę uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wszystko było żartem. Nie wyglądał na bliskiego śmierci, wręcz przeciwnie – cały się rozpromienił i zaczął przechadzać po tunelu, uważnie przyglądając kryształom.

\- Trochę boli mnie głowa – odezwał się po chwili – ale nic poza tym. Czuję się dobrze.

\- To ciesz się póki możesz, bo kiedyś wypieprzę cię w nocy przez okno. Zapamiętam to, kretynie – Levi był wściekły, że opuścił gardę i dał się tak nabrać, lecz z drugiej strony cieszył się, że rozwiązali jeden z ich największych problemów. Mogli teraz skupić się na pozbyciu nowych tytanów, bez ciągłej troski o jego życie.

***

Ich niewielka wyprawa nie zakończyła się na pojedynczym teście. Podekscytowany Eren poprosił strażników o możliwość spotkania z podziemnymi naukowcami. Levi dawno nie widział go tak radosnego. Pokonywał tunele prężnym krokiem, rozglądając się wokół. Widoczność była nikła, lecz zachowywał się, jakby znaleźli się w najpiękniejszym miejscu na ziemi. Znacznie ich wyprzedził, podziwiając uważnie każdą skałę.

\- Kapitanie Ackerman? – przerośnięty strażnik o imieniu Davos zrównał się z nim krokiem. Na sam jego widok Levi nabierał ochoty żeby mu przyłożyć. Czuł się przy nim jak niepozorny żołnierz, na którego można patrzeć z góry, choć to on był wyższy rangą.

\- Słucham?

\- Królowa prosiła mnie, żebym przekazał ci wiadomość, jeśli eksperyment z kryształem się powiedzie – kąciki ust strażnika uniosły się lekko – uprzejmie przypomina ci, że wywiązaliśmy się z naszej części umowy. Teraz kolej na was. Nasi ludzie potrzebują ochrony, na wypadek ataku. Tunele może skutecznie odstraszają zwykłych tytanów, ale na nowych niestety tak nie działają.

\- Moi ludzie dotrzymują danego słowa. Może nie jesteśmy rozwinięci jak wy, ale na pewno wiemy co to honor, Davosie – uciął Levi. Nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę, więc przyspieszył kroku, dołączając do Erena.

Błysk jasnego światła zasygnalizował im, że dotarli do celu. Chropowate ściany tuneli powoli przeszły w oszlifowany kamień, aby stać się błyszczącymi, białymi płytkami. Wnętrze siedziby naukowców emanowało sterylnością, co sprawiało Levi'owi nieprzyzwoitą przyjemność. Było to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie w końcu czuł się wystarczająco czysto.

Badacze od razu otoczyli Erena, witając go ciepło. Zaczęli zasypywać go milionem pytań, więc Levi wycofał się pod ścianę. Na szczęście zbytnio się nie nudził. Odkrywając w szafce zapasy środków do czyszczenia, przez chwilę poczuł się jak w raju. Z czułością dotykał etykiet, wszystkie uważnie czytając. Po plecach za każdym razem przebiegał go dreszcz, gdy dowiadywał się o nowych sposobach użytkowania produktu. Dopiero, gdy sięgał po ostatnią butelkę zauważył kątem oka co robił Eren.

Siedząc na wysokim krześle, wesoło gawędził z zebranymi wokół niego naukowcami, którzy ze skupieniem pobierali od niego próbki krwi. Strażnicy przyglądali im się z boku, uśmiechając lekko. Levi poczuł kumulującą się w nim złość. Już dawno pogodził się z tym, że idiota pokroju Erena nigdy nie nauczy się ostrożności, lecz kiedy utknęli w podziemiach z obcymi ludźmi, mógłby jej trochę z siebie wykrzesać.

\- Może już wystarczy? – zapytał sucho mężczyzn w białych fartuchach, kiedy zabierali się za pobranie dziewiątej z rzędu fiolki. Zamarli, słysząc jego ton, a jeden z nich skinął lekko głową w przepraszającym geście.

\- Daj spokój, Levi – uśmiechnął się wesoło Eren – w ten sposób mogę jakoś pomóc.

\- Nie jesteśmy tu dla nich. Mają sami znaleźć sposób na te potwory. Do tego czasu ochraniamy ludzi i TO nasze zadanie. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Eren już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy jego twarz nagle się rozpromieniła i wyminął go szybkim krokiem. W pomieszczeniu pojawili się kolejni strażnicy, prowadząc ze sobą najmłodszą księżniczkę – Alvi. Ta, na widok Erena gwałtownie podskoczyła i dopadła go, obejmując mu ciasno nogę. Levi przewrócił oczami, widząc jak dziewczynka piszczy z radości. Davos nie był tym zachwycony. Porwał jednego z nowo przybyłych i z wyraźną groźbą w oczach, szepnął mu do ucha kilka słów. Wyglądało na to, że jej obecność tutaj nie była czymś, o czym mieli się dowiedzieć.

***

\- No chodź, zobaczysz, że będzie świetnie. Sasha całe popołudnie robiła pieczeń – Eren pociągnął go za rękę, próbując zsunąć z kanapy – nie rób jej tego. Mówiła, że to specjalnie dla nas. Chcą spędzać z nami więcej czasu, Levi. Nie odtrącajmy rodziny.

Levi westchnął głęboko, czując, że znów został pokonany. Jego wspaniałe plany oddzielania związku od wojskowych obowiązków były już dawno głęboko pogrzebane. Ukrywanie się i tak nie miało sensu, kiedy wszyscy doskonale o nich wiedzieli. Dopiero teraz to zauważał, lecz ciążąca na nim wizja przekazania tej informacji Erwinowi niezbyt go zachęcała.

\- Dobra. Nie chcesz iść, to sam cię zabiorę – nim się obejrzał, Eren niósł go przez pokój, kierując się do drzwi wejściowych. Brakowało mu tylko tego, żeby oddział zobaczył go w takiej pozycji.

\- Eren, do cholery, postaw mnie. Przecież pójdę!

Szeroki uśmiech, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi towarzyszył mu, aż do momentu, gdy usiedli przy stole w ogrodzie. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a delikatna imitacja księżyca tuż przy sklepieniu jaskini stała się jedynym źródłem światła. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół pieczeni, rozkoszując się jej zapachem, aby zaraz się za nią zabrać. Danie było niesamowite. Levi dawno nie miał okazji spróbowania czegoś tak wyśmienitego. Wnioskując po reakcjach oddziału, nie był sam w swoim osądzie.

\- Sasha – odezwał się nagle, ocierając usta serwetką. Poczuł, jak wszystkie twarze zwracają się ku niemu – nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak dobrego. Od dzisiaj zwalniam cię ze sprzątania. Zajmiesz się tylko gotowaniem, odpowiada ci to?

\- T-tak. Dziękuję kapitanie – jej oczy zaszkliły się lekko, a na twarzy wykwitł radosny uśmiech. Zapewne rzadko słyszała komplementy. Cieszył się, że udało mu się to zmienić.

Dalsza część kolacji przebiegała w przyjemnej atmosferze. Levi coraz częściej zapominał, że nie są z Erenem sami i gdy zauważył plamę z sosu na jego szczęce, otarł ją lekko kciukiem. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co zrobił, gdy nerwowy wzrok Jeana zaczął śledzić jego ruchy. Eren nie przejął się tym zbytnio i dalej jadł jak prosię. Najwyraźniej miał głęboko w poważaniu fanatyzm czystości Levi'a.

Ich pierwszy wspólny wieczór, bez zbędnych myśli o ukrywaniu się, zaliczyłby do idealnych, gdyby nie jasnowłosa postać, która pojawiła się na brzegu jeziora. Lorelei wesołym krokiem zbliżyła się do stołu. Musiała odchrząknąć kilka razy, zanim Eren zwrócił na nią uwagę, ponieważ był zbyt pochłonięty walką z dokładką pieczeni. Dopiero po chwili odwrócił się z wypchanymi policzkami, uśmiechając się na jej widok. Levi miał ochotę przyłożyć jej tak, żeby przefrunęła nad jeziorem.

\- Cześć Eren! – odezwała się słodkim głosem, mrużąc lekko oczy. Zastanawiał się, czy znów przemawiała przez niego zazdrość, czy z taką miną naprawdę przypominała świnię z olbrzymim nosem – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć na osobności. Możemy się przejść?

Eren spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i wstał bez słowa, podążając za nią. Odwrócił się jeszcze w kierunku Levi'a wzruszając ramionami. Najwyraźniej ta sytuacja była dla niego tak samo zrozumiała, jak dla reszty. Zaczęli spacerować brzegiem jeziora, a Lorelei zawzięcie o czymś opowiadała.

\- Kapitanie? – odezwała się Mikasa, podążając za nimi wzrokiem. Podobnie było ze wszystkimi przy stole – powinieneś bardziej go pilnować. Eren nigdy nie wie, kiedy ktoś chce go wykorzystać i zanim się obejrzy, będzie miała go w garści.

\- To jego sprawa – odparł sucho Levi – nie będę się w to wtrącał.

Ich widok, spacerujących razem nad jeziorem sprawiał, że w głowie pojawiały się coraz bardziej brutalne myśli. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zarządził koniec kolacji. Szybko udało im się uwinąć ze sprzątaniem, a kiedy poznikali w swoich pokojach przystanął na ganku, obserwując jezioro. Sztuczny księżyc oświetlał taflę wody, która odbijała lekko jego blask. Postacie Erena i Lorelei stały naprzeciw siebie. Nawet stąd widział, jak zaczyna ogarniać go złość. Najwyraźniej powiedziała coś, co mu się nie spodobało. Oddech Levi'a uwiązł w gardle, gdy zobaczył jak Lorelei rzuca mu się na szyję, próbując go pocałować.

Reakcja Erena była błyskawiczna. Odepchnął ją od siebie jednym płynnym ruchem i odwrócił się na pięcie. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że przewróciła się o wystający kamień, lądując w jeziorze. Z daleka można było wyczuć jego wściekłość. Levi jeszcze nigdy nie był z niego tak dumny. Uśmiechając się lekko, wszedł do domu i od razu skierował do pokoju. Pozbyli się dziś kolejnego problemu.

Jego radość nie trwała długo. Eren nie pojawił się na górze, a po kilku minutach na zewnątrz rozległ się głośny pisk. Wszyscy wybiegli z domu, zaalarmowani hałasem. Eren stał nad jeziorem z rękami uniesionymi ku górze, a strzelby strażników wycelowane były prosto w niego. U jego stóp klęczała Lorelei, przemoczona do suchej nitki, w porwanej sukience. Po jej twarzy spływały ogromne łzy, a ona sama zanosiła się donośnym szlochem.

\- Z-zabierzcie go! – wyła wniebogłosy, a gdy Levi zbliżył się do nich, wycelowała w niego palec – Ty! Twój żołnierz ch-chciał mnie d-dotyk-kać! Jest-t-teście dzikusami! Zgnijesz w lochu śmieciu! – odwróciła się do Erena, który rozglądał się zdezorientowany. Napotkał jego wzrok, który sam w sobie błagał go, żeby nie wierzył w jej słowa. Levi westchnął, patrząc na niego bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Nie wierzył w żadne słowo dziewczyny, ale nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji, żeby nie nauczyć go, że powinien ufać tylko swojemu oddziałowi. Miał teraz ku temu idealne warunki.


	11. Ekstaza

Levi czuł się za stary na takie dramaty. Cała ta scena przypominała bardziej jedno ze stohessowskich przedstawień, w których tak lubował się Erwin. Mnóstwo łez, krzyczące kobiety, żołnierze, wojna i chwile wypełnione napięciem. Zdecydowanie wolał szarą codzienność, bez zbędnych dodatków.

\- Co tak stoisz! N-nic nie powiesz o swoim żołnierzyku?!

Lorelei wrzeszczała jak opętana. Płaty podartej sukienki zwisały niedbale na jej ciele, lecz jedyne czym się przejmowała to zamieszanie wokół całej sytuacji. Levi miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, że widział, jak została odrzucona przez Erena, lecz wtedy plan nauczenia czegoś tego kretyna nigdy by nie wypalił. Mimo chęci objęcia go i zabrania do domu, musiał wyzbyć się wszelkich emocji, gdy poczuł na sobie przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Levi – usłyszał jego drżący głos – chyba jej nie wierzysz, p-prawda?

Nie odpowiedział mu. Eren opuścił ręce i podszedł do niego, potykając się o własne nogi. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak bezbronnie. Zużywając resztki swojego opanowania, odwrócił od niego wzrok, cedząc chłodno przez zęby.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

\- Niczego jej nie zrobiłem. Proszę, Levi... – jego głos załamał się na ostatniej sylabie i został w ułamku zagłuszony przez wrzaski Lorelei.

\- Idziesz z nami śmieciu. Chciałam być d-dla ciebie miła, a ty?! – chwiejnie wstała, wyciskając wodę z mokrych włosów. Strażnicy opuścili broń i pomogli jej utrzymać się na nogach.

Levi zauważył, że wzrok Erena skupiony był tylko na nim. Całkowicie ignorował słowa księżniczki, grożącej wtrąceniem go do lochu.

\- Wiesz, że nie chcę nikogo innego... nie mógłbym – widząc jego zaszklone oczy, miał już pewność że długo nie wytrzyma w swoim postanowieniu bycia obojętnym.

Na dźwięk tych słów, cień zrozumienia przemknął po twarzy księżniczki. Przypominała w tej chwili dziecko, któremu odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. Omiotła dokładnie wzrokiem ich postacie, żeby za chwilę ryknąć na całą okolicę.

\- STRAŻE! POJMAĆ GO!

W tym momencie nienawiść Levi'a do dziewczyny sięgnęła zenitu, wysadzając skalę jego opanowania w powietrze. Bez zastanowienia stanął pomiędzy strażnikami, a Erenem. Mimo, że byli o niebo od niego wyżsi, na jego widok cofnęli się o krok.

\- NA CO CZEKACIE?! BIERZCIE GO! BOICIE SIĘ TEGO KARŁA? – Lorelei wrzeszczała już jak opętana, a po jej policzkach spływały zły wściekłości.

\- Mam dla was małą radę – odezwał się cicho Levi, patrząc na nich spokojnie – wróćcie na zamek i zabierzcie ze sobą to rozpieszczone gówno – spojrzał chłodno na księżniczkę, która rozchyliła wargi z niedowierzaniem – nie, nie przejęzyczyłem się. Zabierzcie ją do królowej i dokładnie przekażcie moje słowa. Jeśli jeszcze raz się tu pojawi i będzie siać zamęt wśród moich ludzi, od razu stąd odejdziemy i wrócimy za mury. Jeśli zaatakują was nowi tytani, życzę wam powodzenia. A ty... - Levi zbliżył się do Lorelei, nie potrafiąc ukryć obrzydzenia, które malowało się na jego twarzy – nie waż się NIGDY więcej do niego zbliżyć. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię w pobliżu niego, skończysz jak każdy tytan którego spotkałem. A teraz po prostu stąd spieprzaj.

Gdy skończył mówić, nad jeziorem zapadła głucha cisza. Strażnicy zamilkli, a oddział przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zapartym tchem. Dopiero po chwili księżniczka prychnęła głośno i ruszyła w stronę drogi, przytrzymując na sobie rozdartą sukienkę. Jej świta podążyła za nią. Dopiero, gdy zniknęli za zakrętem Levi westchnął cicho. Był zmęczony i marzył jedynie o łóżku ze świeżą pościelą.

\- Levi.

Szept Erena dobiegł go zza pleców. Wiedział, że nie zrobił niczego złego, a sytuacja ta była jedynie winą znudzonej panienki, lecz miał swoje powody żeby milczeć. Nie chciał w przyszłości powtórki dramatu sprzed chwili. Musiał pokazać Erenowi do czego doprowadza nadmierne zaufanie w stosunku do obcych.

Bez słowa wyminął go i ruszył w kierunku domu. Oddział w podskokach zniknął za drzwiami, rozpierzchając się do swoich pokoi. Z impetem wpadł do środka i postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu schodów prowadzących do sypialni , kiedy coś pociągnęło go za rękaw.

\- Powiedz coś, proszę – uścisk zelżał i zsunął niżej, dotykając jego dłoni. Opuszki palców, delikatnie musnęły jej wnętrze, wysyłając elektryzującą falę.

Levi gwałtownie wyrwał rękę i ruszył po schodach na górę. Wiedział, że Eren za nim podąży.

\- Zaczekaj – zgodnie z przewidywaniem, dopadł go w drzwiach sypialni – pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. Rz-rzuciła się na mnie, ale nawet jej nie dotknąłem! Myślałem, że przez ten czas próbowała być po prostu miła – podniósł wzrok z podłogi, wlepiając w niego swoje zielone, zaszklone tęczówki – wiesz, że chcę tylko ciebie.

Levi westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, czując znajomą falę ciepła.

\- Do środka – rzucił sucho i zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi do sypialni, gdy tylko wykonał polecenie. Bez zbędnych słów zbliżył się do Erena, który przyglądał mu się w napięciu. Powoli ujął w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go brutalnie. Nie przejmował się delikatnością. Kilka chwil wystarczyło, żeby jego wargi przybrały odcień soczystej czerwieni. Oblizał je z lubością, zanim popchnął go na łóżko. Dopiero teraz wyczuł, jak opada z nich całe zdenerwowanie.

\- Levi, proszę nie bądź zł...

\- Zamknij się – rzucił krótko i wszedł na niego ściągając przez głowę koszulę – skoro chcesz tylko mnie, lepiej mi to pokaż, zamiast gadać bez sensu.

Odpowiedział mu delikatny uśmiech. Eren uniósł się na łokciach, aby ich twarze znalazły się na jednym poziomie. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok pełen skruchy. Levi był już pewien, że następnym razem ten idiota zastanowi się dwa razy zanim komuś zaufa.

\- Byłeś o mnie zazdrosny? – usłyszał cichy głos, zanim wilgotne wargi musnęły płatek jego ucha. Zwinne dłonie prześlizgnęły się po nagim torsie, drażniąc jego skórę. Nawet najmniejszy kontakt potęgował żar gromadzący się w okolicach lędźwi.

\- A jak myślisz, kretynie? – Levi odchylił głowę do tyłu, umożliwiając mu łatwiejszy dostęp. Gorące pocałunki zaczęły palić go w szyję, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie niedosytu – Jesteś mój. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś obcy chce mi cię odebrać.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie przyspieszonymi oddechami.

\- To co zrobiłeś nad jeziorem... - wymamrotał Eren, z pożądaniem muskając wargami jego nagie obojczyki – nawet nie wiesz, jak to na mnie zadziałało.

\- Chyba wiem – Levi uniósł się lekko na udach i otarł kroczem o wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie i fala gorącego oddechu, owiewającego szyję – ale to nie zmieni tego, że dalej jestem na ciebie wściekły – gdy ten odsunął się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie – nie przestawaj. Lepiej dziś się postaraj i porządnie mną zajmij.

\- Zaraz... - Eren zamarł po chwili, gdy sens tych słów dotarł do niego – zajmij? Chcesz żebym...

\- Dobrze wiesz czego chcę – odparł Levi, rozpinając powoli guziki jego koszuli. Mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy odsłonił lekko opalony tors i przesunął pieszczotliwie palcami po delikatnej skórze – i naprawdę się wysil, bo do tej pory nikomu na to nie pozwoliłem.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, lecz poczuł jak jego dłonie wślizgują się za krawędź spodni i zaciskają mocno na pośladkach. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim pośród urwanych oddechów i chaotycznych pocałunków, udało im się pozbyć reszty ubrań. Gdy ostatnia część bielizny przefrunęła przez pokój, wylądowali miękko na pościeli.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ich ciała splątały się ze sobą. Ocierając się i pieszcząc, pragnęli być jak najbliżej. Dopiero, gdy o mały włos nie spadli z łóżka, niekontrolowany chichot Erena ostudził trochę nastrój. Pochylił się nad Levi'em, lekko wgniatając jego ciało w materac. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł się osaczony, a każda komórka w nim krzyczała, żeby się bronić. Minęło kilka chwil zanim udało mu się uspokoić. Stare nawyki nie znikały szybko. Gwałtownie poczuł, jak palce Erena wędrują przez jego uda, prosto pomiędzy pośladki. Przez długi czas pieścił go, jednocześnie obsypując pocałunkami twarz, szyję i ramiona, dopóki mięśniom nie udało się rozluźnić. Przyprawił go tym o ciche, niekontrolowane sapanie i dreszcze, przebiegające po sam czubek głowy.

Minęło wiele czasu, zanim oboje byli gotowi. Levi westchnął głośno w jego wargi, gdy złączył ich ciała jednym, płynnym ruchem. Obraz wokół niego rozmył się i przestał się kontrolować, czując jak Eren nadaje im spokojny rytm. Zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

\- Jestem tylko twój – usłyszał chrapliwy szept tuż przy swoim uchu, który wysłał przez kręgosłup potężną falę podniecenia – nie chcę nikogo innego. Nigdy. Pamiętaj o tym – Eren wysapał jeszcze, zanim zwiększył ich tempo, powodując, że z ust Levi'a wyrwało się zduszone westchnienie.

Oboje byli tak spragnieni własnej bliskości, że nie wytrwali długo. Z wargami skąpanymi w cichych jękach, doszli jednocześnie, a ich mokre od potu ciała nie potrafiły się zatrzymać. Jak w transie poruszali się, rozkoszując swoim ciepłem. Dźwięk wilgotnych pocałunków jeszcze przez jakiś czas wypełniał pomieszczenie, dopóki Eren nie opadł ze zmęczeniem na swoją część łóżka.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że w tym stanie pozwolę ci teraz zasnąć, to grubo się mylisz. Najpierw kąpiel – wymamrotał Levi, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Nagie ciało tuż obok błyszczało delikatnie w świetle sztucznego księżyca, którego blask wdzierał się do sypialni. Gdy Eren odpowiedział mu lekkim uśmiechem, uniósł leniwie rękę i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany.

***

Czas w podziemnym mieście płynął zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Levi nie mógł uwierzyć, że od wydarzeń z Lorelei minął już tydzień. Każdy z nich wpadł w typową dla zwykłego życia rutynę, gdzie dni zlewały się w jedno. Codziennie rano jadł ze wszystkimi śniadanie, aby potem spędzać długie godziny w towarzystwie generała. Jego monotonny głos zaczynał już śnić mu się po nocach. Wracał kompletnie wycieńczony do domu, gdy wszyscy już głęboko spali. Zaczynało mu brakować wieczornego towarzystwa Erena, lecz nie miał serca go budzić.

Tym razem miało być inaczej. Los w końcu zaczynał mu sprzyjać, ponieważ generał rozchorował się, a ich spotkanie zostało skrócone. Zadowolony Levi wrócił od razu do kwatery. Miasto nawet w wieczornych godzinach tętniło życiem, choć mimo swoistego uroku nie czuł się tu dobrze. Często przyłapywał się na spoglądaniu prosto w sklepienie tuż nad nimi. Zbyt wiele kojarzyło mu się z podziemnym miastem, w którym dorastał. Wieczna bieda i uczucie głodu odeszło już dawno, lecz wspomnienia do tej pory pozostawały żywe.

Gdy tylko wszedł do ogrodu, od razu zauważył ogromny stół, gdzie członkowie jego oddziału wesoło gawędzili przy kolacji. Na jego widok, Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

\- Kapitanie! – krzyknęła Sasha, szykując kolejny talerz – dobrze, że jesteś! Mamy dzisiaj pieczoną kaczkę!

Jej dania były idealnym sposobem na poprawę humoru. Wystarczyło kilka kęsów, żeby przywrócić człowiekowi wszystkie siły. Levi zaczął spokojnie jeść, przysłuchując się ich rozmowom. Nawet utknięcie w podziemiach nie wydawało się tak straszne, przebywając w ich towarzystwie. Odwrócił się do Erena, żeby zapytać go o jego dzisiejszy dzień, gdy zauważył jak wstaje od stołu. Jego skóra była przeraźliwie blada, a cienie pod oczami widocznie się na niej odznaczały.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go cicho, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi pozostałych. Odpowiedział mu delikatny, smutny uśmiech.

\- Tak. Jestem tylko zmęczony – wymamrotał Eren, pochylając się. Musnął lekko wargami jego policzek i ścisnął ramię – pójdę się położyć. Zjedz i przyjdź do mnie. Stęskniłem się.

Nim się obejrzał, jego wątła postać zmierzała już w kierunku domu. Levi spojrzał ze zdezorientowaniem na członków oddziału, którzy unikali jego wzroku.

\- Długo to już trwa?

Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Założył ręce na piersi i cierpliwie czekał, aż któreś z nich w końcu odpowie. Miał swoje techniki, które nigdy go nie zawodziły. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, pierwszy odezwał się Armin.

\- Od kilku dni. Próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać, ale sam wiesz kapitanie jaki potrafi być uparty.

\- Powstrzymać przed czym? – Levi nie potrafił wyzbyć się chłodu, który zakradł się do jego głosu. Nieznany dreszcz przebiegł go po plecach. Nigdy nie mogło być wśród nich spokojnie przez dłuższy czas.

\- Eren ostatnio zaczął odwiedzać naukowców. Nie wiemy co tam robią. Nie pozwala nam ze sobą chodzić – wypalił Armin, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Levi poczuł jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro zimnej wody. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był ostatnią osobą, która się o tym dowiadywała. Bez słowa wstał i ruszył w kierunku domu, a buzująca w nim wściekłość jeszcze przyspieszała jego kroki. Mimowolnie czuł, że ta rozmowa nie zakończy się dobrze.


	12. Mankament

Eren padł na łóżko, po drodze gubiąc gdzieś buty. Był wykończony, a tępy ból głowy pulsował nieprzyjemnie z tyłu czaszki. Z zewnątrz ledwo słyszał niewyraźne rozmowy przyjaciół, którzy od kilku dni stawali się coraz bardziej spostrzegawczy w kwestii jego gorszego samopoczucia. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to zamartwianie ich swoim stanem. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie w tej chwili na żaden błąd.

Odkąd Levi rozpoczął regularne spotkania z przywódcą wojsk, gdzie omawiali strategie obrony miasta, Eren pozostał zdany na siebie. Szybko poddał się bezsilności. Czuł się jak pasożyt, który żeruje na innych, nie dając nic w zamian. Rozwiązanie jego problemów znalazło się samo. Wystarczyła wizyta w laboratoriach, żeby naukowcy od razu poprosili go o pomoc. Okazało się, że pobrane przez nich przedtem próbki krwi dały nadzieję na pokonanie nowych tytanów, lecz droga do sukcesu nie była łatwa. Utworzenie skutecznej broni przeciwko nim wymagało dodatkowych testów i wielu prób, na które Eren natychmiastowo się zgodził. Od powodzenia tych eksperymentów zależało życie mieszkańców miasta, a nawet całej ludzkości za murami.

Wszystko miało swoją cenę. Codzienne badania, otrzymywanie próbek serum, które miały wpływać na jego krew i godziny oczekiwań na wyniki sprawiły, że czuł się kompletnie wycieńczony. Wystarczyło kilka dni, żeby zaczął tracić na wadze, a jego skóra przybrała odcień papieru. Nawet w tej chwili, gdy światło sztucznego księżyca padało mu na dłoń, wydawało się jakby stawała się przezroczysta.

Odgłos kroków na schodach wywołał na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten rytm. Levi zawsze skupiał siłę swojego chodu w palcach, nie dostawiając pięt. Dzięki temu poruszał się lekko i zwinnie, a w razie nagłej potrzeby – bezszelestnie.

Gwałtowny huk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że przerażony usiadł na łóżku. Dopiero gdy w progu pojawił się zarys niskiej postaci, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – zdobył się jedynie na nerwowy śmiech, wyczuwając napięcie, gromadzące się w pomieszczeniu – coś się stało?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego Levi starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Powiesz mi, co tym razem odpieprzasz?

\- Nie rozumiem o czym mów... - urwał, gdy ten uderzył nagle pięścią w komodę. Echo ciosu rozniosło się po pokoju, a powietrze wokół zawrzało od gniewu. Jedynym odgłosem, który mącił ciszę był jego ciężki oddech.

\- Nie wiesz? To może ci przypomnę – Levi zbliżył się do niego kilkoma długimi krokami, opadając na kolana tuż przed łóżkiem. Powoli uniósł ku niemu twarz i dopiero, gdy oświetlił ją blask księżyca zza okna, zobaczył na niej szczere zmartwienie – powiedz mi, czy tak cholernie chcesz zginąć? Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko końca tego piekła?

Ciężar jego spojrzenia przygniótł Erena. Doskonale wiedział o ryzyku, jakie niosły ze sobą eksperymenty, lecz do tej pory skutecznie udawało mu się je ignorować. Odruchowo musnął dłonią jego policzek, czując jak skłania się ku dotykowi.

\- Nikt nie zginie, Levi. Oni wiedzą co robią, a jeśli znajdą sposób na tych tytanów, uratujemy wszystkich i wrócimy do do...

\- Nie rozumiesz – przerwał mu w pół słowa – nie chodzi o to, że mi się to nie podoba. Więcej do nich nie pójdziesz. To rozkaz.

Głos Levi'a stał się suchy, a kiedy znów spojrzał mu w oczy dostrzegł w nich zimne przebłyski. Były to słowa kapitana, które nie znosiły sprzeciwu. Eren powoli cofnął dłoń, skupiając swój wzrok gdzieś w martwym punkcie za oknem.

\- Nie możemy ich zawieść. Wiesz, że na nas liczą?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie będziesz ryzykował dla nich życiem. Jeśli nic nie wymyślą bez twojego udziału, po prostu sam znajdę tych tytanów, pokroję ich na kawałki, a szczątki spalę. Wtedy się nie zregenerują.

W jego głosie od dawna nie było słychać takiej determinacji. Eren zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, czując, że ich rozmowa zmierza w nieodpowiednim kierunku.

\- Wiesz, że ci tytani byli kiedyś tacy jak ja? Też byli ludźmi. Gdybyś pozwolił mi pomóc, może moglibyśmy odwrócić ich przemianę, może naukowcom udałob...

\- Udałoby im się zamienić ciebie w taką samą bezmózgą, agresywną małpę? – głos Levi'a zawibrował od gniewu – Czy ty czasem myślisz, Eren? Co jeśli znowu coś pójdzie nie tak? Co jeśli staniesz się taki jak oni i to ciebie będę musiał zabić, żeby ochronić tych ludzi?

\- Dlaczego zawsze szukasz we wszystkim problemów? – Eren wstał z łóżka i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, czując jak zaczynają buzować w nim emocje – najlepiej, gdybyśmy nikomu nie ufali, a cały oddział zamknął się w jakiejś piwnicy. Wtedy byłoby bezpiecznie – przestał zauważać, kiedy ton jego głosu stał się donośniejszy – Mam dla ciebie wiadomość Levi. Nie każdy czyha, żeby nas zabić. To może się udać, bo wiedzą co robią! Są ludzie dobrzy, ale ty wszędzie widzisz wrogów. Mówią, że jesteś najlepszym żołnierzem ludzkości, a tak naprawdę jesteś tylko cholernym egoistą. Liczy się, żeby tobie było wygodnie.

Eren przystanął, opierając się o łóżko, czując jak jego oddech przyspiesza. Był wściekły. Doskonale znał swój temperament, lecz tak nagły przypływ emocji był aż nienaturalny. Oczekiwał jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Levi'a, jednak ten przybrał swoją typową zimną maskę obojętności.

\- Możesz mówić o mnie co tylko chcesz. Nie zmienię zdania – jego głos był przeraźliwie cichy i opanowany.

\- Świetnie. Dziękuję – Eren ruszył w kierunku drzwi, mając już dosyć tej sytuacji. Całe ciało paliło go od środka, a gniew buzował w żyłach, lecz skutecznie to zignorował. Starał się nie patrzeć w stronę łóżka. Levi w dalszym ciągu przy nim klęczał, bacznie go obserwując.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz?

\- Na pewno nie do tuneli, nie martw się. Rozkaz to rozkaz – prychnął w odpowiedzi, otwierając drzwi – idę spać do Armina. Nie chcę już dziś z tobą gadać.

Zamknął je za sobą z głośnym hukiem, od razu kierując się na schody. Kropelki potu pojawiły się na jego skroniach i czuł, że ma gorączkę. Był na to przygotowany. Naukowcy zapewniali go, że to całkiem normalne przy ich eksperymentach. Nie każdy musi chcieć mojej krzywdy, powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, kierując się do pokoju na parterze.

***

Ostre promienie sztucznych słońc, wpadające przez okno, zafundowały mu brutalną pobudkę. Przecierając leniwie oczy, wygrzebał się z łóżka i mimo późnej godziny, rozpoczął swoją poranną rutynę. Agresja, która jeszcze wczoraj w nim buzowała, ucichła. Próbował przywołać wydarzenia z wieczora, lecz jedyne co pamiętał to rozkaz Levi'a i jego gorzkie spojrzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł pomylić je z obojętnością. Poczucie winy zakiełkowało gdzieś w środku i obiecał sobie, że przeprosi go za swój wybuch. Nawet Armin uznał, że pomaganie naukowcom to zły pomysł, zarabiając tym samym od niego kilka soczystych słów.

Doprowadziwszy się do porządku, wyszedł przed opustoszały dom. Cały oddział rozpierzchł się po mieście zaraz po śniadaniu. Sasha i Connie zaopatrywali ich w produkty i przygotowywali posiłki. Jean zwiedzał tawerny i karczmy, od czasu do czasu zabierając ze sobą Mikasę, która o dziwo, okazała się lepsza w piciu od niego. Armin natomiast podjął się nauczania okolicznych dzieci, które traktowały go na równi z bogiem. Był on dla nich przybyszem z odległego miejsca, z zasobem wiedzy, którym nie mógł poszczycić się żaden z miejscowych. Za to Levi najprawdopodobniej już od dawna siedział w towarzystwie generała. Wychodził z domu zaraz po szybkim śniadaniu, aby wracać do nich w późnych godzinach, gdy większość oddziału już spała.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach Eren wyszedł na drogę i skierował swoje kroki ku windzie do tuneli. Nie mógł po prostu zniknąć bez słowa. Naukowcom należały się wyjaśnienia, dlaczego nie mogli kontynuować badań. Najchętniej pomógłby im, jak tylko był w stanie, lecz rozkaz kapitana był dla żołnierza świętością.

Podróż zajęła mu krócej niż zwykle. Mijając korytarze-pułapki z czarnymi kryształami, poczuł znajomy lekki ból głowy, lecz wzbogacony został o coś nowego, czego sensu nie mógł do końca uchwycić. Gwałtowny przypływ energii sprawił, że jego kroki stały się bardziej sprężyste, a ciało opanowało podekscytowanie.

Już na wejściu do laboratoriów powitał go znajomy głos.

\- Eren! – jeden z naukowców o imieniu Cyran dopadł go, gdy tylko przekroczył próg – Nigdy nie uwierzysz co się stało! Mamy to!

Wlepiając w niego radosne spojrzenie, chwycił go za ramię i poprowadził do sali, gdzie zwykle przeprowadzali badania. Wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie i dopiero po chwili ujrzał rząd strzykawek wypełnionych lekko połyskującym, mlecznobiałym płynem.

\- Jesteśmy już pewni, rozumiesz?! To będzie przełom. Cały czas skupialiśmy się na czarnych i daliśmy ci aż za dużo dawek, a tak naprawdę kluczem były te! – wskazał palcem na jasny kryształ ozdabiający szyję Erena i chwycił jedną z przygotowanych strzykawek – podamy ci je, a z twojej krwi otrzymamy lek. Jesteśmy uratowani. Będziemy mogli ocalić nawet tych, którzy zmienili się w nowych tytanów! Co ty na to!?

Uśmiech, który wykwitł na twarzy Erena nigdy nie był bardziej szczery.

\- Do dzieła.

***

\- Ktoś wie, gdzie ten idiota się włóczy? – warknął Levi, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu. Zasiadali właśnie do kolacji, lecz Eren w dalszym ciągu nie wrócił do domu. Jean zarzekał się, że widział go po południu gdzieś w mieście, choć nie był pewny czy to rzeczywiście on. Kirschtein nie tylko przypominał konia, był też ślepy jak kret, dlatego ciężko było wierzyć jego słowom.

\- Kapitanie, myślę że lepiej będzie zaczekać – odezwał się Armin – Eren ciężko znosi, kiedy ktoś mu czegoś odmawia, ale niedługo mu przejdzie. Poza tym, nie zignoruje twojego rozkazu.

Levi nie odpowiedział, a dalsza część posiłku przebiegła w milczeniu. Gdzieś w najdalszym zakątku jego umysłu zaczął snuć czarne scenariusze, lecz musiał zachować pozory przy członkach oddziału. Nie mogli widzieć jego słabości.

Dopiero gdy znalazł się za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni, padł zmęczony na łóżko, skrywając twarz w poduszce i pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie. Wczorajsza kłótnia dawała mu się we znaki i do tej pory wyrzucał sobie swoją niedbałość. Gdyby miał dla Erena więcej czasu, nigdy nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji. Poprzedniego dnia, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widział jego czystą wściekłość i poczucie bezsilności. Doskonale go rozumiał, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie zamierzał ryzykować jego życiem dla korzyści obcych ludzi.

Minuty powoli zamieniały się w kwadranse, a kwadranse w godziny. Słyszał stłumione odgłosy z dołu, gdy Connie z głośnym trzaskiem otworzył okno, klnąc na Jeana. Żołądek Kirschteina był słaby, a Sasha często lubiła podawać im ciężkie kolacje. Levi prawie zaczął współczuć Springerowi, który przeżywał teraz wonną gehennę.

Wraz z wybiciem północy gwałtownie poderwał się z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno. Ciche ulice miasta zionęły pustką i jedynymi przechodniami byli nieliczni pijani mieszkańcy, zmierzający do kolejnych karczm. Nie było możliwości, żeby Eren znajdował się pośród nich, a to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Czując, jak adrenalina zaczyna krążyć mu w żyłach, ruszył do drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że ich kłótnie nie dobiegły końca. Skoro ten idiota tak bardzo tego pragnął, sam po niego pójdzie i przyprowadzi go z powrotem, choćby siłą.

Przeraźliwie głośne wycie, które gwałtownie rozległo się w całym mieście przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę. Generał dobrze zaznajomił go z dźwiękiem tego alarmu. Jeden z tytanów wdarł się do miasta i teraz to w ich rękach leżała jego przyszłość.


	13. Szarża

Gwałtowny wstrząs ruszył posadą miasta, które z każdą sekundą pogrążało się w coraz większym chaosie. Dotąd spokojne ulice wypełniły się wrzaskami, a fala ludzi zaczęła zmierzać w stronę zamku. Gęsta sieć lochów, znajdująca się tuż pod nim mogła ochronić mieszkańców, do czasu aż zwiadowcy nie rozwiążą problemu. Tylko tam było bezpiecznie.

\- Ruszcie się do cholery! – krzyknął Levi, zapinając ostatni pas przy sprzęcie do trójwymiarowego manewru – Zanim się zbierzecie, te pokraki rozpieprzą całe miasto!

Czuł jak adrenalina buzuje mu w żyłach, a dźwięki rozpętującej się anarchii potęgowały tylko jego zniecierpliwienie. Ostatnie dni sielanki znacznie obniżyły ich gotowość bojową i dopiero teraz widział tego skutki. Oddział był w beznadziejnej formie. Jedynie Mikasa broniła ich honoru, czekając na rozkazy w pełnej gotowości.

\- Pieprzyć to, nie mamy czasu. Idziemy! Zapniecie pasy po drodze – krzyknął Levi, wybiegając na zewnątrz. Zwinnie minęli pojedyncze budynki, przechodząc od razu na trójwymiarowy manewr. Pierwszemu wzbiciu się w powietrze zawsze towarzyszyło poczucie wolności i nie uległo to zmianie nawet pod ziemią. Wystarczyło kilka spojrzeń z wyższej perspektywy, żeby wstępnie oszacować zagrożenie.

\- Mamy czterech tytanów – rzucił szybko Levi, gdy wylądowali na dachu w centrum miasta – będziemy musieli się rozdzie... Springer, do chuja, co ty masz w gębie? – jego wzrok padł na Conniego, z którego ust zwisała niedbale szczoteczka do zębów. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o niej, gdy w pośpiechu wybiegali z domu – wypieprz to i skup się. Nie chcę niepotrzebnych ofiar. Więc mamy czterech tytanów. Dwóch jest tam – wskazał palcem na ich ledwo widoczne zarysy przy windzie prowadzącej do tuneli – i to ja się nimi zajmę. Kirschtein, Arlert i Ackerman, bierzecie tego w centrum i sprawdzicie czy nie zostali tam jacyś ludzie. Tak samo Blouse i Springer, tylko wy zdejmiecie tego z lewej – wskazał palcem na tytana, którego czubek głowy co chwila migał pomiędzy dachami – macie pamiętać, że przede wszystkim ochraniamy ludzi. I że cięcie w kark tym razem nie pomoże. Macie poćwiartować te paskudy i spalić wszystko, co z nich zostanie, zrozumiano!?

Odpowiedzieli mu salwą energicznych salutów. Levi zmierzył ich wzrokiem i westchnął głęboko. Znów pakowali się w niezłe gówno.

\- W takim razie naprzód. I nie dajcie się zabić.

***

Jean przemknął tuż nad niewielkim budynkiem, nie spuszczając z oczu postaci tytana. Razem z Mikasą i Arminem starali się otoczyć go z każdej ze stron. Nawet najwyższe bestie nie przekraczały pięciu metrów, lecz nie wzrost był ich najgroźniejszą bronią. Ponadprzeciętna inteligencja sprawiała, że doskonale wykorzystywali w walce słabości przeciwnika. Aby się z nimi mierzyć, oddział Levi'a musiał być w pełnej gotowości.

Jean zatrzymał się na dachu. Kąciki ust tytana uniosły się lekko na jego widok i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że kpi sobie z niego. Kątem oka dostrzegł cień Mikasy i Armina, ustawiających się na swoich pozycjach. Mieli zaatakować jednocześnie, aby wykorzystać swoją liczebną przewagę. Tylko to było ich atutem.

Już otwierał usta, aby dać pozostałej dwójce sygnał do ataku, gdy potężne ciało błyskawicznie się obróciło. Zgrzyt zaciskanej szczęki dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie stała Mikasa wysłał wzdłuż kręgosłupa falę paraliżującego strachu. Odruchowo wyrwał się do przodu, zaciskając w dłoniach ostrza. Powtarzając w głowie błagalną mantrę, próbował przekonać sam siebie, że nic się nie stało...że za chwilę potnie olbrzymie cielsko, które zasłaniało mu widoczność i zobaczy Mikasę całą i zdrową.

Z impetem wbił oba miecze w kark potwora, czując słodkawy zapach krwi. Wnętrzności podeszły mu do gardła, lecz zdusił to w sobie i mocno szarpnął bronią, żeby ją uwolnić. Przeraźliwy ryk wyrwał się z gardła tytana. Jean zignorował go i zaczął atakować każdy odsłonięty punkt. Metaliczny dźwięk tnącej klingi odbijał się echem wśród budynków. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem tytan tracił coraz więcej sił, aby już po chwili stać się rozczłonkowaną górą mięsa.

Nie mógł od razu cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Z mocno bijącym sercem wspiął się na dach, gdzie Armin pochylał się nad Mikasą. Pojedyncze plamy krwi wykwitły na jej udzie, odznaczając się wyraźnie na jasnym materiale spodni, lecz poza tym nie widział poważniejszych obrażeń. Sądząc po jej minie, była wściekła, że dała się tak zaskoczyć.

\- W porządku? – zapytał, gdy tylko znalazł się bliżej nich.

Był niemal pewien, że spojrzenie którym mu odpowiedziała mogłoby samo w sobie pokonać tego tytana.

***

\- Tędy... idźcie przed siebie, prosto na zamek – Sasha zmierzwiła lekko włosy jednego z chłopców, których znaleźli pomiędzy budynkami. Spanikowani i oddzieleni od rodziców ukryli się najlepiej jak potrafili, lecz żaden zakamarek miasta nie był teraz bezpiecznym miejscem.

Gdy dzieci pobiegły naprzód, zgodnie z jej wskazówkami, rozejrzała się po okolicy, szukając wzrokiem Conniego. Przygnieciony ciężarem panikującej staruszki, nieudolnie próbował ją uspokoić, otrzymując w odpowiedzi tylko kolejne fale lamentu i dzikiego szlochu. Sasha uśmiechnęła się lekko i podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem.

Wystarczyło kilka słów pocieszenia i proste instrukcje, żeby starsza kobieta podążyła tą samą drogą, którą udało jej się wcześniej wysłać chłopców.

\- Zawsze to samo – rzekł z wyrzutem Connie, przyglądając się Sashy z niedowierzaniem – jak ty to robisz? Czy tylko mnie nienawidzą wszystkie babcie?

Poklepała go po ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. Nigdy nie radził sobie z ludźmi w trudnych sytuacjach. Wszystko co robił opierało się na żartach, lecz właśnie to było w nim wyjątkowe.

\- Lepiej poszukajmy... - zaczęła, gdy spośród budynków w oddali wyłoniła się przygarbiona postać tytana.

W porównaniu z innymi, którym udało się wedrzeć do miasta, ten był stosunkowo niski. Było w nim jednak coś dzikiego i nieprzewidywalnego, co przyprawiało ich o gęsią skórkę.

\- Masz jakiś plan, czy załatwiamy to szybko?

Wyczuła w głosie Conniego strach pomieszany z podekscytowaniem. Sama bała się nieuniknionej walki, lecz od dawna brakowało jej wolności, którą dawały im manewry.

\- Bawisz się w Armina, że chcesz coś planować? Chodź!

Z radosnym okrzykiem wzbiła się w powietrze, pozostawiając go za sobą. Mimo pierwotnego strachu, walka nie była trudna. Okazałaby się taka, gdyby u jej boku walczył ktoś inny. Ona i Connie rozumieli się bez słów. Czytali ze swoich najdrobniejszych gestów, tnąc przecyzyjnie i odbierając swoim ofiarom jakąkolwiek szansę na ucieczkę.

Gdy po zagrożeniu pozostały tylko marne kawałki mięsa, oboje wylądowali twardo na ziemi. Minęły wieki od ich ostatniej, tak emocjonującej, walki. Poczuła, jak Connie opiera się o jej ramię, wciąż próbując uspokoić oddech. Ich kondycja z dnia na dzień znacznie spadała.

\- To było świetne Sasha – uśmiechnął się do niej, a jego ramiona otoczyły ją ciasno.

Mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu Connie był całkiem silny. Wiele razy pomagał jej w noszeniu ciężkich skrzyń z produktami i zawsze robił to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Mogła na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji.

\- Oboje byliśmy świetni – oparła się swoim czołem o jego i uśmiechnęła szeroko – chodź, znajdziemy resztę. Może potrzebują pomocy.

***

Setki niepotrzebnych myśli zatruwały umysł Levi'a. Powinien być teraz w pełnej gotowości, tnąc wszystko na swojej drodze, a jedyne czego dokonał to pozbawienie się drogi ucieczki. Uwięziony na pustej przestrzeni placu wraz ze zbliżającym się tytanem próbował za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do jakiegoś budynku, aby móc wykonać manewr.

Drugi tytan zniknął mu z pola widzenia dawno temu. Kolejny raz tego dnia przeklinał w duchu ich niski wzrost. Nie mógł normalnie oszacować sytuacji, kiedy jego przeciwnicy chowali się gdzieś pomiędzy domami. Na domiar złego, cały czas zaprzątał sobie umysł Erenem. Jego nieobecność w trakcie walki była czymś nienaturalnym. Mimowolnie wciąż doszukiwał się charakterystycznych cech w atakującym go tytanie. Bał się, że eksperymenty zdążyły zajść za daleko i naukowcy dopięli swego, zamieniając go we włochatą bestię.

Gdy tylko pierwsze budynki były w jego zasięgu, od razu wzbił się w powietrze. Jego przeciwnik przystanął na środku placu, najwyraźniej zdziwiony takim zachowaniem, po czym skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek.

\- Nie tak szybko paskudo – wymamrotał po nosem Levi, podążając tuż za nim. Zdążyli minąć kilka przecznic nim jeden z haków od manewru wbił się prosto w plecy tytana – Już jesteś mój.

Z typową dla siebie lekkością, obrócił się w powietrzu i natarł prosto na przeciwnika. W mgnieniu oka ulica spłynęła krwią i wnętrznościami, a głowa bestii potoczyła się niedbale w rynsztoku. Z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na swoje brudne ubranie i dłonie lepkie od czerwonej posoki.

\- Obrzydliwe – mruknął sam do siebie, gdy tuż za jego plecami wyrósł gigantyczny cień. Nim zdążył się obejrzeć, ogromna dłoń tytana, zakończona ostrymi pazurami, posłała go prosto na ścianę budynku. Cios był silny i niespodziewany. W ułamku sekundy poczuł jak przez ciało przebiega potężna fala bólu, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Jego przeciwnik trafił dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie został ranny na samym początku ich wyprawy.

\- Ty skur... - zaczął, gdy pokraczna postać zbliżyła się do niego. Szaleństwo czające się w inteligentnych oczach wyróżniało go od pozostałych. Nie mógł zginąć z jego ręki, nie w ten sposób.

Ostatkiem sił uniósł się, opierając na ostrzach i już miał ruszyć do ataku, gdy miastem wstrząsnęła potężna fala. Nawet jego przeciwnik rozejrzał się ze zdezorientowaniem, zanim jego twarz została zniekształcona silnym kopnięciem.

Ponad miastem górował Eren w formie tytana. Levi nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz, gdy widział jego, nie zmienioną żadnymi eksperymentami, piętnastometrową postać. Kłęby gorącej pary, emanujące z jego ciała wypełniły wąską ulicę, a z domów dobiegły zduszone krzyki. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy zdołali się ewakuować.

Kolejny atak był tak samo niespodziewany jak poprzedni. Dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, Eren pozbył się zagrożenia, pozostawiając po nim jedynie mokrą plamę. Levi westchnął głęboko i zsunął się plecami po ścianie, przymykając oczy. Ból wypełniał całe ciało, lecz liczyło się tylko to, że wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.

Rozchylił powoli powieki, czując na brzuchu delikatny nacisk. Tytan Erena zniżył się do jego poziomu i leżał na ziemi, wypełniając uliczkę swoją postacią. Przyglądał mu się z troską, przesuwając lekko palcem po jego ciele.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Eren – odezwał się Levi. Musiał zmartwić go swoim zachowaniem, lecz dawno nie czuł takiego bólu. Gdyby nie obrażenia z początku ich wyprawy, z pewnością lepiej zniósłby ten cios – zaraz pomogę ci wyjść. Połóż się.

Podpierając się na ostrzach, powoli wdrapał się na jego kark. Doskonale znał miejsca, w których musiał ciąć, żeby nie uszkodzić ludzkiej formy. Gęste kłęby pary przesłoniły mu widoczność, gdy tylko wydostał go nieprzytomnego z ciała tytana. Mieli tak wiele do omówienia i czekało ich jeszcze mnóstwo kłótni, lecz w tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, żeby wreszcie go objąć.

\- Kapitanie, proszę się odsunąć!

Donośny głos Davosa wypełnił ulicę. W towarzystwie całego wojska zbliżył się ostrożnie do resztek parującego tytana, które pozostawił po sobie Eren.

\- Przykro mi, ale musimy przejąć twojego żołnierza.

Levi zmierzył ich morderczym wzrokiem. Zaczynał szczerze nienawidzić tych ludzi.

\- Czy właśnie nie uratowaliśmy waszych pieprzonych tyłków? Możecie dać nam chociaż trochę spokoju?

\- Kapitanie, zgodnie z naszym protokołem, twój żołnierz stworzył zagrożenie dla mieszkańców, przemieniając się w tytana i musi natychmiast zostać przetransportowany przed oblicze królo...

\- Skończ pieprzyć. Jestem zmęczony, a on nigdzie nie idzie – Levi odwrócił się do niego plecami, w dalszym ciągu podtrzymując nieprzytomnego Erena w ramionach. Nawet w ciemności widział jego podkrążone oczy, odznaczające się na bladej skórze. Gdy w tym momencie obiecywał sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić, nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił.

\- My też jesteśmy zmęczeni kapitanie, a rozkaz to rozkaz – żołnierze otoczyli ich ciasno i wyrwali Erena z jego objęć, ciągnąc go ze sobą za ramiona.

Levi odruchowo ruszył za nimi, lecz lufa strzelby Davosa wbiła się prosto w jego pierś.

\- Odpocznij kapitanie. Potem odzyskasz swojego żołnierza. Królowa musi go tylko przesłuchać.

Gdyby nie obrażenia, zadane mu przez tytana, grożący strażnik byłby teraz bezkształtną kupą mięsa. Czuł, bezsilność gromadzącą się gdzieś w środku i mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak żołnierze po raz kolejny rozdzielają go z Erenem. Wszystko w podzięce za to, że uratowali całe miasto. Miał już tego dość. Skoro tak bardzo pragnęli zaleźć mu za skórę, to przekonają się teraz jak wygląda jego gniew.


	14. Intencja

\- Kapitanie, co się stało?

Levi usłyszał nieśmiałe pytanie, gdy tylko wszedł do domu. Członkowie oddziału zebrali się w salonie, rozkładając niedbale na dywanie. Wyglądali na przemęczonych, lecz poza tym nic im nie dolegało. Jedynie Mikasa odniosła niewielkie obrażenia, którymi zajmowała się teraz Sasha. Zwinnymi ruchami oczyszczała i zszywała drobne rany, a jej wzrok skupiony był dokładnie w jednym punkcie.

\- Jesteście cali? Mamy sporo do obgadania, ale najpierw musicie coś zrobić. Arlert, Kirschtein i Springer, znajdźcie to co zostało z tytanów i spalcie każdy kawałek. Nie chcemy, żeby któryś nam się teraz zregenerował, prawda? – Levi spojrzał na nich, nie potrafiąc ukryć zmęczenia i usiadł w fotelu. Na jego rozkaz błyskawicznie poderwali się z miejsc.

\- Oczywiście kapitanie! Załatwimy to jak najszybciej – zasalutował Armin i razem z Jeanem i Conniem wybiegli na zewnątrz.

Wraz z ich odejściem w pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie szeleszczącymi odgłosami bandaży. Levi powoli zapadł się w miękkim fotelu, starając się odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Minuty dzieliły ich od świtu, a zmęczenie dopiero teraz zaczynało o sobie przypominać.

\- Co z Erenem? – odezwała się Mikasa, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi. Na dźwięk jej głosu, Sasha gwałtownie wypuściła z rąk nożyczki, które z głuchym łoskotem uderzyły o ziemię.

\- Zabrali go. Idiota sam się o to prosił. Tyle razy mówiłem mu, żeby nikomu nie ufał – odparł pocierając lekko czoło. Ignorowanie czarnych scenariuszy nie wychodziło mu ostatnio najlepiej – zaczekamy, aż wróci reszta i pójdziemy go odbić. Potrzebujemy tylko dobrego planu. Dasz radę walczyć? – zerknął na nią kątem oka. Rana na jej udzie nie była poważna, ale z pewnością potrzebowała kilku dni, żeby wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Jej zacięta mina sugerowała jednak, że mogłaby zniszczyć cały oddział podziemnych żołnierzy nawet w tej chwili.

\- Kapitanie? – zapytała nieśmiało Sasha, kończąc opatrunek i spojrzała na niego – Czy to znaczy, że odchodzimy? Królowa na pewno będzie zła, jak złamiemy umowę. Mieliśmy ich chronić.

\- Będzie wściekła – w oczach Levi'a zatańczyły podstępne błyski – i na to liczę. Nasza ochrona była w zamian za bezpieczeństwo Erena, a nie za robienie z niego królika doświadczalnego. Wykorzystali nas i to też moja wina. Odbijemy go i wrócimy za mury. Tam zbierzemy większy oddział i poszukamy tych tytanów, którzy zostali.

\- O ile ludzie królowej nas nie zabiją – wtrąciła cicho Mikasa, podnosząc się z miejsca. Lekko kuśtykając na rannej nodze, ruszyła do wyjścia – trochę to rozchodzę kapitanie i mogę walczyć. Nie pozwolimy im go skrzywdzić.

Gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, Sasha westchnęła głęboko i zaczęła sprzątać pozostałe bandaże. Levi przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Martwiła się o wszystkich z wyjątkiem siebie. Żołnierze o takim usposobieniu stanowili rzadkość i była prawdziwym skarbem dla jego oddziału.

\- Kapitanie? – odezwała się cicho, gdy po jakimś czasie jego zmęczone powieki zaczęły niebezpiecznie opadać, zdradzając zmęczenie – Mogłabym cię o coś zapytać? O coś prywatnego?

\- Pytaj. Zobaczymy, czy odpowiem – odparł spokojnie. Mało kto potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby odezwać się do niego w ten sposób.

\- Nie chcę być wścibska kapitanie...p-po prostu dużo ostatnio myślę i... skąd wiedziałeś, że Eren cię kocha?

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi. Udało jej się go zaskoczyć.

\- Powiedział mi. Wcześniej nie wiedziałem. Skąd takie pytanie? – spojrzał na nią, lecz jej wzrok w tej samej chwili powędrował prosto na podłogę.

\- To tylko ciekawość. P- przepraszam, nie powinnam... – potykając się o własne nogi, zebrała resztę sprzętu do opatrunków i ruszyła do łazienki. Gdyby nie znał jej od wielu lat, uwierzyłby jej słowom, ale nie była typem osoby, która zadaje niepotrzebne pytania.

\- Sasha? – rzucił cicho, gdy mijała próg pokoju. Zaskoczona obróciła się i spojrzała na niego – Springer biega za tobą bez przerwy, nawet ja to widzę. Naprawdę nie musisz się tym przejmować. A jak nie chcesz czekać, aż coś dotrze do jego pustej głowy to sama z nim pogadaj. To nic złego.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a na jej policzkach wykwitły delikatne rumieńce.

\- Dziękuję kapitanie.

***

Od powrotu reszty oddziału minęło prawie pół godziny, a plan odbicia Erena był już na ukończeniu. Armin po raz kolejny wykazał się sprytem i znajomością najbardziej podstępnych technik sabotażu. Mimo ogromnego zmęczenia i nieprzespanej nocy, poczuli przypływ energii na myśl o wydostaniu się na powierzchnię. Dłuższe przebywanie pod ziemią wyniszczało ich z każdą kolejną minutą.

\- Może po prostu ich wyrżnijmy kapitanie? Nikt nie będzie po nich płakał – rzucił niedbale Jean, gdy wstali od stołu i rozpoczęli przygotowania.

\- Kirschtein, w ciągu całej naszej współpracy nigdy nie powiedziałeś niczego mądrzejszego – Levi splótł dłonie na karku i spojrzał na niego – nazwijmy to planem C.

\- A mamy jakiś plan B? – zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony Connie.

\- Mamy. Nazywa się „spieprzajmy szybciej, niż ci co nas gonią". Arlert przypomnij wszystkim co mają robić. Nie chcę potem problemów.

Armin, który od kilku chwil męczył się z ukrywaniem noży w różnych częściach swoich ubrań, od razu się ożywił.

\- Oczywiście kapitanie! No więc, po ataku na miasto większość mieszkańców jest jeszcze w zamku i lochach. Możemy się między nimi ukryć, ale bez sprzętu do manewrów. Od razu by nas wykryli. Pamiętajcie o tym, żeby cały czas zasłaniać twarz kapturem, bo strażnicy nas znają. Connie i Jean – zwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem – wy nie pójdziecie z nami. Zamiast tego, zrobicie dywersję w centrum miasta. Odpalicie kilka bomb dymnych. Wykurzymy strażników z zamku, żeby poszli sprawdzić co się tam dzieje. Kiedy skończycie, macie czekać na nas przy windzie do tuneli. Ja i Sasha będziemy stać na czatach i sprawdzać korytarze, kiedy kapitan i Mikasa pójdą po Erena. Jeśli wszystko się uda, po południu powinniśmy być na powierzchni.

\- Mi tam pasuje – rzekł Connie, wyraźnie ucieszony – zawsze chciałem wysadzić kilka bomb. Wyglądają fajnie.

\- To wysadź ich jak najwięcej – odezwał się Levi, sprawdzając ostrość ostatniego noża, po czym zwinnie ukrył go w bucie – macie zrobić tam porządny burdel.

Wystarczyło im kilka minut, żeby być w pełnej gotowości. Wychodząc, ani razu nie obejrzeli się na dom, który pozostawiali za sobą. Był ich schronieniem przez ponad tydzień, lecz to nie miejsce tworzyło dobre wspomnienia, a momenty, gdy byli razem. Mimo pojedynczych żartów i rozmów, brak Erena w ich szeregach pozostawiał niemożliwą do wypełnienia pustkę.

Podróż przez opuszczone miasto przebiegła w kompletnej ciszy, a brak sprzętu do manewru skutecznie ich spowolnił. W połowie drogi pożegnali się z Jeanem i Conniem, którzy odbili w uliczkę prowadzącą do centrum. Im bliżej zamku się znajdowali, tym więcej ludzi pojawiało się w ich polu widzenia. Bez problemu wmieszali się w tłum przy olbrzymim wejściu, a strażnicy pilnujący porządku nawet nie zwrócili na nich uwagi. Dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie, jednak gwar panujący na korytarzach skutecznie ich zagłuszał.

Gdy tylko pokonali pierwszy zakręt, Levi poczuł jak Sasha dyskretnie ciągnie go za rękaw. Na jej twarzy malował się czysty strach.

\- Kapitanie? – szepnęła – Słyszałeś o czym mówili?

\- Nawet ciebie ledwo słyszę – odezwał się – możesz mówić normalnie. Jest tu tyle ludzi, że nikt nas nie podsłucha.

\- Mówili o naukowcach. Dopiero tu przyszli, a królowa poszła z nimi do lochów.

Levi poczuł przejmujący chłód, który nagle opanował jego ciało. Davos zapewnił go, że zabiera Erena tylko na przesłuchanie, dlatego nie spieszyli się ze swoim planem.

\- Zostań z Arlertem na czatach. Jeśli stanie się coś naprawdę złego, dołączcie do reszty i uciekajcie z tego pieprzonego miasta – rozkazał, po czym zwrócił się do Mikasy – idziemy do lochów. Jak twoja noga? Poradzisz sobie w walce?

Odpowiedziała mu tylko lekkim kiwnięciem głowy i już torowała im drogę przez ludzi. Tłum nie przerzedził się nawet, gdy zeszli do podziemi. Przemęczeni i przerażeni mieszkańcy zajmowali każdy skrawek wolnego miejsca. Teraz pozostało im tylko odnaleźć odpowiedni korytarz, który miał doprowadzić ich do Erena.

***

\- Przestań się szarpać, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę – rzucił suchym tonem jeden z mężczyzn, gdy Eren mocno napiął trzymające go na uwięzi pasy – prawie pozabijałeś niewinnych ludzi. Nie chcesz się teraz wykazać, żeby zmyć swoją winę?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko pogardliwe prychnięcie. W tym momencie Eren nie był pewien kogo bardziej nienawidził: królowej i jej naukowców, czy samego siebie, za bycie łatwowiernym idiotą. Ponownie rzucił się w pasach, którymi przywiązali go do stołu, lecz udało mu się uzyskać tylko kolejne bolesne otarcia na nadgarstkach.

\- Nikogo nie skrzywdziłem. Potrafię panować nad swoją formą tytana i wszystko pamiętam. To wy jesteście popieprzeni. Myślałem, że chcecie chronić ludzi... uratować ich jak najwięcej, a wam zależy tylko na tworzeniu potworów.

\- No, no, no panie Jaeger – kobiecy głos nagle wypełnił pomieszczenie – ale po co się tak denerwować? Co powiedziałby na to Grisha?

Królowa zbliżyła się do stołu, a jej długie, pajęcze palce musnęły mu lekko czoło. Eren wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku i spojrzał prosto na nią, nie kryjąc narastającej złości. Mimo, że widział ją wcześniej tylko jeden raz, zauważył jak diametralnie się zmieniła. Z całej postaci emanowało zmęczenie, a pod oczami widniały wyraźne, ciemne półkola. Pojedyncze włosy wystawały z niedbale upiętego koka, nadając jej maniakalny wygląd. Najstraszniejszy był jednak wzrok. Rozbiegane we wszystkich kierunkach oczy błyskały czystym szaleństwem, przyprawiając go o dreszcze.

\- Mój ojciec? Na pewno to, żebyście mnie wypuścili. Nie mam zamiaru już wam pomagać. Słyszałem co mówili, kiedy mnie tu przyprowadzali. Wcale nie chcecie ratować ludzi, których przemieniliście w tytanów. Myślicie tylko o tym, żeby stworzyć kolejnych i to takich, którzy wam się podporządkują. Po co to wszystko? Nie możecie się cieszyć, że pozbyliśmy się zwykłych?! Nawet nie wiecie co to znaczy dla ludzi za murami. Tyle lat nas więzili, ale w końcu będziemy mogli być wolni. Wystarczy, że pozbędziemy się tych kilku nowych, którzy wam ucie...

\- Jesteś uroczy, Eren – rzekła sucho Elisiphe, a jej palce uszczypnęły go mocno w policzek – to proste, że wkrótce ludzkość będzie wolna. Co wtedy? Myślisz, że moi ludzie będą chcieli siedzieć pod ziemią? Będziemy musieli opuścić to miejsce i przejść do was. Ludzie za murami nas znienawidzą, że siedzieliśmy sobie bezpiecznie, kiedy oni walczyli i umierali. Jest nas wielu i też potrzebujemy miejsca do życia, a jeśli znajdziemy sposób, żeby podporządkować sobie twoją formę tytana, nikt nas nie ruszy.

Eren dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że słucha jej słów z otwartymi ustami. Za wszelką cenę próbował dopatrzeć się sensu w pokręconym planie królowej.

\- Chcesz zrobić sobie ze mnie broń? Przecież za murami jest mnóstwo miejsca, każdy znajdzie tam coś dla siebie. Nikt nie będzie was ścigał tylko dlatego, że wcześniej ukrywaliście się pod ziemią. To nienormalne. Zresztą i tak wam nie pomogę. Okłamaliście mnie, że robicie serum z mojej krwi, które pomoże innym. Po co było to wszystko?

\- Pomożesz, zobaczysz. Musieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że robimy serum... inaczej nie pozwoliłbyś nam niczego ci podać – uśmiechnęła się do niego perfidnie i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, dając sygnał jednemu z naukowców. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Erena i gwałtownie wstrzyknął mu całą mlecznobiałą zawartość strzykawki - Twój ojciec też chciał nam pomóc w walce z tytanami, żebyśmy mogli wszyscy zamieszkać na powierzchni. Mówił to co ty... że ludzie zza murów przyjmą nas chętnie do siebie. Kiedy dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę planujemy musieliśmy się go pozbyć... szkoda, bo naprawdę go lubiłam...

\- Mi szkoda siebie, bo naprawdę nie lubię oglądać twojej parszywej gęby – znajomy głos rozległ się z głębi korytarza. Nim się obejrzeli, potężny cios pięścią wylądował prosto na twarzy królowej, która z wrzaskiem zatoczyła się do tyłu, upadając na ziemię – najpierw córka, teraz matka. Wszystkie jesteście popieprzone – dodał z pogardą Levi, przestępując niedbale przez jej ciało.

Eren poczuł na sobie skupiony wzrok, którym od razu zmierzył go od góry do dołu w poszukiwaniu obrażeń. Jego widok sprawił, że w mgnieniu oka ogarnęła go fala spokoju.

\- W porządku? – zapytał cicho Levi, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył. Zwinnie wysunął z rękawa nóż i przeciął skórzane pasy, uwalniając go z więzów.

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć mu od razu. Gdy tylko odzyskał możliwość poruszania się, zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i mocno go objął. Kątem oka dostrzegł Mikasę, która stanęła na środku pomieszczenia ze sztyletami w dłoniach. Nie musiała niczego robić. Sama jej obecność skutecznie działała na naukowców, którzy grzecznie usiedli na krzesłach, patrząc na nią jak na symbol nadchodzącej apokalipsy.

\- Przepraszam, Levi – szepnął Eren, zaciskając dłonie na jego płaszczu – z-za wszystko co wtedy powiedziałem. Jak zawsze miałeś ra...

\- Nie mamy na to czasu. Musimy uciekać, póki nie ma tu strażników. Udało nam się ich pozbyć, ale tylko na chwilę. Możesz iść? – zapytał Levi, gdy ciało Erena niebezpiecznie przechyliło się w jego stronę – Co się dzieje?

\- To te zastrzyki... zawsze tak działały...nie mam już siły – były to jedyne słowa na jakie się zdobył, nim cały świat przesłoniła mu gęsta, czarna mgła.


	15. Miraż

Mocne uderzenie w żebra sprawiło, że Eren nieprzytomnie rozchylił powieki. Świat wokół niego spowolnił, a niewyraźne głosy i krzyki zlały się w jedno. Coś mocno otaczało go w pasie, ściskając kurczowo i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że ktoś niesie go przerzuconego przez ramię. Pulsujący rytmicznie ból głowy zgrywał się wzorowo z odgłosem przyspieszonych kroków, które dopiero teraz zaczynały docierać do niego pośród gwaru ulicy. Najwyraźniej przed czymś uciekali.

Przetarł lekko oczy, aby zobaczyć kim jest napastnik, lecz próba dostrzeżenia czegokolwiek zakończyła się fiaskiem.

\- Nie ruszaj się – cichy i opanowany głos Levi'a dotarł do jego uszu – nie jesteś lekki, a nie dasz rady iść. Po prostu się nie wierć.

Do Erena dopiero w tym momencie zaczęły powracać wspomnienia. Eksperymenty, królowa, jej plan, który od początku był tylko podstępem.

\- KAPITANIE! JEST ICH JESZCZE WIĘCEJ – wrzask Sashy tym razem ocucił go na dobre.

Stabilnie uniósł głowę, której pozwalał do tej pory bezwładnie opadać za ramieniem Levi'a. Olbrzymi oddział żołnierzy królowej deptał im po piętach. Szeregi spoconych, zaciętych twarzy patrzyły wprost na niego, błyskając zwierzęcą dzikością.

\- Tędy – Levi odbił w wąską uliczkę pogrążoną w ciemności, a reszta podążyła za nim – znajdziemy Springera i Kirschteina i spieprzamy stą.. – zatrzymał się, wzniecając tuman kurzu, gdy na wylocie drogi wyrósł kolejny oddział. Zostali otoczeni.

\- Wystarczy kapitanie. Zaatakowałeś królową i nie ma już niczego, co mógłbyś powiedzieć na swoją obronę. Pójdziecie z nami – Davos wystąpił przed szereg, uśmiechając się lekko. Nawet obrócony do niego tyłem Eren, widział oczami wyobraźni drwinę wymalowaną na kanciastej twarzy.

\- Cześć! – donośny i wesoły głos rozległ się wokół nich. Zarówno zwiadowcy, jak i żołnierze królowej spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem w górę.

Na dachu jednego z domów stał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Connie, podrzucając w ręku niewielki przedmiot. Tuż za nim czaił się Jean, najwyraźniej zirytowany zbyt długim przebywaniem w obecności tego pierwszego. Obaj wyglądali, jakby przebiegli właśnie dookoła całą Marię.

\- Poczęstujcie się tym – dodał z uśmiechem, zanim zamaszystym, lecz mocnym ruchem rzucił trzymaną kulkę prosto w napastników. Silny wybuch zatrząsł oknami domów, a ulicę wypełnił gęsty, dławiący dym.

Jedynie stała czujność Levi'a pozwoliła im wymknąć się tuż obok skręcającego się z duszności oddziału wrogów. Mimo szybkiej reakcji, chmura gazu odcisnęła na nich swoje piętno i dalsza ucieczka przebiegała w akompaniamencie kaszlu i pociągania nosem.

-Springer, do chuja, czy ty czasem myślisz?! – krzyk Levi'a był nadzwyczaj donośny, gdy biegli w stronę tuneli – Następnym razem pamiętaj, że dym się szybko roznosi albo nas uprzedź.

Z impetem wpadli do windy, od razu zatrzaskując za sobą metalowe drzwi. Olbrzymi mechanizm zatrzeszczał złowieszczo nim mozolnie ruszył w górę, gubiąc po drodze kilka śrubek.

\- Levi? Już sobie poradzę... – odezwał się cicho Eren, a gdy podtrzymujący go uścisk zelżał, zsunął się płynnie na ziemię, stając z nim twarzą w twarz, oddzieloną o zaledwie centrymetr.

Poczuł, jakby właśnie spadał głęboko w dół. Tak nagły bliski kontakt wyzwolił w nim tysiące wyrzutów sumienia, które zaczęły atakować go ze wszystkich stron. Znów ściągnął na wszystkich kłopoty, w tym na osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależało.

\- Nie teraz. Porozmawiamy jak wrócimy – szepnął Levi. Musiał dostrzec zmianę w jego twarzy, lecz nie poruszył dalej tematu. Mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Kapitanie? – odezwał się Connie – Przepraszamy, że tak długo nam się zeszło, ale wpadliśmy z Jeanem na świetny pomysł i musieliśmy go zrobić.

\- Springer, jak to znowu jakiś koński żart, nie ręczę za siebie. To nie czas na takie rzeczy.

\- Tylko że... - Connie spojrzał na Jeana w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, lecz ten uśmiechał się tylko głupkowato – to tak jakby jest końs...

\- SPRINGER - wraz z podniesionym głosem Levi'a winda zatrzymała się, a drzwi rozsunęły groźnie skrzypiąc.

\- Po prostu zobacz kapitanie.

Wskazał palcem na wejście do tuneli, gdzie czekały na nich konie przywiązane do skał. Na ich widok, kilka z nich zarżało radośnie, ukazując równe zęby.

\- Nie chcieliśmy zostawiać ich pod ziemią, a teraz na pewno się przydadzą. Mamy ich tylko pięć, ale będziemy szybciej na powierzchni, nawet jak niektórzy pojadą parami. Wzięliśmy też sprzęty do manew... - Connie urwał nagle, gdy ze strony miasta rozległ się huk. Upadł na ziemię, chwytając się kurczowo za przedramię, a na materiale ubrania pojawiły się ciemnoczerwone plany.

\- Odsuńcie się od krawędzi! Zaczęli strzelać z dołu! – krzyknął Armin, razem z Sashą chwytając go pod ramiona.

\- Bierzcie konie i spieprzamy stąd – Levi podszedł do nich, zerwał z szyi fular i mocno przewiązał nim ramię Conniego, ignorując kolejne pociski, które uderzały w skalne ściany wokół nich – Jean, pojedziesz razem z nim. Pilnuj, żeby się nie wykrwawił. Eren, ty ze mną.

Ataki nie ustały, nawet gdy ruszyli w głąb tunelu. Od razu ustawili się w przećwiczonym wiele razy szyku, a odgłosy strzałów ucichły dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Drogę oświetlała im tylko jedna pochodnia, zdobyta przez Mikasę, a poza nią otaczała ich całkowita ciemność, przywodząca na myśl gęste błoto z którego nie było już ucieczki.

Eren objął Levi'a mocniej, gdy konie przeszły w galop. Dźwięk kopyt uderzających o skały odbijał się rytmicznym echem. Mijając tunel z czarnymi kryształami, zauważył w nich swoje zniekształcone, blade odbicie. Wydawało się, że czas znów na chwilę spowolnił swój bieg. Zobaczył, jak zmęczona twarz zmienia swój kształt, a spierzchnięte usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Przerażony przetarł z niedowierzaniem oczy, lecz w tym momencie oddział wypadł z kryształowego tunelu i podążył dalej, ku wyjściu na powierzchnię. Wolność znów była w zasięgu ręki.

***

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę tęsknić za murami – oświadczył radośnie Jean, gdy wyszli z lasu, a znajoma konstrukcja pojawiła się na horyzoncie.

Droga na zewnątrz zajęła im o wiele krócej, niż zejście do podziemi. Eren do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu wiatru, lekko muskającego skórę, dopóki nie poczuł go ponownie. Nim dotarli do Marii, słońce zabarwiło się krwistym szkarłatem, a jego ciepłe popołudniowe promienie przyjemnie ogrzewały plecy.

\- Zostaniemy do rana w Shiganshinie – zarządził Levi, gdy tylko przekroczyli mur – opatrzcie Springera i odpocznijcie. Nie spaliście całą noc.

Dodatkowe słowa zachęty nie były nikomu potrzebne. W mgnieniu oka rozpierzchli się po mieście w poszukiwaniu ocalałych domów, które nadawałyby się do odpoczynku. Każdy marzył tylko o chwili spokoju i rozsądnej dawce snu.

\- Levi? – odezwał się Eren. Pozostali sami przy bramie, w towarzystwie uwiązanych koni – Przepraszam, naprawdę. Jak zawsze miałeś rację, a ja jestem tylko głu...

\- Skończ. Nie mam siły, żeby teraz o tym gadać. Wolisz tu stać i robić sobie wyrzuty, czy znaleźć ze mną ciepłe łóżko i trochę się przespać?

\- Przecież wiesz... ale nie chcę, żebyś się gniewał. Naprawdę żałuję – wyszeptał cicho, przymykając oczy. Ból głowy znów powracał ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Skoro żałujesz to sprawa skończona. Nie jestem zły. Nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś kiedyś posłuchał moich rad. Za dobrze cię znam.

Eren otworzył ze zdziwieniem oczy, gdy poczuł na ustach lekki pocałunek. Dłoń Levi'a dotknęła jego policzka, pieszcząc go czule. Miał być to gest pocieszenia, lecz jego delikatność i zrozumienie sprawiły, że wyrzuty sumienia stały się jeszcze większe.

\- Znam tą minę, Eren. Zapomnij – wyszeptał cicho w jego wargi, patrząc na niego ze zdeterminowaniem – chcę być na ciebie wściekły, bo to, co zrobiłeś było beznadziejnie głupie, ale za bardzo cieszę się, że żyjemy. Po prostu następnym razem pomyśl, kto naprawdę chce twojego dobra. Chodź.

Levi chwycił pewnie jego dłoń i pociągnął go za sobą w kierunku jednego z nielicznych ocalałych domów.

***

Martwa cisza panująca w opuszczonym mieście była na swój sposób kojąca, a zakłócał ją tylko delikatny szelest liści, smaganych lekkim wiatrem. Wreszcie znajdowali się na wolności, gdzie nie było wysokich skał ograniczających im przestrzeń.

Levi przetarł leniwie oczy i obrócił się na bok. Eren spał z rozpostartymi szeroko ramionami, a z rozchylonych ust wymykała się cienka strużka śliny. Widok ten, był jednym z jego ulubionych, choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Najchętniej dołączyłby teraz do niego w tym niedbałym błogostanie, lecz natłok myśli skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

Ostatnie godziny były niebezpieczną przejażdżką, zarówno fizyczną, jak i emocjonalną. Mimo, że udało im się ujść z życiem, do tej pory pozostawało kilka nierozwiązanych problemów, które niezwłocznie wymagały ich uwagi. Najpoważniejszym z nich były eksperymenty na Erenie. Levi zdawał sobie sprawę, że naukowcy zdążyli naszpikować go mnóstwem środków i musieli jak najszybciej pozbyć się obaw o ich szkodliwym dla niego działaniu.

\- Znowu marszczysz brwi – szepnął nagle Eren, owiewając jego ucho ciepłym oddechem – odpocznij. Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin, prawda?

Levi zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem. Zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego spod przymrużonych powiek, a zaspana twarz emanowała spokojem. Zmierzwione do granic możliwości włosy zaczynały żyć własnym życiem, uciekając w każdym kierunku. W tym momencie pomyślał w przelocie, że jest dla niego uosobieniem czystego piękna. Ciepło gromadzące się gdzieś w środku, zaczęło przemieniać w żar i nim się obejrzał jedyną myślą zaprzątającą jego umysł była wizja ich złączonych ciał.

\- Mamy. Naprawdę chcesz zmarnować je na spanie? – mruknął Levi, składając wilgotny pocałunek tuż przy wystającym obojczyku. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko z zadowolenia, gdy odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnienie. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, powędrował dłońmi wzdłuż jego brzucha, pieszcząc delikatnie miękką skórę.

\- No, no Levi! Ładnie to tak deprawować swoich żołnierzy? – znajomy, wesoły głos rozbrzmiał pośród ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu, powodując, że obaj podskoczyli jak oparzeni.

Żaden z nich nie usłyszał zbliżających się kroków.

\- Hanji? – zapytał z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem Levi, unosząc lekko brwi – co ty tu robisz?

\- Szukamy was, a co innego mamy robić? Erwin miał jakiegoś informatora w mieście, do którego trafiliście i dowiedzieliśmy się, że macie kłopoty – jej postać wyłoniła się z cienia i usiadła na skraju łóżka, mierząc ich rozbawionym wzrokiem – ale chyba nie potrzebujecie ratunku. Swoją drogą, cześć Eren! – pomachała mu, na co ten odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o czymś takim jak prywatność? – zapytał zirytowany Levi – daj nam się ubrać i zaraz pogada... chwila... - urwał, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem – właściwie to cholernie dobrze, że jesteś.

Hanji spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu, lecz skutecznie ją zignorował.

\- Musisz go zbadać. Ci popaprańcy zrobili na nim jakieś eksperymenty i chcę wiedzieć, czy nic mu nie jest. Najlepiej od razu.

Zwinnym ruchem wydostał się z łóżka i narzucił na siebie ubrania. Bez dodatkowych słów pochylił się nad Erenem i pocałował go zachłannie, aby za chwilę odwrócić się i ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Muszę pogadać z Erwinem, gdzie teraz jest?

\- Na murze. Mike pewnie próbuje wyczuć, czy w okolicy nie ma tytanów. O jakie eksperymenty ci chodzi, Levi? – Hanji wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, lecz przysiadła się bliżej Erena, od razu taksując go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Eren ci wszystko opowie. A Mike nie wyczuje tytanów, bo już ich nie ma. Zostało tylko kilka tych nowych pokrak, które musimy wybić.

Zarzucił na ramiona płaszcz i wyszedł z domu równym krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

***

\- Rozumiem twoją złość, ale naprawdę mieliśmy z królową poważną umowę. Nie mogłem wam nic powiedzieć. Hanji też dowiedziała się o nich dopiero teraz... - głos Erwina przepełniony był zmęczeniem.

Od ponad godziny próbował w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć się Levi'owi ze swoich decyzji, lecz nie było siły we wszechświecie, która potrafiłaby wygrać z nim dyskusję.

\- Gówno obchodzą mnie wasze umowy. Zaufaliśmy jej, bo powiedziała, że cię zna i mieliście dobre stosunki. To chora wariatka i naprawdę szkoda mi tych ludzi, którymi rządzi. Jak Hanji skończy go badać i okaże się, że coś mu zrobili, osobiście przeprowadzę na nią zamach – uniósł lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy – i wtedy możesz wsadzić sobie głęboko w dupę swoją dyplomację.

\- Zmieniłeś się – odparł tylko Erwin, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na jego groźby – wcześniej nigdy nie przyznałbyś się, że ci na nim tak zależy.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Zdegraduj mnie albo wyrzuć, jak ci to przeszkadza.

\- Przeciwnie – na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle szeroki uśmiech – w końcu mniej przypominasz maszynę.

Nim Levi zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, z impetem wpadł na nich Mike, który przebiegł właśnie większą część muru, oddzielającą Shiganshinę od zewnętrznego świata.

\- Erwin! – wysapał, opierając się na jego ramieniu i wcisnął im w dłonie lornetki – spójrzcie na linię drzew!

Levi od razu rozejrzał się po okolicach terenu, który im wskazał. Dwie ludzkie postacie pędziły przed siebie na koniach, prosto do lasu, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do tuneli. Tuż za nimi biegło pięć kudłatych bestii, przy czym ostatni z nich podążał w oddali, próbując dogonić resztę na czterech łapach.

Gdy spojrzał ponownie na Erwina, dostrzegł na jego twarzy jedynie czyste zdumienie przemieszane z trwogą przed nieznanym.

\- Co to jest?

\- Dzieło twojej królowej. Dalej chcesz jej bronić?- Levi nie potrafił wyzbyć się z głosu jadowitej ironii.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, lecz na murze zaczęli właśnie pojawiać się kolejni zwiadowcy zaalarmowani donośnym zachowaniem Mike'a

\- Co się dzieje, kapitanie? – zapytała Mikasa, podchodząc do niego wraz z całym oddziałem. Kątem oka dostrzegł Hanji i Erena, którzy właśnie wspięli się na mur. Jej mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Wracacie do podziemi. Pójdziemy z wami – wtrącił Erwin, a jego wzrok utkwiony był nieruchomo w linii drzew na horyzoncie – Musimy pozbyć się tych bestii i ocalić tylu, ilu tylko możemy.


	16. Lament

\- Nie chcę zostać tu sam, kapitanie! Każda pomoc się przyda! – w głosie Conniego słychać było nutę desperacji.

Osiodłane konie gotowe były do drogi. Levi bez większego namysłu wydał rozkaz, że wszyscy ranni pozostają w Shiganshinie. Wyjątkiem była Mikasa, która nawet z obrażeniami warta była co najmniej pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy.

\- Springer, nie będę narażał ludzi, którzy nie mogą dobrze się obronić. Z oddziałem Erwina jakoś sobie poradzimy. Zostań tu z Hanji i zróbcie w mieście jak najwięcej miejsca. Może być potrzebne, jeśli ewakuujemy ludzi.

Connie nie wyglądał na przekonanego, lecz posłusznie zasalutował i odszedł na ubocze, gdzie czekała na niego Sasha. Wyraźnie ucieszyła się na wieść, że tym razem nie będzie ryzykował swoim życiem. Levi obserwował ich z oddali, przypominając sobie ostatnią rozmowę z nią. Członkowie oddziału byli dla niego rodziną i chciał, żeby każde z nich było szczęśliwe. Zasługiwali na to jak nikt inny.

\- Poradzimy sobie, nie martw się – cichy głos Erena zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu, gdy zakradł się do niego od tyłu, opierając mu na ramieniu podbródek – obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważał.

Levi uniósł dłoń i zmierzwił pieszczotliwie jego włosy, dalej wpatrując się w żołnierzy. Część z nich miała nie doczekać kolejnego dnia, ginąc w podziemnej walce.

\- Wiesz, że nie dam się łatwo zabić. To ty powinieneś uważać – obrócił się do niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Hanji mówiła, że cholernie cię osłabili. Gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, zostawiłbym cię tu razem ze Springerem.

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie wypuściłbym cię samego.

\- Nie miałbyś wyjścia – odparł niedbale Levi i wspiął się na palce, żeby złożyć na jego ustach ciepły pocałunek. Bycie niskim utrudniało mu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rzeczy.

\- A to za co?

\- Na zachętę. Dostaniesz więcej, jak uda ci się przeżyć.

Eren odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem i gwałtownie przyciągnął go do siebie, chowając w ramionach. Pozbawił go tym samym tchu na dobre kilka sekund, lecz nie miał zamiaru protestować. Chciał dobrze zapamiętać jego ciepło i zapach, zanim mieli rzucić się w wir walki na śmierć i życie.

\- Levi? – ledwie słyszalny szept dotarł do jego uszu – Erwin się na nas patrzy... nie będziesz miał problemów? Sam mówiłeś, że my i misje to dwie oddzielne sprawy.

Levi westchnął z poirytowaniem i wydostał się z ciasnego uścisku. Żołnierze kończący szykować sprzęt nie zwracali na nich uwagi, choć dało się zauważyć kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń. W oddali, tuż przy jednym z ocalałych domów stał Erwin, opierając się nonszalancko o swojego konia. Wpatrywał się w nich bezwstydnie, unosząc z rozbawieniem brwi, a gdy dotarło do niego, że został przyłapany na podglądaniu, uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł w górę oba kciuki.

\- Kretyn – mruknął Levi, przewracając oczami – Eren, kiedy wrócimy do domu, pójdziemy do niego w nocy i ogolimy mu brwi. Nauczy się, żeby nie wpieprzać się w cudze sprawy.

Odpowiedział mu wesoły chichot, przerwany wezwaniem do rozpoczęcia akcji. W mgnieniu oka rozeszli się do swoich koni, a oddział Levi'a znalazł się na końcu formacji.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie – rzucił do Erena, ustawiając się na swojej klaczy tuż obok.

Mimochodem zauważył lekkie drżenie bladych dłoni. Gdyby nie jego moc przemiany w tytana, nigdy nie zabrałby go na akcję w takim stanie. Na szczęście mógł być blisko, żeby chronić go przed każdym zagrożeniem.

\- Eren? – odezwał się cicho Levi, tak że tylko on był w stanie go usłyszeć. Swoim spokojnym tonem skutecznie zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę – wszystko będzie dobrze. Kocham cię.

Wzruszenie, które dostrzegł wtedy na jego twarzy towarzyszyło mu potem przez całą podróż do podziemnego miasta, ogrzewając przyjemnie od środka.

***

Chaos.

Tym słowem idealnie mógł wyrazić stan, w jakim znajdowało się miasto, gdy tylko tam dotarli. Wrzask przerażonych ludzi ginął w odgłosach wybuchów, a dym z płonących domów zaczynał kumulować się tuż przy sklepieniu jaskini, przysłaniając sztuczne słońca.

\- Levi! – krzyknął Erwin zeskakując z konia – weź najlepszych ludzi i pozbądźcie się tytanów. Muszę znaleźć królową. Wy! – zwrócił się do swojego oddziału – Ewakuujcie z miasta kogo tylko zdołacie i pamiętajcie, żeby oszczędzać gaz!

Nie zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa, gdy potężny głaz z hukiem roztrzaskał się tuż nad ich głowami. Jeden z tytanów przypatrywał im się z oddali i najwyraźniej to jemu udało się dorzucić kamień z drugiego końca miasta. Widząc, jak grad pokruszonych kamieni spada prosto na nich, zadając mnóstwo drobnych obrażeń, uśmiechnął się i oblizał wargi, ukazując rząd krzywych zębów.

\- Ruszcie się! – wrzasnął Levi na zdezorientowanych żołnierzy Erwina, gdy ten zniknął im z oczu, pędząc do królowej – Arlert i Blaus – zwrócił się do swojego oddziału – bierzecie lewą stronę, Kirschtein i Ackerman, centrum, a ja i Eren pójdziemy na prawo. Jeśli coś się stanie, szukacie pozostałych. I macie przeżyć, bo jak nie, to sam was wskrzeszę i zabiję jeszcze raz, zrozumiano!?

Odpowiedziały mu szybkie kiwnięcia głowami i w mgnieniu oka rozeszli się do swoich zadań. Nie mieli czasu na pożegnania, ani przemowy, mające dodać im odwagi. Już dawno sytuacja nie była tak skomplikowana. Poza tytanami, którzy z radością przemieniali miasto w zgliszcza, problemem były pożary. Dymu przybywało z każdą chwilą i wkrótce miało im zabraknąć tlenu.

\- Eren – odezwał się w przelocie Levi, gdy manewrowali zwinnie pomiędzy dachami budynków – musimy podwójnie uważać. Ktoś wprowadził tu tych tytanów. Widzieliśmy to z Erwinem.

\- Kto? – głos Erena zginął w otaczających ich wrzaskach ludzi.

\- Nie wiem. Było ich dwóch. Po prostu pilnuj się ba... PADNIJ!

Levi gwałtownie chwycił go w locie, rzucając się z nim na ziemię, a silne szczęki tytana zatrzasnęły się głośno w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował. Bestia uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i oparła się o dom, obserwując ich uważnie. Jego bystry wzrok śledził dokładnie każdy ruch, gdy obolali podnosili się z kolan.

\- Odsuń się – szepnął Levi, odpychając Erena pod samą ścianę budynku, po czym zwinnie przeszedł na manewr.

Gniew i adrenalina zaczynały coraz szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach. Gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja, obaj byliby już martwi. Wyginając ciało pod niemożliwym dla zwykłego człowieka kątem, wystrzelił w górę. Przeciwnik zdążył jedynie unieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego po raz ostatni, nim oba ostrza mieczy zatopiły się głęboko w jego oczach.

Dziki wrzask, przypominający szał zranionego zwierzęcia, rozdarł okolicę. Oślepiony tytan zaczął wierzgać, próbując strącić Levi'a na ziemię, lecz w tym stanie nie był już dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. Kilka dodatkowych cięć skutecznie go unicestwiło, pozostawiając po sobie olbrzymią górę krwawych kawałków mięsa.

\- Kapitanie, radzę ci przestać.

Znajomy męski głos dobiegł go zza pleców. Levi obrócił się gwałtownie i poczuł jak dech zamiera mu w piersiach.

Tuż przed nim, w poszarpanych ubraniach i z dzikim uśmiechem na twarzy, stał Reiner. Trzymał on Erena w ciasnym uścisku, a w jego dłoni połyskiwał nóż, skierowany ostrzem prosto na jego odsłonięte gardło.

\- Puść go – były to jedyne słowa na jakie był w stanie się zdobyć, zachowując zimną krew.

\- Nie mogę. Jesteście zdrajcami. Po co tu przyszliście?! – wrzasnął, a kropelki śliny rozprysnęły się wokół niego – Pomagacie tej suce!? Przecież to wszystko przez nią!

\- Reiner – wysapał Eren, gdy jego ramię zacisnęło się mocniej wokół niego, odcinając mu dopływ tlenu – przestań...

\- To przez jej pranie mózgu. Dopiero teraz to do nas wróciło. Kapitanie... to ja i Bertholdt zniszczyliśmy mury wiele lat temu. Nawet tego nie pamiętaliśmy...kazała nam... zrobiła z nas marionetki. MUSI za to zapłacić... – słowa przerodziły się w krzyk, a ostrze noża nacięło lekko skórę Erena, wypuszczając kilka kropel krwi.

\- REINER PUŚĆ GO – Levi przestawał panować nad swoim głosem. Kątem oka dostrzegł kolejnego tytana, który kroczył dumnie w ich kierunku. Nie mógł z nim walczyć, jednocześnie negocjując z opanowanym szałem idiotą. Sytuacja zmusiła go do tego sama, gdy bestia rzuciła się w jego kierunku. Musiał postarać się, żeby starcie zakończyło się jak najszybciej.

W tym samym czasie Eren zwinnie wyślizgnął się z uścisku, godząc boleśnie Reinera w żebra. W ataku skupił całą swoją siłę, dzięki czemu okazał się skuteczny na tyle, żeby spróbować uciec. Ten jednak nie dał za wygraną. Zaślepiony szałem, rzucił się na niego z pięściami, wrzeszcząc o zdradzie własnych przyjaciół. Levi mógł tylko obserwować, jak padają między nimi kolejne ciosy, dopóki tytan z którym sam walczył, nie skończył w kawałkach.

Od razu ruszył przed siebie z zamiarem rozdzielenia ich i porządnego skopania Braunowi tyłka. W końcu on także należał wcześniej do jego oddziału. Zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili, gdy ten nagle zatopił nóż w ciele Erena, którego krzyk zmieszał się z wrzaskami ludzi w oddali.

Levi odruchowo wyciągnął miecz i z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wbił go prosto w serce Reinera. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekundy, a jego umysł wyprany był z wszelkich myśli. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy ciało opadło bez życia na ziemię i klęknął tuż przy Erenie. Rękojeść noża wciąż wystawała mu spod żeber, a oczy zacisnęły się z bólu.

\- Nie ruszaj się – powiedział sucho – musimy się tym zająć. Na razie zostawimy go w środku, żebyś się nie wykrwawił.

Starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, usilnie ignorując chęć spojrzenia na Reinera. Nie pierwszy raz pozbawił życia człowieka, lecz nigdy nie był to któryś z jego żołnierzy.

\- Levi... - szepnął nagle Eren, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, a jego dłoń raptownie powędrowała na szyję. Całe ciało napięło się mocno, a usta rozchyliły się próbując łapczywie złapać oddech – nie mogę...znowu...

Levi pochylił się nad nim, próbując zrozumieć sens wypowiadanych przez niego słów, gdy jego wzrok padł na rozpięty kołnierz koszuli. Coś zdecydowanie się nie zgadzało. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że brakowało łańcuszka z mlecznobiałym kryształem, do którego widoku już zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Najwyraźniej zerwał się w trakcie ich walki.

Gwałtownie wstał z miejsca i zaczął uważnie rozglądać się po okolicy. Z taką ilością tytanów wokół nich, liczyła się każda sekunda. Doskonale pamiętał, jak działali oni na Erena. W każdej chwili mógł dostać ataku, prowadzącego do niechybnej śmierci. Jak na złość, wśród zgliszczy i dymu nie dostrzegał błysku znajomego przedmiotu. Zaczął raptownie przeczesywać palcami piasek i kamienie na drodze, na próżno próbując go odnaleźć.

Odgłos gwałtownego uderzenia wypełnił nagle całą ulicę, zmuszając Levi'a do podniesienia wzroku. Nieopodal nich, Erwin próbował dopaść tytana, walcząc z nim na śmierć i życie. Był to ten sam osobnik, który wcześniej zaatakował ich olbrzymim głazem. Wraz z kolejnymi ciosami zbliżali się do nich nieuchronnie, a ciało Erena zaczynało reagować na bliskość bestii, sącząc z nosa cienką strużkę krwi.

\- Musimy cię stąd zabrać – wysapał Levi i wrócił do niego, upadając na kolana.

\- To boli... - odpowiedział mu tylko, mrużąc nieprzytomnie oczy.

Gdy jego wargi rozchyliły się, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, spomiędzy nich wypłynęło tylko więcej czerwonej cieczy, zalewając mu koszulę. W ułamku sekundy ciało Erena napięło się mocno, a oczy uciekły w tył głowy błyskając białkami. Dłonie Levi'a już trzymały go mocno i miały czym prędzej porwać go z dala od tytanów, gdy jego wzrok padł na błyszczący przedmiot wystający spomiędzy ostrych kamieni przy drodze.

Niczym błyskawica rzucił się w jego kierunku, kompletnie ignorując walkę Erwina z tytanem, która coraz bardziej przybierała na sile. Zacisnął mocno palce na chłodnym krysztale i porwał go, raniąc się przy tym o gruz zalegający na ziemi. Z sercem łomoczącym w piersi jak oszalałe, upadł obok Erena, otaczając jego szyję łańcuszkiem. Odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc znajome kliknięcie i spojrzał na niego unosząc lekko kącik ust.

Zamarł, widząc martwe oczy Erena, wpatrujące się nieruchomo w niewidoczny punkt gdzieś w oddali. Krew, która jeszcze przed chwilą sączyła się z jego lekko rozchylonych ust, zasychała powoli na spierzchniętych wargach. Wszystkie myśli zniknęły jednocześnie, pozostawiając po sobie zionącą pustkę w jego głowie. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na triumfalne zwycięstwo Erwina, który tuż obok zgładził tytana w perfekcyjnym stylu.

\- Eren? – sam nie poznał swojego drżącego głosu, gdy udało mu się odezwać przez zaciśnięte gardło – Eren w-wynosimy się stąd – odruchowo dotknął jego policzka, choć podświadomie wiedział, że nic już nie może zrobić. Zbyt wiele razy był świadkiem ludzkiej śmierci – musimy już iść...

\- Levi – cichy głos Erwina zabrzmiał tuż za jego plecami – zostaw. Niczego już nie zrobisz.

Levi obrócił się gwałtownie, patrząc na niego z czystą nienawiścią.

\- Wynoś się. Miałeś znaleźć królową. Z-zejdź mi z oczu.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, a palce zacisnęły się na czerwonej od krwi koszuli Erena.

Misje zawsze były dla niego priorytetem. Nawet, gdy towarzysze umierali, przełykał boleśnie gorycz ich utraty, kontynuując powierzone mu zadanie. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśli, że już nigdy nie ujrzy jego głupkowatego uśmiechu.

\- Rusz się idioto – szepnął, ignorując obecność Erwina – obiecałem ci coś, pamiętasz? – palce ściskające jego ubranie pobielały do tego stopnia, że prawie ich nie czuł. Nie był pewien czy czuł w tej chwili jakąkolwiek część własnego ciała. Nie odrywając wzroku od nieruchomej twarzy Erena, zbliżył się do niego, prawie łącząc ich wargi.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić. Nie ty – nie zwracając uwagi na zaschniętą krew, pocałował go powoli. Dopiero, gdy dotknął jego chłodnych ust, świadomość, że naprawdę od niego odszedł, spadła na niego miażdżąc brutalnie wszystkie wnętrzności. Poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka i po chwili gorące łzy paliły go w policzki. Lata, a nawet dekady tłumienia własnych emocji w końcu dały za wygraną.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie i ułożył się ostrożnie tuż obok jego ciała. Eren zakończył swoją misję, a do Levi'a dotarło jak bardzo sam był zmęczony. Pragnął już tylko jak najszybciej do niego dołączyć.


	17. Lśnienie

Gęsty, smolisty mrok wdzierał się w niego nachalnie, wypełniając w całości, a zewsząd ogarniała go nicość. Nie potrafił określić czy było to przyjemne, czy nieznośne uczucie; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnego istnienia, więc posiadanie opinii na jakiś temat wydawało się abstrakcją samą w sobie. Tkwił zawieszony we własnej świadomości, a kilka sekund jego egzystencji równie dobrze mogłoby być latami. Upływ czasu nie miał tu szczególnego znaczenia.

Z przyjemnego otępienia wyrwało go dopiero ciepło, które zaczęło po nim wpełzać, przebiegle prowokując jego umysł do pracy.Dobrze je znał, choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd.

W pewnym momencie gorąco uderzyło w niego z pełną mocą, a wraz z nim zniknęła nicość. Wszystkie wspomnienia i myśli powróciły boleśnie i znów poczuł byt swojego ciała. Wiedział już skąd kojarzył to uczucie. Towarzyszyło mu przy pierwszej przemianie w tytana, gdy kompletnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę, niszcząc to, co stanęło mu na drodze.

Na szczęście już dawno nauczył się kontrolować w takich momentach i mimo powszechnej opinii, nie był idiotą. Wiedział dokładnie, że jeśli poddałby się temu teraz, zmieniłby się w dziką, owłosioną bestię. Gorąco, które próbowało go opanować, krążyło w jego żyłach już od pierwszej wizyty w laboratorium. Maksymalnie skupiając resztki sił, oparł się pokusie dopuszczenia go do siebie, a ono niczym wygnany intruz, zniknęło po kilku chwilach.

Przebłysk triumfu przemknął przez jego twarz, gdy rozchylił powoli powieki. Znów poczuł się, jakby dryfował w nicości. Wokół panowała całkowita ciemność, a fale ostrego bólu, spazmatycznie rozchodziły się po ciele. Zamrugał kilka razy, gdy oczy zaczęły nieznośnie piec, zachodząc łzami i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokół.

W mieście wciąż toczyły się walki, a sądząc po odgłosach, nie wszyscy ludzie zdążyli się jeszcze ewakuować. Najgorszym problemem stawał się dym, wdzierający się brutalnie do płuc i blokujący możliwość swobodnego oddychania. Eren dopiero po chwili dostrzegł kątem oka postać leżącą tuż obok, która ściskała go kurczowo za koszulę, ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu. 

\- Levi? – szepnął ochryple, ledwie przebijając się przez hałas wokół.

Na dźwięk jego głosu, Levi drgnął i uniósł powoli głowę. Opuchnięte oczy i policzki mokre od łez sprawiły, że prawie go nie rozpoznał. Nigdy nie widział go w tak beznadziejnym stanie.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, zauważając na jego twarzy wyraz niedowierzania – Le.. – urwał, gdy silne ramiona otoczyły go w ciasnym uścisku. Drżące ciało przylgnęło do niego i nie chciało wypuścić za wszelką cenę.

\- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób. Nigdy – słysząc, jak jego głos się załamuje, serce Erena zacisnęło się boleśnie. Uniósł ociężałe ręce i objął go mocno, pieszcząc palcami odsłonięty kark, gdy głęboki oddech łaskotał mu szyję.

\- Myślałem, że już cię straciłem – odezwał się cicho Levi, unosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Błyszczące od łez, szare tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z uwielbieniem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie spotkał. Eren uniósł się lekko i wpił zachłannie w jego wargi, ignorując ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Pocałunek był krótki, przerwany mocnym skurczem w okolicy żeber, który nagle go opanował.

Levi zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem i otarł rękawem wilgotne oczy, przywołując znajomy zacięty wyraz twarzy.

\- Idziemy stąd. Masz jeszcze ten pieprzony nóż, a nie pozwolę żeby znowu coś ci się stało. Nigdy.

\- Reiner? – głęboki głos rozbrzmiał nagle tuż za nimi. Obaj obejrzeli się jednocześnie, dostrzegając nieopodal Bertholdta, zbliżającego się do nich w zakrwawionych ubraniach. 

Gwałtownie rzucił się on w kierunku ciała Reinera i zaczął potrząsać nim ze łzami w oczach. Krótką chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nie jest już w stanie mu w żaden sposób pomóc i spojrzał na nich, emanując czystą nienawiścią.

\- Z-zabiliście go.

Potężny rozbłysk światła i widok kolosalnego tytana górującego nad miastem, były ostatnimi rzeczami, które zapamiętał Eren, zanim potężne monstrum kompletnie zniszczyło jaskinię.

***

Gwałtowny łoskot wyrwał go ze snu, zmuszając do otwarcia oczu. Miliony migoczących gwiazd spoglądało na niego z nocnego nieba, a lekki wiatr delikatnie muskał skórę. Stukot, który go obudził dał mu do zrozumienia, że znajduje się w powozie i najwyraźniej wracają za mury.

\- Śpij – usłyszał szept Levi'a, aby po chwili poczuć jego dłoń na swoim czole – Musisz teraz odpocząć.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Bertholdt? – zapytał Eren, ignorując jego słowa i spróbował się podnieść, lecz ręka na jego głowie skutecznie utrzymała go w poziomie.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał. Wyciągnęliśmy z ciebie nóż. Daj swojemu ciału się zregenerować.

Dopiero w tym momencie odpuścił i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść z powrotem na jego uda. Powoli uniósł wzrok, zatrzymując go na linii szczęki Levi'a, który patrzył prosto przed siebie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Opowiesz mi co się stało?

\- Miasta już nie ma – głos Armina nagle dotarł do jego uszu i Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są w powozie sami – kiedy Bertholdt przemienił się w tytana, jaskinia zapadła się razem z połową lasu. Ledwo udało nam się uciec.

\- Taaak i ledwo udało nam się wyciągnąć stamtąd twój nieprzytomny tyłek – wtrącił Jean, rozkładając się wygodnie – naprawdę Eren, jak chcesz umierać, to nie rób tego na misji.

\- Jeszcze słowo Kirschtein, a wypieprzę cię stąd i będziesz galopował za nami na czworaka – z głosu Levi'a nie dało się wyczytać, czy był to sarkazm, czy prawdziwa groźba – jak się czujesz? - zwrócił się do Sashy, a wzrok Erena powędrował w jej kierunku. Siedziała pomiędzy Arminem i Jeanem, kończąc opatrunek własnego ramienia.

\- W porządku kapitanie! – uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, a jej oczy zabłyszczały w świetle jednej z pochodni – To tylko draśnięcie.

\- Co się stało z tytanami? – zapytał cicho Eren, gdy powóz podskoczył lekko, natrafiając na nierówność na drodze.

\- Wybiliśmy ich – odpowiedział mu Levi i znów oparł dłoń na jego czole, muskając je lekko kciukiem – generał powiedział mi kiedyś, że było ich dziewięciu, a tylu łącznie zabiliśmy. Chyba w końcu jesteśmy wolni.

Wśród nich zapadła cisza i nikt nie wiedział w jaki sposób ją przerwać. Jeszcze nie docierało do nich, że udało im się przetrwać, a swobodne życie bez strachu stało przed nimi otworem.

\- Wolni może tak, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czeka nas masa roboty – odezwał się nagle Erwin, zbliżając się do powozu na swoim koniu.

W siodle towarzyszyła mu mała Alvi, ściskając go kurczowo za ubranie. Eren dowiedział się później od reszty, że oprócz niej, cała królewska rodzina skończyła pod gruzami.

Droga do Shiganshiny nie trwała długo, toteż wkrótce przejeżdżali przez znajomą, zniszczoną bramę, a na ich spotkanie wybiegła Hanji w towarzystwie Conniego, Mike'a i Moblita. Powozy z mieszkańcami podziemnego miasta wypełniły ulice, a wylewający się z nich ludzie rozglądali się dookoła z podziwem. Większość po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała zewnętrzny świat.

Eren zdążył jedynie przelotem spojrzeć na całą sytuację, zanim Levi uniósł go z lekkością i ruszył do domu, w którym zatrzymali się wcześniej. Nie miał siły protestować, a obolałe ciało dawało o sobie znać, więc tylko zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i ukrył twarz w materiale jego koszuli.

\- Odpocznij – szepnął mu cicho do ucha, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku i położył go w łóżku – muszę pogadać z Hanji.

\- Nie teraz – Eren chwycił go za dłoń i spojrzał na niego błagalnie – zostań ze mną... proszę.

Levi nie odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wydawało się, że minęła godzina zanim westchnął głęboko i pochylił się nad nim, muskając lekko jego wargi swoimi.

\- Posuń się. Hanji zaczeka.

***

Czyjś donośny śmiech na zewnątrz, kolejny raz tej nocy, wyrwał go ze snu. Eren przetarł lekko oczy, wsłuchując się w wiatr pogwizdujący cicho w okiennicach. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni czuł się bezpiecznie. Przypominały mu o tym obejmujące go ramiona Levi'a i jego ciepłe ciało przylegające do jego pleców.

\- Śpisz? – odezwał się cicho, obracając się w jego uścisku. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy wylądował z nim twarzą w twarz, a szare tęczówki spojrzały na niego łagodnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś w ogóle zasnę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Prawie mi umarłeś Eren. Nie prawie... - zaczął Levi, przymykając lekko oczy – byłeś martwy. Widziałem to.

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Mimo, że wspomnienia były świeże, pamiętał wszystko jak przez mgłę.

\- To coś, co mi podali, chciało mnie przemienić. Było dzikie, ale zapanowałem nad tym. Chyba to mnie uratowało, nie wiem.

Oboje zamilkli na długi czas. Dopiero później cichy głos Levi'a wypełnił pomieszczenie.

\- Obiecaj mi, że od teraz będziesz ufał tylko nam. Nigdy więcej popieprzonych eksperymentów.

\- Obiecuję – Eren nie musiał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią - Levi?

\- Hmm?

\- Wyjdziemy na mur się przewietrzyć? Mam już dosyć siedzenia w zamknięciu – powiedział spokojnie, a widząc spojrzenie jakie mu posłał, dodał szybko – nic mi nie będzie! Już się zregenerowałem – na potwierdzenie swoich słów, odsłonił żebra ukazując gładką skórę w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej Reiner ugodził go nożem.

Levi przewrócił tylko oczami i wygrzebał się powoli z łóżka, mamrocząc coś o cholernych tytanach.

Droga na górę zajęła im mnóstwo czasu. Miasto, mimo głębokiej nocy tętniło życiem, a ludzie koczowali na ulicach, dzieląc się pierwszymi spostrzeżeniami na temat zewnętrznego świata. Wielu z nich witało się z nimi, dziękując za ratunek. Kilkoro z nich próbowało nawet uścisnąć Levi'owi dłoń, lecz widząc wyraz jego twarzy, szybko dawali za wygraną.

Eren nie potrafił opanować uśmiechu, gdy na miejscu dostrzegł Sashę i Conniego, którzy owinięci kocem leżeli na murze i pokazywali sobie gwiazdozbiory, nazywając je na cześć różnych odmian ziemniaków. Na ich widok pomachali im z oddali i wrócili do swojego zajęcia, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Tu będzie dobrze – rzucił Levi, siadając na krawędzi. Dołączył do niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

Lekki wiatr nieustannie mierzwił im włosy i łaskotał przyjemnie po twarzy. Noc była ciepła i choć lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, w powietrzu wciąż czuć było wiosnę.

\- Co teraz z nami będzie? - zapytał cicho Eren, a gdy odpowiedziały mu tylko uniesione brwi, dodał szybko – ze zwiadowcami. Tytani odeszli, a nowych wybiliśmy. Skończyliśmy naszą misję.

\- Nigdy jej nie skończymy. Musimy odnowić Shiganshinę i sprawdzić, co jest dalej za murami. Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio tu siedzieliśmy? Chciałeś zobaczyć ocean. Zrobię wszystko, żeby tak się stało.

Słowa Levi'a sprawiły, że poczuł w środku przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele. W końcu przyszłość, jaka rysowała się przed nimi przestawała być usłana tylko cierpieniem i śmiercią. Uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością i pocałował go powoli. Ich wargi zetknęły się ze sobą, stając nierozerwalną jednością. Długo nie potrafił się od niego oderwać, czując żar wpełzający po kręgosłupie, a gdy w końcu mu się to udało, musnął ustami czubek jego nosa.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Wiem kretynie. Ja ciebie też.


	18. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do końca <3

\- Levi... jeszcze tu – Eren nie mógł powstrzymać zaraźliwego chichotu i zamknął usta dłonią.

\- Ciszej – rzucił Levi, unosząc złowieszczo kąciki ust, po czym delikatnie przesunął brzytwą po skórze, pozbawiając ją włosów.

Tej nocy Erwin Smith oficjalnie utracił swoje brwi.

***

Od wydarzeń w podziemnym mieście minęły już trzy miesiące. Shiganshina znów zaczynała tętnić życiem, a jej odbudowa dobiegała końca. Nowi mieszkańcy szybko zaaklimatyzowali się wśród murów. Teraz, gdy zagrożenie tytanami minęło, nikt nie był zobowiązany do przebywania jedynie pośród nich. Pierwsi śmiałkowie zaczęli uprawiać tereny wokół, a grupy zwiadowców wyruszały w coraz dalsze eskapady. Oddziały Erwina, Hanji i Levi'a osiedliły się w jednej z dzielnic Shiganshiny. Byli pierwszą linią obrony ludzkości, na wypadek powrotu zagrożenia.

\- Nie ruszaj się! – głośny śmiech Mike'a rozbrzmiał w ogrodzie, gdy chwycił Erwina za podbródek, żeby utrzymać go w miejscu – jak wyjdzie krzywo, to ty będziesz tak chodził! – zwinnym ruchem dorysował drugą brew, która nadawała mu groźny wyraz twarzy – gotowe!

\- Założę się, że to któryś z nowych żołnierzy – odburknął w odpowiedzi.

Odkąd tylko dokonał w lustrze przerażającego odkrycia, czuł się nagi i obdarty z godności. Mike często żartował sobie z jego brwi, nazywając je pieszczotliwie gąsienicami, lecz dopiero ich brak uświadomił mu, jak ważne dla niego były.

\- Pasują ci – na dźwięk znajomego głosu, obaj obrócili się w miejscu. Drogą, tuż obok ich domu przechodził Levi w towarzystwie Erena. Obaj mieli ze sobą wypełnione po brzegi plecaki i zwinięte koce, dźwigane pod pachą.

\- Ani słowa – wymamrotał Erwin, chcąc odwrócić wzrok, lecz ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę – wyjeżdżacie gdzieś?

\- Chcemy zabrać kilka rzeczy ze starej kwatery – odparł Eren, celowo nie patrząc na jego twarz, żeby się nie roześmiać.

\- Tylko? W zamku nikogo nie ma od miesiąca... macie okazję, żeby... no wiecie - posłał im porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, poruszając lekko swoimi nowymi brwiami – no nic, bawcie się dobrze. Zasłużyliście sobie.

Gdy odchodzili, Erwin raz jeszcze spojrzał na ich znikające za zakrętem sylwetki. Cieszył się, że Levi w końcu miał kogoś, z kim mógł dzielić życie. Każdy potrzebował tego po piekle, które przeszli.

***

\- Już niedaleko – powiedział Levi, zerkając kątem oka na Erena, który ziewnął głośno – zaraz będziemy.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, od razu ruszyli do łazienki. Powitał ich chłód kamiennych ścian, przynoszący ulgę po upalnym dniu. Zamek zionął pustkami, lecz kwatery dowódców pozostały w nienaruszonym stanie. Levi czym prędzej przygotował kąpiel, pragnąc zmyć z siebie kurz i pyły, które osiadły na nich podczas podróży. Nie wyobrażał sobie wejścia do łóżka w takim stanie.

\- Hmm... może to był jednak dobry pomysł – szepnął później Eren, przeciągając się leniwie w wannie.

Oparł się na nim całym ciałem i przyglądał mu spod przymrużonych powiek, uśmiechając lekko. Widok ten sprawiał, że Levi czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem nie tylko za murami, lecz na całym świecie. Sam nie wierzył we własne szczęście. Lata wojny i cierpienia odebrały mu jakąkoliwek radość z życia. Dopiero uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha idiota zdołał mu ją przywrócić.

\- Oczywiście. Mam tylko dobre pomysły – pochylił się lekko, tak że ich nosy otarły się o siebie i pocałował go powoli – a czasem nawet bardzo dobre – szepnął, gdy jego dłoń powędowała w dół po torsie Erena, wywołując u niego ciche westchnienie.

\- Zgadzam się – odpowiedział mu dysząc ciężko, gdy zwinne palce dotarły do celu. Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, wyczuwając swoim dotykiem, jak bardzo był już na niego gotów.

Jakiś czas później, woda z wanny wystygła całkowicie i dziwnym trafem zalała całą łazienkę, lecz nie mieli już sił, żeby się tym przejmować. Nie zwracając uwagi na ubrania dotarli do łóżka, natychmiast pogrążając się we śnie. Nawet chrapanie Erena nie zdołało go obudzić, więc tym bardziej nie zrobiły tego odgłosy obcych kroków i końskich kopyt przed zamkiem.

***

Był w niebie. Siedzieli zamknięci w leśnej chacie, a tuż przed nim stał Levi. Jego miękka skóra błyszczała w promieniach słońca, wpadających przez okno, a wilgotne włosy kleiły się do karku. Spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i zrobił krok naprzód, pozwalając ręcznikowi opaść swobodnie na podłogę. Eren poczuł, jak oddech zamiera mu w piersiach. Widok jego nagiego ciała obudził w nim żar, który zaczął stopniowo go wypełniać.

\- Eren.

Levi zbliżył się do niego, aż ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie i zaczął przyglądać mu się zagadkowo. Uniósł lekko dłoń, odgarniając mu za ucho przydługie już włosy, pieszcząc z czułością skórę głowy. Jego szare tęczówki błysnęły lekko w świetle słońca, zanim zamachnął się wymierzając mu lekki policzek.

\- WSTAWAJ

Eren zerwał się gwałtownie, czując na ciele chłód poranka. Znajdowali się głęboko w lesie, a Levi siedział w wysokiej trawie z założonymi rękami i chęcią mordu wypisaną na twarzy. Miał na sobie tylko szczelnie owiniętą pelerynę zwiadowców, a w dłoni ściskał kartkę, która zgięła się pod wpływem jego siły.

\- C-co się stało? – szepnął Eren, rozglądając się wokół ze szczerym zdumieniem – gdzie jesteśmy?

Levi tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i podał mu list, napisany ewidentnie przez Erwina.

 

„ ŻYCZĘ SZCZĘŚCIA W POWROCIE DO ZAMKU.

OBYŚCIE MIELI GO WIĘCEJ, NIŻ MIAŁY GO MOJE BRWI"

 

\- Zaraz... ale jak się dowiedział? – zaczął Eren, lecz Levi przerwał mu wpół słowa.

\- A co mnie to obchodzi? Ważne jakim cudem wywiózł nas do lasu, że żaden z nas się nie obudził. Pieprzony Erwin – zaczął mamrotać pod nosem i wstał, przedzierając się przez gęstą trawę, która sięgała mu prawie do pasa – zabiję go Eren. Skoro chce wojny, będzie ją miał.

Przystanął z założonymi rękami i spojrzał na niego, gdy błoto, w którym się zatrzymał zaczęło go pochłaniać.

\- Świetnie. Po prostu pięknie.

Eren nie wytrzymał. Zaczął dziko chichotać, choć wiedział, że później będzie tego żałował. Ściskając się za brzuch i próbując za wszelką cenę opanować śmiech, pomógł mu wydostać się z pułapki. Na ich nieszczęście, potknął się przy tym o własne nogi i wylądował na trawie z rozpostartym na sobie Levi'em.

\- Nie denerwuj się – szepnął mu do ucha, gdy ten schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, sapiąc z wściekłości – tobie zostawił chociaż pelerynę. Nie musisz wracać z gołym tyłkiem. Zresztą już wiem, gdzie jesteśmy; byłem tu kiedyś z Sashą polować na dziki.

Levi westchnął i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego już o wiele spokojniej. Z czułością ujął w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Zniszczymy go Eren. Razem. Pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek z nami zadarł.

***

\- Kogo ja widzę! Podróżnicy! – radosny uśmiech Erwina powitał ich, gdy tylko minęli stajnie w pobliżu zamku.

On i Mike leżeli na trawie, opalając się w popołudniowym słońcu, w towarzystwie kilku drinków. Nawet z oddali widać było ciemne, narysowane brwi, które nadawały jego twarzy groźnego wyrazu. Erenowi przez chwilę zrobiło się żal generała, lecz Levi spojrzał na niego z pogardą i przystanął, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Wygrałeś. Mam swój honor i wiem, kiedy się poddać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem, lecz on tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku potężnych, dębowych drzwi. Eren popędził za nim, widząc znajomy błysk w jego oczach. Doskonale potrafił rozpoznać moment, gdy w głowie pojawiał mu się chytry plan. Dni Erwina były policzone.

\- Co mu zrobimy? – zapytał Levi'a, gdy później znaleźli się w sypialni i w końcu mogli skorzystać z przywileju, jakim była czysta woda – Wiem, że coś kombinujesz. Widzę to.

\- Zostaw to mnie. Następnym razem zastanowi się dziesięć razy, zanim wywiezie nas gdzieś w nocy.

Dalsza część dnia przebiegła przyjemniej niż poranek. Razem dokonali przełomowego odkrycia. Najwyraźniej pasy do manewrów miały jeszcze mnóstwo innych zastosowań, szczególnie łóżkowych. Byli szczerze zdziwieni, że nie pomyśleli o nich wcześniej.

Dopiero, gdy zbliżała się pora kolacji Levi spojrzał na zegar w byłym gabinecie Erwina, który właśnie okupowali. Już trzeci raz tego dnia kochali się na jego biurku, a to, że siedział na zewnątrz nieświadom niczego, sprawiało im tylko dziką satysfakcję.

\- Muszę iść – szepnął Erenowi do ucha, gdy ten próbował uspokoić oddech po obezwładniającym spełnieniu – wykąp się i zejdź do mnie za pół godziny.

Nim zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, Levi pocałował go z czułością i zsunął się z niego, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Nie śmiał nawet pomyśleć, jaki plan zrodził się w jego głowie, że wybiegł z gabinetu tak szybko.

Eren czym prędzej wrócił do ich sypialni i odświeżył się, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy dzisiejszego dnia. Nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak beztrosko jak teraz. Utrata życia nie była już groźbą, wiszącą mu nad karkiem każdego dnia. W końcu czuł się w pełni szczęśliwy.

Pospiesznie zapiął koszulę i zbiegł do jadalni, gdzie za stołem siedzieli już Erwin i Mike. Na jego widok pomachali mu radośnie.

\- Levi dziś szykuje kolację. Chyba naprawdę ma wyrzuty – westchnął Erwin, pocierając lekko czoło. Jedna z narysowanych brwi rozmyła się, tworząc gęsty czarny krzak – powinienem was w takim razie przeprosić za rano.

Eren uśmiechnął się nerwowo i skinął lekko głową. Czuł, że Levi i wyrzuty sumienia to dwa całkiem oddzielne światy, lecz nie chciał w tak brutalny sposób sprowadzać Erwina na ziemię.

Jak na zawołanie, drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się, skrzypiąc złowieszczo, a do jadalni na palcach wślizgnął się Levi, niosąc tace z jedzeniem. Mrugnął do nich lekko, a po chwili bogate dania parowały kusząco, roztaczając wokół przyjemny zapach.

Posiłek okazał się wyśmienity. Mimo, że do dyspozycji miał tylko warzywa, udało mu się stworzyć raj dla podniebienia. Nawet Mike pokręcił głową z uznaniem, gdy tylko najedzeni rozeszli się do swoich sypialni.

Leżąc później w łóżku, Eren zauważył dziwne zachowanie Levi'a. Co chwila zerkał w stronę okna, wiercąc się nerwowo. Nie było to do niego podobne, tym bardziej, gdy w końcu wstał i usiadł na parapecie, żeby mieć lepszy widok.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje?

\- Zaczekaj – odpowiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od placu przed zamkiem. Dopiero głośne skrzypienie potężnych, dębowych drzwi sprawiło, że kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko – chodź, zobacz.

Eren zbliżył się do okna dokładnie w momencie, gdy Erwin i Mike wybiegli na zewnątrz, kurczowo ściskając się za brzuchy. Ich wzrok sprowadzał się tylko do jednego punktu na horyzoncie. Był nim wychodek tuż przy linii lasu.

\- Levi... co oni mieli w kolacji?

\- To, na co zasłużyli – jego głos zadrżał z rozbawienia, a gdy Mike wpadł do wychodka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i pozostawił zrozpaczonego Erwina na zewnątrz, Levi wybuchnął dźwięcznym śmiechem.

Eren zamarł, nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Spojrzał na niego zdumiony, mając wrażenie, że właśnie znalazł się w niebie. Po raz pierwszy widział u niego taką radość, niczym nie związaną z tym, że właśnie komuś udało się przeżyć. Była to czysta zabawa. Głupi żart, który udało mu się komuś sprawić. Bez słowa podszedł do niego i pocałował go zachłannie, spijając z warg śmiech, który ucichł, gdy tylko dotknął jego ust.

\- Eren...?

\- Kocham cię. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo – odpowiedział mu tylko, ukrywając w ramionach jego drobną sylwetkę.

\- Nie wiem co ci odbiło, ale mówiłem ci, że mam plan. Erwin to żaden przeciwnik.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko. Dopiero w tym momencie, gdy trzymał Levi'a tak blisko, czuł, że naprawdę jest wolnym i szczęśliwym człowiekiem.


End file.
